Destiny: Book V
by Lethe.steam.of.oblivion
Summary: L'histoire se situe après la saison 4, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas! Résumé: la vie a reprit son cours à Camelot depuis la défaite de Morgana, mais l'arrivée de quatre voyageuses est sur le point de changer cela. Je suis nulle pour faire des résumés, donc il faudra voir par vous-même pour vous faire une idée. Il y a pas mal de OC qui j'espère vous plairons.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny : Book V **

Cette fic est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un saut de l'ange, étant donné que c'est la première que j'écris sur cette série. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle plaira. Sachez que je choisis des acteurs pour chaque personnage que je jugerai important. Et excusez les fautes d'orthographe, je tente de les éviter le plus possible. Ceci étant écrit en français, je suppose que personne ne va le lire, mais rien ne m'empêche de le faire. Il y aura sans doute un trailer, mais il faudra attendre que la monteuse ait finis (Et là, vous pouvez attendre !). Je n'ai évidemment aucun droit sur l'univers de Merlin et ses personnages.

* * *

**Épisode Un : Souhait et Jugement**

**Prologue : Le vieux livre. **

[Chapter's cast:

Katharina Lane: Troian Bellisario]

_Vint, vint._

_Vint une parole, vint,_

_Vint à travers la nuit,_

_Voulu luire, voulut_

_Luire._

_Cendres._

_Cendres, cendres._

_Nuit._

_Paul Celan, « Strette »._

Katharina Lane marchait dans la forêt depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ses converses étaient pleines de boue, son jean humide et son sweat-shirt déchiré.

Elle avait de grands yeux noirs légèrement en amende, héritage d'un ancêtre inconnu, et une chevelure roux sombre ondulée, ainsi qu'une peau mate agrémentée de quelques taches de rousseur.

Katharina n'était pas perdue. Elle savait très bien où elle allait. Comme toujours, elle s'était écartée du chemin. C'était presque maladif chez elle : dans les musés, elle voulait aller dans les endroits interdits au publique, au ski elle faisait du hors piste, pendant les sorties scolaires elle s'éloignait du groupe. Ses parents n'osaient pas lui faire passer le permis de conduire.

Katharina s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un chêne gigantesque au tronc épais. Elle était prise d'une envie de hauteur. Elle se mit donc à grimper doucement aux branches avec l'agilité d'un trapéziste.

Arrivée à mi-hauteur, elle sentit un vrombissement dans la poche de son jean.

Katharina sortit son portable et un petit carré de lumière éclaira soudain la nuit noire, affichant ces mots : " Où es-tu ?

Morrigan. "

Katharina sourit et tapa en vitesse : " Entre terre et ciel.

Katharina. "

Elle pressa le bouton d'envoi et rangea son portable. Une minute plus tard, il vibra de nouveau et elle pu lire : " Tente de rejoindre la terre alors. On t'attend.

Morrigan. "

Katharina répondit : " Dès que je serais ivre d'air nocturne.

Katharina. "

Elle remit son portable dans sa poche et continua son ascension. Quand elle ne pu plus grimper plus haut, elle s'assit sur une branche du chêne et inspira profondément.

Une hirondelle vint se poser à coté d'elle. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole dans un grand trou du tronc. Katharina utilisa la fonction lampe torche de son portable pour éclairer ce grand creux dans le bois de l'arbre. Dans la lumière blanche, elle vit l'hirondelle qui sautillait sur un objet rectangulaire couvert de feuilles mortes et de terre. Délogeant l'oiseau du revers de la main, Katharina sortit l'objet du trou en le secouant pour le débarrasser des saletés qui s'y accrochaient.

C'était un livre.

Il était humide, usé jusqu'à la corde, couvert de moisissures, et fermé par deux attaches d'argent oxydées.

On sentait pourtant dans ce livre une grandeur passée en apercevant ça et là sur des zones épargnées, des fresques argentées entrelacées sur un fond mordoré.

Le livre était épais et lourd.

Katharina se souvenait de son amie Jennifer qui, à sept ans, lors d'une balade en forêt, avait tiré sur un bout de fer qui dépassait du sol et avait découvert une épée romaine.

Ce qu'elle venait de trouver était moins impressionnant mais tout aussi intéressant.

Katharina défit les attaches d'argent et ouvrit délicatement l'ouvrage en s'éclairant avec son portable.

Comme elle si attendait, les pages étaient jaunis et en mauvais état, mais l'encre était intact.

Elle lu, en haut de la première page :

« Une histoire comme celle-ci, personne n'en a jamais écrit.

Une histoire d'ombres et de lumière.

De magie et de combat.

D'amour et de haine.

De mensonge et de vérité.

Mais où est le mensonge ? Où est la vérité ?

Blanc ou noir ?

Bon ou mauvais ?

Bien ou mal ?

Tant de réponses possibles.

Où est le mensonge ? Où est la vérité ? »

Katharina resta interdite quelques instants par cette entrée en matière, puis, elle s'adossa confortablement contre le tronc du chêne et commença sa lecture.

* * *

Alors? Si vous ne voyez pas de rapports immédiat avec Merlin, c'est normal, mais pas d'inquiétude, ça arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Oui, je continu à écrire ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot considérant le fait que personne ne semble lire. Mais bon, les fics je les écris essentiellement pour moi, et si elles plaisent aux autres, c'est un bonus. Je remercie cependant tous ceux qui au moins, jettent un coup d'œil à mon histoire, même sans laisser de review. Je ne vais pas leur lancer la pierre, moi non plus je n'en mets presque jamais.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Les vagabondes.**

Chapter's cast:

[Colleen : Natasha Lyonne

Fille sur le cheval bai : Jennifer Lawrence

Fille sur le cheval isabelle : Juno Temple

Fille blessée : Kristen Stewart

Femme sur le cheval louvet : Eva Longoria.]

Une hirondelle volait haut dans le ciel.

Loin en dessous d'elle, des chevaux galopaient.

Ils étaient cinq. L'un chargé de deux cavaliers avançait en tête. Deux autres montures, cote à cote, le suivait de prés, une longe les reliant chacune à un autre cheval sellé et pourtant sans cavalier.

Ils galopaient comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses.

L'hirondelle, elle, poursuivit sa route, survolant une imposante citée. L'oiseau se posa ensuite sur le rebord de pierre d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Dans la pièce richement meublée, une servante finissait les arrangements de la coiffure d'une très jolie femme. Cette dernière semblait nerveuse. Elle avait la peau mate, de beaux yeux noisette, et des cheveux brun bouclés dont la servante faisait un chignon parfait.

La jolie femme serrait fortement la robe vert pale aux motifs de feuilles agrémenté d'une bride doré et d'un cordon de cuire qu'elle portait, puis défaisait aussitôt les plis qu'elle avait crée en passant la main dessus. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière comme si elle était sur un bateau.

-Votre altesse, dit alors la servante, arrêtez de bouger ou je ne pourrais jamais finir votre coiffure.

-Oh, non ! s'exclama la reine, désespérée. Pas toi aussi Colleen ! Il y a sept mois encore, tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça !

-Il y a sept mois encore, vous n'étiez pas reine, Guinevere.

-C'est vrai, soupira Gwen. Arthur tient absolument à ce que j'assiste à cette séance de doléances, mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !

La réponse de la servante se perdit dans le vent au moment où l'hirondelle s'envola de nouveau.

Les cavaliers galopaient toujours à pleine vitesse. Leurs chevaux soulevaient des mottes de terre dans leur sillage, leur allure effrénée donnant l'impression qu'ils volaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers les portes d'une grande citée.

D'un battement d'ailes, l'hirondelle descendit se poster à la fenêtre d'une chambre bien plus humble que la précédente.

Dans cette chambre, assit sur un lit très simple, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui lisaient un livre. Il tourna la tête vers l'hirondelle et lui sourit.

-Merlin !

Le jeune homme sursauta et referma le livre.

Un vieil homme rentra dans la pièce :

-Que fais-tu ? Le roi t'attend dans la salle du trône !

Merlin se leva en bafouillant:

-Oui, je sais… Désolé Gaius, j'étais en train de lire et j'ai complètement oublié...

Le vieil homme nommé Gaius le fit taire d'un geste agacé de la main lui faisant signe de se dépêcher.

L'hirondelle reprit son envol.

Elle survolait les cavaliers qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Camelot.

L'oiseau fit demi-tour et alla se poser sur un poste de garde.

Le garde en question observait depuis longtemps l'avancée des cinq chevaux se demandant s'il fallait ouvrir les portes ou non.

Finalement, il appela :

-Capitaine !

Celui-ci arriva, et d'un mouvement de tête, le garde lui montra les cavaliers en disant :

-Je crois qu'il y a un blessé avec eux.

Le capitaine réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis lança d'une voix forte :

-Ouvrez les portes !

L'hirondelle se lança de nouveau dans les airs. Elle fit des pirouettes pendant qu'en bas les gardes ouvraient la herse. Les cavaliers s'engouffrèrent dans la ville sans ralentir. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage.

Ils prenaient la direction du château.

L'hirondelle, elle, finit par se poser sur un toit château. Un gros chat brun endormi à cote d'elle ouvrit ses yeux kakis un instant, puis les referma.

Dans la salle du trône, Arthur était assis avec Gwen à sa gauche et Merlin debout à sa droite. Il écoutait les plaintes d'un fermier.

L'attention de tout le monde fut détournée un instant par un étrange remue-ménage qui venait de dehors. Puis tout le monde se concentra de nouveau sur le fermier jusqu'à ce que des cris de gardes et des bruits de sabots qui résonnent sur la pierre se fassent entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête au moment où les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à deux battants, laissant rentrer cinq chevaux écumant et soufflant.

Arthur et toutes les autres personnes présentent ouvrirent de grands yeux ahuris face à ce spectacle : tout d'abord, sur la gauche, se trouvait un cheval bai et un gris. Sur son dos, le bai, portait une jeune fille vêtue d'habits faits de tissu marron. Elle avait des protections de cuir de la même teinte sur les mollets, les avant-bras, et la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient longs, dorés comme les blés, et emmêlés. Ses yeux avaient une jolie couleur turquoise et elle possédait un visage d'ange.

Sur la droite, il y avait un cheval à la robe isabelle et un autre alezan, qui portait une jeune fille habillée de vêtements brodés de motifs étranges. Ses cheveux blonds platine tombaient sur ses épaules et semblaient légèrement roussit. Son regard, bleu comme le ciel d'été semblait inquiet. Son visage de poupée était couvert de traces noires comme de la cendre et elle aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir quatorze ans que vingt.

Enfin, au milieu, se trouvait un gigantesque cheval louvet qui frappait son sabot sur le sol et agitait son encolure avec violence. Sur son dos, il y avait deux femmes, l'une soutenait l'autre qui semblait en très mauvais état : sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de celle qui la maintenait, son teint était pale et son regard vitreux. Elle était vêtue d'un large manteau bleu clair brodé d'argent, sous lequel on voyait apparaitre une cote de maille. On apercevait une tache rouge au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Celle qui la maintenait calma son cheval d'un mouvement sec. Elle retira sa capuche de fourrure pour laisser apparaitre un visage couleur de bronze, des yeux si noirs qu'on en voyait pas la pupille et de longs cheveux, sombres comme des plumes de corbeau.

Cette dernière déclara alors :

-Je demande une audience avec le roi !

* * *

Voilà, là, le rapport avec la série Merlin est plus évident. D'autre chapitres devraient bientôt arriver. Enfin j'espère, car étant donné que je ne suis pas douée avec les ordinateurs, ça risque de tout ralentir.


	3. Chapter 3

Et encore un chapitre ! Ça risque de bientôt ralentir, donc il ne faut pas s'y habituer. D'après mes dernières informations, le trailer avance bien. Bon je vous laisse à la lecture. Mais en fait je ne crois pas que qui que se soit lise ça… Sauf ma meilleure amie mais elle, ça ne compte pas, tout ce que je fais, elle adore!

* * *

**Chapitre deux: Sans patrie. **

**[**Yvna : Eva Longoria

Zey: Jennifer Lawrence;

Völükyä: Juno temple;

Xiane: Kristen Stewart;

Wylä: Evanna Lynch.]

Tout le monde resta muet de stupeur.

Après un long moment de silence, Arthur reprit ses esprits et dit aussi fermement qu'il pu :

-Audience accordée.

L'assemblée observait les arrivantes avec peur et curiosité. C'était rare de voir des gens arriver ainsi dans la salle du trône et dans cet état, surtout des femmes.

Merlin les regardait lui aussi, intrigué : elles semblaient avoir traversé un champ de bataille. Soudain son regard croisa celui de celle qui se trouvait sur le cheval bai et une sorte de frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle fixa un moment, puis détourna les yeux. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, Merlin en était sûr. Il l'avait sentit.

-Je me nomme Yvna, dit la femme à la peau de bronze sortant Merlin de ses pensés. Et voici mes compagnons-elle montra la gauche avec sa tête- Zey,-elle montra la droite- et Völükyä. Nous sommes des vagabondes, et nous avons…

Yvna marqua une pause, semblant hésiter sur les mots.

-… Été prisent dans une embuscade. Par des brigands. Compléta rapidement Völükyä.

-C'est cela, confirma Yvna, et notre amie Xiane a été blessée gravement. Elle a besoin de soin sur le champ. C'est notre première requête : nous désirons que quelqu'un soigne notre amie et nous avons entendu dire qu'il y avait des gens compétents à Camelot.

Le silence se fit, tout le monde attendant la décision du roi. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Arthur lâcha :

-Merlin ! Celui-ci tourna la tête. Emmène-les à Gaius.

-Tout de suite, my lord. répondit-il.

Les trois femmes descendirent de leurs montures et les confièrent aux gardes. Zey semblait réticente à cette idée, mais accepta néanmoins de laisser un des hommes prendre son cheval avec une moue.

Quand Yvna descendit, Merlin remarqua que son avant-bras gauche portait des marques de brulures. Elle fit doucement glisser Xiane et la prit dans ses bras. Personne ne se pressait pour prendre en main son cheval qui était plus que nerveux. Les trois femmes suivirent Merlin à travers les couloirs de pierre.

Le trajet se fit en silence, ponctué seulement par le bruit de leur pas et la respiration irrégulière de la blessée. Merlin avait l'étrange impression qu'on le fixait. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit que, en effet, la dénommée Völükyä ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les siens, et il ressentit encore ce frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il accéléra le pas et détourna rapidement la tête. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les appartements de Gaius. Quand celui-ci vit toute la petite troupe, il s'exclama :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elles ont été prisent dans une embuscade. Expliqua rapidement Merlin.

Gaius observa les nouvelles arrivantes, et quand il remarqua le mauvais état de la jeune fille au manteau bleu clair, il désigna aussitôt une couchette où l'installer.

Yvna l'y déposa précautionneusement et grimaça sous l'effort quelle imposait à son bras brulé. Gaius enleva le manteau de la jeune fille et déplaça doucement la cote de mailles.

-C'est une sale blessure, déclara-t-il, causée par un objet contondant.

Il examina l'épaule avec plus d'attention.

-Mais pour causer de tels dégâts, continua-t-il, soit l'arme était particulièrement impressionnante, soit c'est l'attaquant qui était doté d'une force hors du commun.

Son examen fut accueilli par le silence de la part des voyageuses. Gaius remarqua ensuite la blessure d'Yvna.

-Occupe-toi d'elle Merlin. Ordonna le vieil homme en faisant un signe de tête vers la blessée. Je m'occupe de l'épaule de cette malheureuse.

Merlin s'exécuta, allant chercher bandages et onguents sur les étagères. Yvna jeta un coup d'œil à Völükyä. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Alors que merlin s'approchait d'Yvna pour soigner son avant-bras, la main de Völükyä saisit son poignet, et son regard s'enfonça dans le sien. Le frisson revint.

-Tu connais un moyen de soigner ça beaucoup lus vite, Emrys.

Merlin laissa tomber le flacon qu'il tenait et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent. Gaius se tourna vers eux, inquiet.

-J'ai peur que vous fassiez erreur… commença Gaius.

Völükyä ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Merlin.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle se tourna vers une bougie et murmura :

-_Movere fuego !_

Ses yeux couleur de ciel se mirent à briller d'une lueur dorée, et la flamme de la bougie s'envola et fit le tour de la pièce faisant sursauter Gaius et Merlin. Völükyä sourit, puis chuchota :

-_Kieru !_

La flamme reprit sa place initiale. Merlin la fixait ahuri. C'était ça le frisson qu'il avait sentit. La magie.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était lui. dit alors Yvna. Il a le visage pour l'emploi.

-Quel visage ?! demanda Völükyä, vexée en lâchant le poignet de Merlin.

-Celui des rêveurs. Répondit la femme avec un sourire.

Merlin reprit ses esprits et demanda :

-Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais et où me trouver ?

-Les Druides.

Merlin se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était Zey. Merlin et Gaius l'observèrent, attendant une explication plus développée. Visiblement surprise et dérangée par l'attention qui venait de se porter sur elle, elle expliqua rapidement :

-Nous avons aidé les Druides. En échange, ils nous ont dit qu'en cas de problème nous pouvions aller à Camelot car là-bas, le mage Emrys apportait toujours de l'aide à ceux qui la demandait.

-Les Druides vous font confiance ? demanda Gaius.

-Nous les avons sauvés lorsque leur clan se faisait attaquer. De plus de nombreux membres de notre groupe possède de la magie. Cela tisse des liens. Et ils ont décidé de nous faire confiance. dit Völükyä.

-Mais le pouvons-nous ? répliqua le vieil homme.

Völükyä se tourna de nouveau vers Merlin.

-Nous ne voulons pas de confiance, nous voulons de l'aide.

Les deux mystiques s'observèrent un moment. Puis, Merlin dit :

-Je ferrais de mon mieux pour vous la fournir.

Yvna eu un soupire de soulagement et Zey se décrispa : elle avait l'attitude nerveuse d'un animal traqué.

Merlin, lui, se dirigea aussitôt vers la couchette et s'accroupit à côté de Xiane. Il mit une main au dessus de son épaule gauche et une au dessus de son front, puis murmura un sortilège de soin. Les os se ressoudèrent, et la chaire se referma lentement. Xiane prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie. dit Merlin. Elle est sauvée.

Un soupire de soulagement parcouru la pièce. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Völükyä.

-Mais d'ailleurs, si tu as de la magie, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas soigné ?

- Je suis une invocatrice, cela me met dans l'incapacité d'utiliser des sorts de soin.

-Oui, rajouta Gaius tout en lavant l'épaule de Xiane toujours tachée de sang, je me souviens de cette catégorie de magiciens. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu.

Une fois l'épaule propre, il recouvrit la jeune femme de couvertures, pendant que Merlin soignait les brulures d'Yvna avec un autre sort de soin.

-Il ne faudra pas qu'elle se lève tout de suite, un rétablissement trop brutal risquerait de paraitre suspect. Appelez-moi dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Je dois retourner m'occuper de mes autres patients. Merlin, je te les confie.

Et sur ces mots, Gaius partit.

Merlin apporta de l'eau aux voyageuses pour leur permettre de se déshydrater et de se nettoyer un peu.

Il dit soudain :

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment été prisent dans une embuscade, n'est-ce pas ?

Yvna releva la tête et essuya du revers de la main les gouttelettes qui perlaient son front. Elle marqua un temps de silence pendant lequel elle consulta ses deux amies du regard avant de répondre :

-Non, c'est vrai.

Elle baissa la tête. Völükyä détourna les yeux et sur le visage de Zey se peignit une expression négative que Merlin ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Völükyä. Zey lui passa un bras autour des épaules en murmurant :

-Ça va aller Kyä, ça va aller…

Yvna inspira profondément puis dit :

« -Nous avions fait escale dans un village pour acheter des vivres. Ce n'était qu'un petit bourg. Nous nous sommes séparées. Zey est allée de son côte, Xiane et moi avons cherché un marchant, et Völükyä et Wylä sont partit faire un tour.

Merlin ne releva pas le nouveau nom qu'il venait d'entendre, préférant attendre la fin récit. Yvna enchaina :

-Xiane et moi avons soudainement entendu des cris. Nous nous sommes précipitées pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était horrible : les villageois avaient ligoté Völükyä et Wylä à un tronc d'arbre mort. Pour sorcellerie. Apparemment, elles s'étaient crus seules, avaient fait de la magie et s'étaient faites prendre. On les avait bâillonnées pour qu'elles ne puissent pas prononcer de formule. Nous avons essayé de résonner les villageois sans nous battre. Mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils ont mit le feu à l'arbre. Xiane et moi nous sommes précipités pour les aider. Ils ont eu peur quand nous avons sortit nos armes. Mais certains ont tenté de nous repousser avec des fourches. Les flammes commençaient à monter. J'ai tenté d'arracher les liens qui retenaient Völükyä et Wylä d'une main et de me protéger d'une fourche de l'autre. Je me suis brulée. Ensuite, j'ai assommé l'homme avec la garde de mon épée, et j'ai pu couper une première rangée de corde. Völükyä était libre. Elle criait et tentait de libérer Wylä qui lui hurlait de fuir. J'ai saisis Kyä et l'ai entrainée à l'écart. Xiane a tranché l'autre rangée de liens à l'aide de sa morgenstern. Mais l'arbre, déjà fragilisé s'est brisé et lui est tombé sur l'épaule. Wylä, libérée, a voulu l'aider. Cependant, des villageois l'en ont empêché. Ils l'ont prise en chasse. Elle a dû fuir. Le feu commençait à atteindre Xiane et on ne pouvait pas approcher. A ce moment, Zey est arrivée au galop, accompagnée des autres chevaux. Les villageois ont fui quand elle a foncé sur eux. J'ai couru vers Xiane et l'ai dégagée. Je l'ai hissé sur ma monture en même temps que moi, pendant que Völükyä montait sur son propre cheval. Puis, nous sommes partit sans nous retourner. Nous ne nous sommes arrêté que pour décider de ce que nous allions faire, et l'état de Xiane nous a semblé top urgent pour attendre. Ensuite nous avons galopé jusqu'ici.»

Un long silence suivit la fin du récit. Ce qui choquait le plus Merlin, c'était l'attitude des villageois face à la magie : ils en étaient terrifiés et voulait la détruire car il est bien connu que l'homme élimine tout ce qui le dérange. Si seulement Morgana n'avait pas… Non, il pouvait accuser Morgana de beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait installé la peur de la magie. C'était Uther. Cela lui fit se demander où était Morgana en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas reparu depuis son dernier échec.

Merlin se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça et prit la parole :

-Mais cette Wylä, qui est-ce ?

Völükyä releva brusquement la tête et s'écria :

-C'est ma sœur !

Ses larmes disparurent, remplacées par la fougue :

-C'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes venus, voici notre deuxième requête : je veux retrouver ma sœur !

* * *

Hmm... Pas mon meilleur chapitre, je trouve... Je préfère celui qui suit. Il arrivera dans peu de temps si tout va bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Grand merci à Ano22 qui à prit le temps de mettre une review, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je l'ai lu en retard car je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder si quelqu'un avait mit quoi que se soit.

En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre, qui plaira j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : La conjuratrice et la reine de Lune.**

[Wylä : Evanna Lynch.]

_La lune blanche_

_Luit dans les bois _

_De chaque branche_

_Part une voix_

_Sous la ramée…_

_O bien-aimée._

_L'étang reflète,_

_Profond miroir,_

_La silhouette_

_Du saule noir_

_Où le vent pleure…_

_Rêvons, c'est l'heure,_

_Un vaste et tendre_

_Apaisement_

_Semble descendre_

_Du firmament_

_Que l'astre irise…_

_C'est l'heure exquise._

_Verlaine, __Poème VI, " La bonne chanson "_  


La lune est pleine ce soir là.

Mais le feuillage touffu des arbres de la forêt cache son éclat.

Elle est traquée depuis trois jours maintenant, réduite à ne se déplacer que de nuit. Couverte de boue et de saletés, les jambes, les chevilles et les bras écorchés, les mains entaillées, et les cheveux emmêlés. Elle avance à tâtons et s'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Des bruits de pas. Des voix. L'éclat d'une torche. Un cri.

Ils l'ont retrouvé.

Elle se met à courir. Ses yeux maintenant habitués à la faible clarté de la lune lui permettent de se diriger.

Mais à quoi sert la vue quand on ne sait pas où aller ?

Elle court au hasard sans savoir quoi faire. Sa magie est presque épuisée. Après les villageois, ce sont les brigands qui l'ont poursuivi.

Ils la rattrapent.

Elle continu de courir, se retourne rapidement et cri :

-_Proyectiles magicus !_

Quatre boules d'énergie rose et violette sortent de ses doigts et vont heurter ses poursuivants.

Mais la traque continue.

Son pied se prend alors dans une racine et elle tombe au sol face contre terre. Elle tente de se relever, mais un pied la repousse dans la terre. Une main grasse lui saisit violemment les cheveux, et une voix roque d'ivrogne s'exclame alors :

-Tu nous auras bien fait courir, sale peste magique !

Un bruit sec se fait soudain entendre, suivit d'un gargouillis. Elle sent la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcher et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol.

Elle se retourne, et voit l'homme, mort, à une flèche dans la gorge.

Ses compagnons, à quelques mètres de là le regarde, ahuris. Puis, ils se retournent vers elle la rage au visage :

-C'est toi qui a fais ça petite garce ! Cracha l'un d'eux en sortant son épée.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle saisit une hache de jet à sa taille et la lance vers l'homme. Cette dernière atterrit entre ses deux yeux et il tombe, raide mort.

Les autres s'approchent, mais une autre flèche arrive et transperce la poitrine de l'un d'eux. A peine quelques secondes après, une autre flèche surgit d'une direction différente et se plante dans le ventre de l'un des hommes. Certains commence à battre en retraite, mais l'un d'eux insiste et s'approche d'elle. Un éclair bleu l'atteint alors et il tombe. Il se convulse encore pendant quelques instants, puis se rigidifie.

La forêt retrouve son calme.

Pantelante, la jeune fille se redresse. Elle a été sauvée par quelqu'un qui a de la magie, elle le sait.

-Vous êtes toujours là ? demande-t-elle, hésitante.

Une forme sort des buissons et vient se poster à un mètre d'elle. C'est une femme enveloppée dans une longue cape noire, un arc à la main.

-Merci. De m'avoir sauvé. Je suis Wylä et vous ?

La femme retire son capuchon révélant un visage de porcelaine encadré par une cascade de cheveux d'ébène. Elle se tient droite, la tête haute, avec deux émeraudes en guise d'yeux. " Elle à l'allure et la tenue de ces reine du passé que l'histoire à oublié ", pense aussitôt Wylä.

-Morgana. Suis-moi.

Elle se retourne et commence à marcher, suivit de près par Wylä.

Au dos de sa cape noire, brodée de fin files de soie, se trouve un croissant de lune.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant les chapitres risque d'arriver plus lentement, car ceux-là étaient écrit à l'avance. Je ne publie pas pendant la semaine, sauf parfois le mercredi. Sinon, il faudra attendre le week-end, mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne **jamais **une histoire en cours!


	5. Chapter 5

Oui, je l'ai fini! C'est magnifique! Je n'y crois pas moi-même! C'est un très long chapitre, donc, c'est normal, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire plus d'une fois. Je tiens également à remercier toutes (je suppose que ce n'est que des filles) celles qui m'ont laissé une review! Ça me fais vraiment plaisir! Et je remercie aussi mabry qui a prit le temps de m'écrire un petit paragraphe des plus chaleureux! Merci beaucoup!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : L'Attente. **

**[**Alessar : Elijah Wood

Elister : Xavier Samuel

La fille du rêve : Lily Cole.]

Au petit matin, Merlin se leva et alla voir Xiane, mais celle-ci dormait encore. Il alla donc accomplir ses taches quotidiennes au prés d'Arthur. C'était beaucoup lus simple depuis que ce dernier était marié et passait toutes ses nuits avec sa femme dans la chambre royale : il ne dérangeait presque pas la sienne et le travail était beaucoup plus rapide. Alors qu'il finissait quelques arrangements, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il alla ouvrir se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir parler au roi. C'est sur Yvna qu'il tomba.

-Oh, Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle. Bonjour, est-ce-que le roi est là ?

-Non, il est dans la salle du trône avec les chevaliers, pourquoi ?

-Il faudrait que je puisse m'entretenir en privé avec lui. La réunion en cour est-elle importante ? demanda Yvna.

-Je ne crois pas, je pense que c'était surtout pour parler de changements au sein des gardes du château. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'offusquera si tu demande à lui parler !

Yvna sourit, puis demanda :

-Et Xiane comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle dort encore. Je retournerai la voir dès que j'aurai finis ici.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup, Merlin.

Et sur ces mots Yvna repartie.

Quand il eu finit son travail, Merlin retourna au laboratoire de Gaius et remarqua tout de suite que Xiane s'était redressée. Sa peau était moins pale, ses yeux vert clair n'étaient plus voilés et sa chevelure brune avait été démêlée, bref, elle avait bien meilleure allure.

-Hey. Dit Merlin

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit avec douceur :

-Hey. Tu es Merlin, je suppose ?

Merlin vint s'asseoir prés d'elle.

-Oui. Et à qui dois-je l'honneur d'être reconnu aussi vite ?

Xiane sourit.

-Völükyä. Elle passée me voir tout à l'heure.

-Comment te sens tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis en vie.

Elle sourit de nouveau et ajouta :

-Et apparemment, je te dois cette vie.

-Et bien, j'ai fais de mon mieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je soignais quelqu'un, mais je ne pense pas que le sort soit encore parfait.

-En tant que clerc, dit Xiane, je suis une spécialiste de la magie de soin, et je peux dire que ton sort a fait du bon travail.

Elle découvrit son épaule qui était à présent presque impeccable, à part les grandes marques rouges toujours apparentes qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées.

-Ce n'est pas encore parfait… commença Merlin, mais Xiane le coupa :

-Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, je peux m'en occuper !

La clerc mit sa main au dessus de son épaule et murmura :

-_Zhùyi mainaa na. _

Sa main s'éclaira légèrement, et une douce lumière blanche recouvrit sa blessure. La lumière finit par se dissiper, laissant voir l'épaule parfaitement soignée : même pas la plus petite cicatrice. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Merlin, fut que les yeux de Xiane ne s'étaient pas éclairés de l'habituelle lueur dorée.

En voyant la tête de Merlin, elle éclata de rire :

-Tu n'avais jamais vu de magie de clerc, pas vrai ?

-J'ai vu des choses vraiment incroyable, mais ça, c'est la première fois !

-La magie des clercs est différente de celle des autres jeteurs de sorts. J'ai obtenus mes pouvoirs après des années de méditation et de travail spirituel, et je suis loin d'avoir tout appris ! Mes pouvoirs son assez proche du divin et les tiens sont plus apparentés à un don de la nature. Malgré cela, il existe des similitudes entre nos deux magies.

Merlin n'était pas un débutant, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler des clercs. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Bon, dit soudain Xiane, je vais me lever à présent !

Elle amorça le geste de se redresser, mais Merlin l'arrêta aussitôt :

-Attend ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant !

Étonnée, Xiane le toisa.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis complètement guérie !

-Oui, exactement, Arthur risque de trouver ça suspect !

-Arthur ? Qui est Arthur?

-Le roi Arthur. C'est un bon roi, mais plutôt méfiant en se qui concerne la magie, à cause de… Beaucoup de choses… J'essaye d'arranger ça en ce moment…

Xiane le fixa un moment, puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est si drôle ? demanda Merlin.

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration et dit :

-Rien, c'est juste que je connais Yvna et qu'elle doit être en train de lui dire en ce moment même que moi et Völükyä pouvons faire de la magie ! Elle juge que dans ce genre de cas le mensonge ne fait qu'envenimer les choses !

Merlin se figea un instant avant de dire.

-Elle va lui dire que tu a été soignée par magie ?

-Et bien oui, je suppose…

Merlin se leva et prit sa tête dans ses mains en commençant à faire les cent pas :

-Non, non, il ne doit pas savoir !

-Quoi, que, mais… Il ne sait pas que tu as de la magie ?! S'exclama Xiane.

-Mais non !

-Pourtant… Tu vis dans son château ! répliqua Xiane, confuse.

-Oui, mais il ne sait pas que j'ai de la magie !

-Mais enfin c'est complètement… Tu comptais lui dire quand ?! s'écria Xiane, déboussolée par tant d'inconscience.

-Quand… Et bien… Quand je trouverai le bon moment…

Merlin s'arrêta un moment puis, réalisant soudain quelque chose, il s'exclama :

-Oh non, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé où il était… Il faut que j'y aille !

Il fonça hors de la pièce à toute vitesse.

-Merlin, attend ! Appela Xiane en le suivant dans sa course.

**{-}**

Elle entendait des personnes parler à voix basse, et des objets se faire déplacer. « C'est les filles. » pensa tout d'abord Wylä.

Mais elle n'était plus avec les filles. A l'instant même ou cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle se redressa brutalement, une fléchette à la main. Un spectacle intrigant s'offrit alors à ses yeux : deux jeunes hommes, assis autour d'un feu dans une caverne.

Le premier, grand et bien bâtit, était vêtu de guenilles et avait les pieds nus. Ses cheveux châtains clair était mal peignés et ses yeux marrons reflétaient son étonnement. Ses mains tenaient un bol de bouillie et une cuillère, et sa joue gauche était emplie de la nourriture qu'il mâchait avant le violent réveil de Wylä.

Le second, plus petit, ne mangeait pas lui. Il avait des cheveux épais, brun et bouclés, et une peau pale qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil. Il portait de riches habits, mais ceux-ci semblaient anciens et usés, comme s'il datait de plusieurs siècles. Mais de toute sa personne, c'étaient ses yeux qui attiraient le plus l'attention : ils étaient d'un bleu intense et brillant. Il avait, tout comme Morgana, un air noble et supérieur qui lui allait parfaitement.

Un instant de silence blanc passa durant lequel le premier jeune homme avala sa bouchée.

-Bouillie de céréales ? proposa le second en tendant un bol à Wylä.

Elle le toisa avec méfiance avant de demander :

-Qui êtes vous ? Où est Morgana ?

-Je suis Alessar, répondit le second, et celui qui a une tête de chien battu à côté, c'est Elister.

-Je n'ai pas une tête de chien battu ! s'exclama Elister. Il se tue un moment avant de reprendre :

-… N'est-ce pas ?...

La pauvre semblait attendre une affirmation, mais n'en obtint aucune.

Alessar leva les yeux au ciel, puis revint à Wylä :

-Quant à Morgana, elle est juste allée voir Okean, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Qui est Okean ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

Alessar réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher :

-Son… animal de compagnie ? Si l'on peut dire…

Elister avala sa bouchée de travers.

-Enfin peu importe, s'exclama Alessar. Revenons-en au sujet. Bouillie de céréales ?

Wylä accepta, toujours méfiante. Tout en mangeant, elle observa le décor autour d'elle : c'était une grotte très spacieuse tapissée de peau de bêtes, sauf là où brulait le feu. Des objets hétéroclites étaient rependus un peu partout, comme des coquillages, des galets polis, des bouts de bois taillés, des livres cornés, des herbes séchées, quelques fioles, des éclats de métal, des bouteilles et dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

-Ce n'est pas très propre, s'excusa Elister, mais c'est chez nous.

Wylä eu un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. »Chez nous. ». Son « chez elle », c'était Völükyä, son « chez elle », c'était Yvna, Zey et Xiane. Mais elle n'avait jamais appelé un lieu « chez elle » depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle reposa son bol et demanda :

-Et qui vit dans votre « chez vous » ?

-Moi, Alessar et Morgana.

Il eu un silence.

-Ça fait longtemps ? S'enquit Wylä.

-Sept mois. Dit Alessar. Plus ou moins.

Nouveau silence.

-Ça ne fait pas longtemps donc, déclara Wylä. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a rapproché ?

Elle s'attendait sans doute à une histoire anodine, mais quand elle vit leur réaction, elle comprit que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas.

-Il est préférable que non, dit Alessar. C'est très personnel.

Wylä se tue, mais vit que, dans les yeux des deux jeunes hommes, l'obscurité avait déployée ses ailes.

**{-}**

Merlin débarqua dans la salle du trône où il trouva Arthur en grande conversation avec Yvna.

-Merlin, dit le roi agacé, la moindre des politesses quand tu interromps mes discussions serait que tu préviennes de ton arrivé.

Xiane qui venait d'arriver s'arrêta à quelques pas de Merlin.

-Et bien le problème dont je devais vous parler ne pouvait pas attendre et…

-Oui, moi aussi mon problème ne peut pas attendre ! Certains de mes hôtes possèdent apparemment de la magie !

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Xiane qui soutint son regard. Merlin lui, fixait Yvna. Celle-ci lui sourit et fit « non » de la tête. Et Merlin comprit : elle n'avait rien dit à propos de sa magie à lui. Mais quant était-il de la décision d'Arthur vis-à-vis des pouvoirs de Xiane et Völükyä ? Comme s'il avait entendu sa question Arthur reprit la parole :

-Et je vais néanmoins les laisser séjourner ici, et les traiter comme n'importe lesquels de mes invités.

-Ah ? fit Merlin légèrement interloqué.

-Oui, continua Arthur, je veux montrer à tous que malgré-il marqua une pause, cherchant le terme juste-les évènements, Camelot peut recevoir la magie.

-Ah. Refit Merlin.

-Tant que celle-ci n'est utilisée que dans les cas extrêmes uniquement.

-Ah. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que Merlin avait lancé deux trois sorts ça et là pour aider à remettre le château en état.

-Oui « ah ! », dit Arthur. Et maintenant, si tu n'as pas de réponse plus constructive à offrir, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es venu ?

Merlin resta silencieux un moment. Il regarda Yvna qu'il l'observait avec un air mi-amusé, mi-compatissant, avant de dire :

-Ce n'était pas si important finalement…

Le roi inspira profondément, puis expira lentement en serrent et desserrant son poing. Il prit plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher :

-Nettoyer. Écuries. Exécution !

Merlin soupira et allait s'en aller quand il entendit Arthur interpeller Xiane :

-Vous serez sans doute soulagée d'apprendre que j'ai envoyé des soldats au village qui vous a attaqué et qu'ils ont pour ordre de s'assurer qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, roi. Répondit-elle.

-Et je ferai évidemment rechercher votre amie. Ajouta-t-a-il.

Xiane pâlit et demanda :

-Comment ça ?

Yvna prit alors la parole :

-Après que tu te sois fait attaquer, les villageois ont prit Wylä en chasse et… On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé…

-Oh par tous les dieux, s'exclama la clerc dans un murmura. Kyä doit être dans un état ! Et tout à l'heure, elle ne m'a rien dit… Et moi qui lui parlais de mes petits problèmes…

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Yvna d'un ton rassurant, elle s'en sort plutôt bien.

Xiane se tourna alors vers Arthur :

-Merci. Pour tout ce que vous faites, merci.

Celui-ci allait répondre, quand la jeune femme vacilla et faillit tomber. Merlin la rattrapa et l'aida à se tenir droite. Yvna et Arthur vinrent l'entourer.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas se qui m'as prit, je…

-C'est normal que tu ais des vertiges, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, tu dois être affamé ! s'exclama Yvna.

- Merlin, ramène la chez Gaius et donne lui donc quelque chose à manger. Ordonna Arthur.

-Tout de suite. Répondit-il en tenant toujours fermement Xiane pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas.

Avant de s'éloigner, il chuchota un merci à Yvna qui lui répondit par un sourire indulgent. Merlin mena Xiane vers la porte, et alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Arthur le rappela :

-Et, Merlin ?

-Oui votre altesse ? fit Merlin en se retournant.

-Une fois que ce sera fait, n'oublie pas les écuries.

-Bien sur que non, votre altesse. Répondit Merlin en sortant, amusé.

**{-}**

Wylä ne savait trop que penser. Devait-elle faire confiance à ces gens ? Pour Alessar et Elister, seul le temps le lui dirait. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : elle avait une dette envers Morgana, et pas des moindre. Wylä s'était installée sur un rocher pour attendre le retour de la jeune femme. Quand elle la vit arriver entre les chênes, elle se redressa. A la lumière du joue, elle voyait que la cape de Morgana n'était pas noire, mais bleu marine. Il y avait aussi un fermoir en argent qui avait la forme d'un arbre argenté autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent. En y repensant, c'était le même symbole qu'Alessar portait cousu sur ses habits.

-Bonjour, dit Wylä d'une voix un peu hésitante. Même si la jeune femme ne faisait rien pour lui donner ce sentiment, la conjuratrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme une paysanne en face d'une reine quand elle apparaissait. Elle aussi ressentit ça avec Alessar. Ils faisaient tout deux partit de cette catégorie de personnes qui arrivaient à imposer le respect sans avoir à le gagner. Wylä ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

-Bonjour, répondit Morgana avec un sourire. Les garçons ont été avenants avec toi j'espère ?

-Oh oui, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama aussitôt Wylä. En vérité, c'est plutôt moi qui me suis mal comporté : en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai faillis les attaquer.

Morgana rit :

-C'est normal, ils n'étaient pas là hier soir, ils avaient… D'autres choses à faire.

Wylä ne releva pas la pointe d'hésitation à la fin de la phrase, et se contenta de dire :

-Pourtant hier, j'ai vu des flèches venir de pleins de directions différentes et j'avais pensé…

-Oh ça ? J'ai décoché mes flèches de différents endroits… Vielle russe d'archer solitaire…

Wylä savait que ce n'était pas moral de se réjouir d'une mort, mais dans le cas présent la moral, elle s'en fichait complètement : elle avait devant elle une personne qui, comme elle, devait passer au-dessus de la moral pour survivre. Elle demanda ensuite :

-Et euh… Apparemment, vous êtes allé voir un animal de compagnie… Okean, c'est ça ?

Morgana leva un sourcil :

-Un animal de compagnie… Lequel t'as dit ça ? Celui qui a des yeux d'un bleu éclatant ?

-Euh, oui. Oui, je crois que c'était lui… dit Wylä un peu gênée à l'idée de dénoncer.

-Je vois… murmura la jeune femme plus à elle-même qu'à Wylä. Elle va le détester pour avoir dit ça…

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers la caverne et cria :

-ALESSAR !

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Elle avait plutôt la voix d'une mère qui vient de se rendre compte qu'un de ses enfants a finis la confiture.

Alessar arriva aussitôt, suivit d'Elister.

-Morgana !s'exclama l'interpellé. Comment…

-Okean ? Le coupa-t-elle. Un animal de compagnie ? Sérieusement ?

Il eu un silence gêné, puis Alessar dit :

-Mais que voulais-tu que je dise aussi ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment simple à placer dans la conversation !

-Il n'a pas tord sur ce point. Ajouta Elister.

Wylä complètement perdue demanda :

-Attendez, attendez… Au final, Okean, c'est qui ?

Morgana passa devant elle et déposa son arc et son carquois à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Je te la présenterais si tu veux, dit-elle en se tournant vers la conjuratrice. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle préfère sortir quand le monde est gris. C'est trop tard maintenant, tout est déjà vert, jaune et rose. Il faut te lever plus tôt si tu veux voir un monde qui dort.

Wylä n'en savait pas plus sur Okean, mais après tout, ce n'était pas la priorité.

-Je ne voudrai pas abuser de votre gentillesse, commença-t-elle, mais avant d'arriver dans cette forêt, je voyageais avec des personnes. Ma sœur et mes amies. Je les ai perdus et je sais que l'une d'entre elle est blessée et… Enfin, je ne sais absolument pas où chercher…

Le trio sembla se concerter du regard, puis Morgana dit :

-Bien sûr, raconte tout depuis le début.

**{-}**

Arthur s'entrainait au combat avec d'autres chevaliers. Non loin de là, adossée à un mur, Yvna observait.

-Il faudrait que vous bougiez plus vos pieds, roi. Finit-elle par dire.

Le jeune homme se stoppa net. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yvna.

-Comment ? Finit-il par articuler.

Il est vrai qu'Arthur n'était pas habitué à la critique, sauf de la part de Merlin. Mais ça, comme il le répétait à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait ce détail, ça ne comptait pas.

-Vous avez de la force et un bon coup d'épée, expliqua Yvna, mais vous êtes trop statique. Si vous vous retrouvez face à un ennemi moins puissant, mais plus agile et rapide vous risqueriez de perdre assez vite.

Tout le monde semblait attendre que le roi s'énerve. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Vraiment, vous croyez ? Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Gwaine, à qui Arthur avait demandé de l'assister pour l'entrainement du jour, regardait avec amusement cet affrontement poli.

-Oui, confirma Yvna, c'est bien ce que je crois. Zey vous battrai en cinq minutes, quant à moi, je ne pense pas en prendre plus de dix.

Arthur eu un sourire qui ressemblait presque à un défi, puis dit :

-Ça, c'est une théorie que je meurs d'envie de vérifier.

Yvna haussa un sourcil.

-Me proposeriez-vous un combat singulier, roi ?

-Non, juste une démonstration de vos dires.

-Je vois. J'accepte avec plaisir. Comment préférez-vous que je vous affronte ? Avec une épée à deux mains ou avec une épée dans chaque ?

Arthur se mit en position d'attaque et répondit :

-Faites selon votre préférence.

-Bien.

Yvna disposait effectivement de trois épées sagement rangées dans leurs fourreaux attachés comme une sorte de croix derrière son dos. Elle leva ses bras pour saisir celle du milieu, une épée à deux mains, et de mit en place.

-A votre signale. Dit-elle.

Arthur leva son épée et le combat commença.

**{-}**

-Et donc, résuma Morgana, tu pense que ton groupe se trouverait dans le secteur ?

-Oui, dit Wylä, je sais que le village dans lequel nous nous trouvions était à une demi-journée de mar… Enfin de course dans mon cas, et de plus, Xiane est blessée. C'est elle qui soigne tout le monde normalement dans le groupe, elles vont forcément devoir trouver une ville où la soigner. Et puis je sais qu'elles ne m'abandonneraient pas.

Le silence se fit et Wylä s'exclama soudain :

-Mais si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, c'est normal ! Vous avez déjà fais assez !

-Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir, lui assura Morgana. Nous allons t'aider !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnons demandant du regard d'une approbation qui ne se fit pas attendre :

-Bien sûr, on ne va pas te laisser en plan dans les bois ! Dit Alessar.

-Ce ne serait pas très correct. Rajouta Elister avec un sourire.

Wylä s'autorisa à sourire à son tour. Morgana enchaina en disant :

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de citées qui possède des gens avec des connaissances en médecine : Celliwing, Cymru…

-…Caer Lleon, Carlion… Continua Alessar.

-Camelot. Laissa échapper Elister dans un murmure tout juste audible.

Il était sans doute perdu dans ses pensées il avait lâché ce mot comme il aurait pu dire n'importe quel autre. Il avait juste pensé à voix haute, sans réfléchir. Il fut d'ailleurs l'un des derniers à réaliser ce qu'il avait lui-même dit. Mais quand ce fut le cas, une expression particulière se peignit sur son visage. L'expression de ceux qui souhaiteraient ravaler ce qu'ils viennent de dire. Wylä ne comprenait pas le silence de mort qui suivit ce mot, ni l'air désolé d'Elister qui avait la main sur la bouche comme s'il pouvait toujours empêcher le mot de passer ses lèvres et encore le regard de reproche que lui lança Alessar. Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à elle mais fit à l'adresse de son ami un léger signe de tête en direction de Morgana. Wylä tourna aussi la tête, intriguée. Et elle fut désarçonnée par ce qu'elle vit : Morgana semblait entièrement figée mais dans ses yeux on pouvait voir un véritable festival de sentiments différents et contradictoires. Elle ressemblait à un parchemin laissé sous la pluie dont l'encre aurait coulé, rendant toute lecture impossible. Inquiétée, Wylä demanda :

-Morgana, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Elle savait que la question était stupide car la jeune femme n'était visiblement _pas_ bien, cependant, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Apparemment emprisonnée dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, Morgana ne releva pas la tête jusqu'à ce que Wylä l'apostrophe de nouveau.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien. Très bien… Je vais juste…

Elle se leva et reprit :

-Je vais juste y aller…

Et sur ces mots, Morgana s'éloigna. Wylä la fixa, se demandant si elle devait la suivre. Alessar répondit à sa question sans qu'elle eu à la formuler :

-N'y va pas, ça vaut mieux. Prend l'air, balade-toi, Elister et moi on va commencer les recherches.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et partir à leur tour. Wylä les entendit cependant dire :

-Elle a quand même fait des progrès… murmura Elister.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme quand on en parlait. Mais je suis sûr que tout ce serait mieux passé si tu l'avais fermé !s'exclama Alessar entre ses dents en donnant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon.

Le reste de la conversation fut perdu pour Wylä, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'Elister s'excusait. Elle les regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres, puis, une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle se leva à son tour. Wylä n'était pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire. Elle ne supportait pas l'inaction et comptait bien employer son temps à essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses hôtes. Elle se décida donc à suivre Morgana, malgré les recommandations d'Alessar.

Wylä avait suivit le même chemin que la jeune femme. Elle la trouva plongée dans une étrange activité : elle tirait des flèches dans un tronc d'arbre. Wylä remarqua avec quelle aisance et quelle rapidité elle tirait les flèches, même si cette action était complètement inutile. Morgana sentit une présence derrière son dos et se retourna brusquement, l'arc bandé. Wylä leva les mains aussitôt, légèrement inquiète. Quand elle la vit, Morgana se détendit et baissa son arme en laissant échapper un soupir.

-Préviens la prochaine fois.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Wylä en observant l'arc avec attention. Il était très beau, en bois sombre, sans doute de l'ébène, et chacune de ses extrémités était sertie d'argent travaillé.

-C'est à vous ? demanda Wylä en désignant l'arme.

-Quoi ? Oh, non, c'est Alessar qui me l'a donné. Comme tout ce que je porte à présent d'ailleurs…

-C'est un ami très généreux que vous avez là. Mais sa plus grande qualité est visiblement d'avoir les moyens de l'être ! remarqua Wylä.

C'était vrai que la tenue de Morgana, même si elle était faite pour la vie d'extérieur, avait riche apparence. Néanmoins, tout comme les habits d'Alessar, elle avait l'air ancien et semblait venir d'un autre temps. Cependant, la tenue n'avait pas l'apparence usée qu'avaient les vêtements du jeune homme.

Wylä se tourna alors vers l'arbre :

-Pourquoi vous…

-Pourquoi je tire des flèches dans un tronc d'arbre ? La coupa Morgana avec une ébauche de sourire.

-Ah non, s'exclama Wylä prise de cours. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que… Enfin si, pourquoi le faites-vous ? Finit-elle par demander.

Morgana rit un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment un rire. C'est juste un petit son triste. Joli, mais triste. Wylä ne l'a pas encore vu faire de vrais sourires et encore moins rire. Pour de vrai. Elle se dit que c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'elles ne se connaissent pas. Et pourtant, elle a le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas plus joyeuse auprès de ses connaissances.

-C'est pour mes nerfs. Répondit Morgana.

-Ah !

Il y avait au moins une douzaine de flèches plantées dans l'arbre.

-Je suis désolée. Dit Wylä.

-De quoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive. Quoi que ce soit.

Morgana eu un sourire ironique.

-Désolée… Murmura-t-elle. Elle rit de nouveau, mais ce rire là était sarcastique mais n'était pas plus vrai que le précédent. De plus, il sonnait faux. Elle sembla se reprendre et dit :

-Si tu en savais plus tu ne serais sans aucun doute moins désolée. Même pas du tout.

Wylä devint soudain silencieuse, puis parla de la façon la plus sérieuse du monde :

-Vous savez, il y a dans une histoire que me racontait ma mère, l'un des personnages disait une phrase que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Je m'en rappel encore :

« Je un être inoffensif,

Qui jamais ne souhaita la violence,

Et qui, au combien jamais, ne rechercha la guerre !

Pourtant,

La violence ravage les hommes,

La guerre détruit ces terres,

Et moi,

Je règne sur les cendres.

Je ne suis qu'une souris

Qu'on a forcé à rugir. »

-Tu me compare à une souris ? demanda Morgana en souriant.

Wylä rit.

-Pas exactement. Mais ne faites pas comme tous les autres : n'oubliez pas que c'est la souris, la reine à la fin de l'histoire.

-C'est vrai…

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Morgana le brise :

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser en fait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Wylä, surprise.

-Parce que je t'impose mon mauvais caractère et mes sautes d'humeur. Comme je les impose à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Et en plus tu demande pardon comme si tu étais la cause de mes problèmes.

-Et moi je vous ai raconté ma vie et je vous demande de m'aider alors que vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire. Et pourtant vous m'aidez à retrouver mes amies. Comme ça on est quittes si ça vous rassure.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis Morgana demanda :

-Ces personnes, que tu veux retrouver, demanda-t-elle hésitante, c'est ta famille ?

Wylä répondit avec un sourire triste :

-Presque. J'ai rencontré Yvna, Zey et Xiane quand j'étais assez jeune et je les considère comme des membres de ma famille, mais Völükyä est ma sœur. Ma petite sœur plus précisément.

-C'est bien ça, les sœurs.

Wylä, un peu gênée de s'introduire dans la vie privée d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine demanda néanmoins :

-Vous en avez eu une ?

Elle ne s'était pas donné la peine mettre la question au présent car il était évident, au vu de l'expression de Morgana, que si il y avait eu quelqu'un, celui-ci n'était plus.

-Je crois, dit-elle étrangement, le regard un peu vague. Je crois que j'ai eu une sœur.

Wylä fronça les sourcils : elle savait que certaines personnes avaient une sœur, que d'autres en avaient eu, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui croyait avait eu une sœur. Morgana reprit la parole :

-Oui, j'ai eu une sœur. Ce n'était pas la meilleure, loin de là, mais c'était _ma _sœur.

Le silence revint. Wylä se rendit compte que l'histoire de Morgana, quel qu'elle soit, était beaucoup plus compliqué et sombre qu'on ne le pensait au premier regard. Bien. Ça leur faisait un point commun. Sentant que c'était la fin des confessions, Wylä, qui ne voulait cependant pas mettre fin à la conversation désigna l'arbre en demandant :

-Ça marche votre truc avec les flèches ?

Morgana haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt oui. Après bien sûr, ça dépend des gens.

-Vous croyez que je peux essayez mademoiselle ?

-Bien sûr. Et Wylä ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me parler comme à une personne normale ? Pas comme si j'étais une noble ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Wylä sourit.

-Comme tu voudras, Morgana.

**{-}**

Le combat entre Arthur et Yvna battait son plein. Le roi était sûr de gagner : Yvna n'attaquait pas et se contentait de parer ses attaques en reculant. Gwaine regardait, toujours aussi amusé. A ce moment, Percival et Tristan passèrent dans la cour et furent aussi interpellé par leur camarade :

-Hey ! C'est par ici le spectacle !

Les deux chevaliers s'approchèrent intrigués. Tristan avait décidé de rejoindre les chevaliers juste après le couronnement d'Arthur. Isolde étant morte, il n'avait plus d'autre but que de continuer à défendre la cause pour laquelle elle était morte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percival en voyant son roi en plein combat.

-Princesse s'amuse avec l'invitée. Répondit Gwaine en souriant.

Tristan observa un moment l'affrontement avant de dire :

-Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'invitée qui s'amuse avec Princesse…

Les deux combattants continuaient leur danse sous les yeux des spectateurs. Arthur continuait d'attaquer et remarqua qu'Yvna était à présent guidé contre le mur. Sûr de sa victoire, il comptait la désarmer d'un dernier coup, mais fut surpris quand il rencontra de la résistance : en effet, Yvna ne se contentait plus de parer, elle effectuait à présent une pression constante sur la lame du roi de façon à l'entraver. Arthur, désorienté par se retournement de situation ne réagis pas tout de suite, continuant simplement à parer l'assaut. Yvna, qui visiblement n'attendait que cette hésitation, tout en maintenant le contact du fer, força l'épée d'Arthur vers le bas. Puis ne perdant pas un instant, elle porta sa jambe gauche derrière la jambe droite du souverain, et appuya son bras gauche tendu à hauteur de son cou et le poussa violemment à terre. Et alors qu'il se préparait à se redresser, il sentit quelque chose de froid et tranchant presser contre sa gorge. Il entendit ensuite une voix calme dans laquelle on sentait cependant percer l'amusement :

-J'ai peur d'avoir gagné, roi.

Yvna retira l'épée qu'elle rangea dans son dos, et tendit sa main à Arthur.

-Je vous l'avais dit que vous étiez trop lent.

Arthur mit sa main dans celle d'Yvna qui l'aida à se relever.

-Alors, Princesse, des problèmes pour se battre ? Lança Gwaine.

-Si tu es si sûr de toi, affronte la toi-même ! Répliqua Arthur, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il était roi et Gwaine simple chevalier.

-Je ne suis pas contre ! J'ai put me débrouiller avec une épée de bois contre une troupe de quinze hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, je devrais pouvoir gérer une guerrière avec une véritable lame ! Dit le chevalier en se levant. Il sortit sa propre épée et remplaça Arthur face à Yvna. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avec un sourire et se saisit cette fois d'une épée dans chaque main.

-Oui, enfin tu ferais mieux d'être prudent, parce quand tu te retrouveras à terre sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, je ne me gênerais pas pour rire moi non plus ! Lui lança Arthur en passant et rejoignit Percival et Tristan.

Leon et Elyan arrivèrent à leur tour et furent instantanément interpellés par Arthur qui désirait apparemment donner le plus de publique possible à ce qui allait, il l'espérait, tourner Gwaine en ridicule à son tour.

**{-}**

Depuis les écuries, Merlin observait la scène, amusé. D'habitude, nettoyer les écuries n'était pas du tout agréable et passablement ennuyeux, mais pour une fois, il avait de la compagnie, ce qui rendait le travail plus sympathique.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'essaye un sort pour t'aider ? Proposa une nouvelle fois Völükyä, assise sur une botte de foin.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà fais remarquer, Arthur a insisté sur le fait que la magie ne devait être utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et je crains que le nettoyage des écuries ne fasse pas partie des cas prioritaires.

L'invocatrice haussa les épaules puis dit :

-Je sais bien, mais il n'a pas précisé qu'il devait être au courant quand on l'utilisait !

Merlin eu un petit rire et rajouta :

-Oui, mais j'hésite néanmoins sur l'utilisation du terme « essayer » !

-Ah ça ! Oui, évidemment, on ne peut être sûrs de rien… La magie, c'est toujours un coup à prendre !

-Et les écuries incendiées sont un coup que je préfère ne _pas_ prendre !

-Qui a dit que j'allais les incendier !? S'exclama Völükyä d'une voix faussement indignée.

Tous deux s'amusèrent encore de cela pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le bruit cinglant d'une épée qui heurte les pavés ne se fasse entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit pour découvrir que Gwaine venait de se faire désarmer et se trouvait avec une lame sur la gorge et une sur la poitrine. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix indiquant qu'Arthur était en train de prendre sa revanche verbales sur le chevalier.

-Tiens, Yvna en a encore battu un. Déclara Völükyä. On devinait au son de sa voix que ce n'était pas événement rare qui méritait qu'on s'en étonne.

-C'est une très bonne guerrière. Fit remarquer Merlin en continuant le travail pour lequel il était présent initialement.

-Elle n'a pas souvent perdu de combats. En fait ses défaites sont tellement rares que je pourrais citer le jour et le lieu où elles se sont déroulées, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a battu.

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Merlin en tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice.

Völükyä regarda ses pieds s'agiter dans le vide. Elle était montée sur la plus haute des bottes de foin et touchait presque le plafond.

-Depuis que j'ai huit ans. Elle est comme une mère pour nous toutes. Sauf pour Zey, qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'une « mère » peut être !

Elle avait dit la dernière partit de sa phrase sur un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux, mais dans lequel on percevait un certain malaise.

-Comment on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est une mère ? demanda Merlin étonné et, il faut bien le dire, curieux.

-Quand on n'en a pas eu, c'est difficile d'imaginer le concept. Répondit Völükyä.

La réponse fit s'arrêter Merlin net. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Ça ne la rend pas triste, tu sais, continua Völükyä. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère, et n'a pas su que de telles personnes existaient avant longtemps. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait complètement saisit l'idée de toute façon…

Merlin la fixait toujours ne sachant que dire. Quand Völükyä le remarqua elle s'exclama :

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça ne chagrine pas Zey de ne pas avoir de mère : tu ne peux pas manquer de ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! De plus Zey est très particulière. Les gens qui ne la connaissent pas diraient qu'elle a une personnalité compliquée, mais je ne le pense pas. Elle agit de manière très logique. C'est les gens qui sont compliqués, pas elle. J'aimerai que le monde soit aussi simple qu'il l'est dans sa tête. Dans son esprit, il y a que quatre catégories de personnes : elle, ceux qu'elle aime, ceux qu'elle n'aime pas et les autres.

Il s'écoula quelques instants de silence avant que Merlin prenne la parole :

-Et comment les classe-t-elle ?

-Avec la confiance. Elle basse sa confiance sur la compréhension qu'elle a des gens. Elle ne fait pas confiance à ceux qu'elle ne comprend pas et qui constitue la plus grande partie de la population. Et elle n'aime pas ceux qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Merlin réfléchit pendant quelques instants à ce qui venaient d'être dit, puis déclara :

-C'est très simple comme sélection.

-Je te l'avais dit : Zey n'est pas compliquée, c'est les autres qui le sont.

-Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps aussi je suppose ?

-Oui, Wylä l'a toujours beaucoup apprécié.

Völükyä sembla soudain très triste et Merlin en comprit immédiatement la raison :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, on va retrouver ta sœur. C'est promis.

Völükyä eu un sourire attristé.

-Ne fais jamais de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Il la referma donc et laissa le silence s'installer. Finalement, Völükyä le fit sursauter en tapant dans ses mains.

-Bon, aller ! Cessons de broyez du noir, c'est mauvais pour le moral ! Comment allait Xiane la dernière fois que tu l'a vu ?

Le jeune homme fut prit de cours par la question mais y répondit cependant en lui contant l'épisode la salle du trône.

**{-} **

Xiane, elle, ressentait le besoin de bouger : elle s'était rassasiée et reposée, maintenant, elle voulait une activité. Elle n'était pas mourante bon sang ! En tout cas, elle ne l'était plus. Elle se leva de la couchette sur laquelle on l'avait consigné et mit une tenue descente renonçant cependant à sa côte de maille, et quitta les appartements de Gaius le plus discrètement qu'elle put et rejoignit le grand hall du château sans être vue. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la renvoi se coucher.

Xiane se promena au hasard des couloirs ne croisant âme qui vive. Elle se demandait où était passé tous les serviteurs. Xiane s'accouda à une fenêtre et regarda le ciel : le soleil était à son zénith. Le personnel préparait sans doute le repas. Elle continua son vagabondage dans le château. La jeune femme entendit soudain un bruit de céramique qui se brise. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'origine du bruit. Elle arriva devant une porte entrouverte qu'elle poussa doucement.

Dans la pièce il avait une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une magnifique robe. Xiane ne douta pas un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une des nobles du château. Sa chevelure brune et bouclée avait été tressée et sa couleur de peau était la même que celle d'Yvna. Elle était accroupie et ramassait les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été un vase. Comme la jeune femme ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, Xiane se signala :

-Excusez-moi…

La femme releva brusquement la tête et lâcha les débris qu'elle tenait en se redressant.

-Oh, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'exclama la femme. Je me souviens de vous, vous êtes une des voyageuses qui sont arrivées hier. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez bien récupéré grâce à… A votre magie. Elle semblait hésitante sur la fin de sa phrase.

Xiane comprit tout de suite que cette hésitation était due la méfiance que la femme avait sûrement vis-à-vis de la magie.

-Je ne mords pas, vous savez. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Cependant, cette remarque sembla la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. La clerc chercha alors une autre manœuvre pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Je suis Xiane, et vous ?

L'autre paru soulagée par cette diversion :

-Guinevere, mais appelez- moi juste Gwen ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Xiane resta interdite avant de dire :

-Guinevere, la femme du roi ?

-Oui.

-Donc la reine de Camelot par déduction ?

-Et bien, oui.

Xiane hocha lentement la tête puis reprit :

-Et moi, la pauvre voyageuse qui vient d'arriver la veille, je devrais vous appeler « juste Gwen » ?

Le silence tomba, pendant que Gwen ouvrait de grands yeux comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

-Euh… Je…

-Non, mais ne réfléchissez pas, je ne devrais pas vous appeler comme ça, coupa Xiane, et vous ne devriez certainement pas me le proposez.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Gwen baissa la tête, mais Xiane s'exclama aussitôt :

-Non ! Ne courbez pas l'échine ! Surtout pas devant quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre rang !

La reine redressa la tête aussi brusquement que si on lui avait mit une gifle.

-Désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

-Non, non, non et re-non ! Ne vous excusez pas face à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et qui est visiblement inférieur à vous ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'on vous a appris ? Venez là.

Xiane attrapa le poignet de Gwen qui ne savait plus où se mettre et alla s'assoir avec elle sur le lit. Elle lui prit ensuite les mains et dit :

-On va tout reprendre depuis le début ! En tant que reine, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être gentille. Vous pouvez être bienveillante, juste, ferme, mais pas gentille. Cette façon d'agir va faire penser à tout le monde que vous êtes facile à manipuler où que vous êtes un peu simplette. Chez vous, vous faites comme vous voulez, les gens vous connaissent, vous leur faites confiance, tout va bien ! Vous pouvez être vous-même. Mais devant d'autres nobles, devant des inconnus, vous vous tenez droite, vous levez la tête et vous pensez « meurtre ». Et il ne faut jamais s'excuser. Ça c'est la base, si vous ne le faites pas, toutes les autres femmes de la cour vont prendre ça comme un prétexte pour se moquer de vous. Parce que faites-moi confiance, y'a rien de plus vicieux qu'une courtisane, c'est prouvé.

Gwen était ébahie : elle recevait une leçon sur la royauté d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Cependant Xiane ne se moquait, ne lui lançait pas non plus de regard de pitié sans rien dire comme le faisaient certaine personnes quand elles la voyaient faire une chose à laquelle une reine e devrait pas s'abaisser. Non, elle l'avait tout de suite corrigée sans même réfléchir et elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison… Commença Gwen, mais Xiane la coupa de nouveau.

-Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas parce que je parle franchement avec plein d'assurance qu'il faut vous laissez démonter. Vous devez montrer plus d'assurance que moi dans votre réponse. Allez-y !

Et elle attendit. Gwen ne trouvait rien à dire : elle était prise de cours par la demande. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois et obtint le même résultat, puis commença une phrase qu'elle ne finit pas. Xiane finit par l'arrêter.

-Bon, on va commencer plus facile, d'accord ? Déjà ce que vous venez de briser là.

Elle désigna les débris sur le sol.

-Plutôt que de nettoyer vous-même comme je vous ai vu faire, appelé un domestique pour qu'il s'en occupe à votre place !

Cette fois, Gwen retrouva la parole :

-Mais je ne peux pas leur imposer de courir à droite et à gauche seulement parce que j'ai brisé quelque chose ! J'ai moi-même été une servante et je sais à quel point cela peut être épuisant !

-Ah ! Là ! Très bien pour la réponse, il faut garder ce ton et cette assurance, là c'est parfait !

Gwen l'observa visiblement étonnée que ce soit tout ce qu'elle ait retenu.

-Bon et puis pour le truc de la servante, ça explique votre manque de connaissance sur le sujet, mais peu importe. Maintenant, vous êtes reine ! Alors, on va commencer tout doucement, par les ordres déjà. Il faut les formuler avec respect et fermeté. Aller, hop ! On va se trouver un serviteur et on essaye !

Et sur ces mots, Xiane se leva et entrainant Guinevere à suite, elle quitta la pièce.

Entrainer la nouvelle reine de Camelot à remplir ses fonctions. Xiane venait de trouver son activité.

**{-}**

Zey se promenait dans le château en évitant tous le monde comme la peste. Elle cherchait endroit où personne ne viendrait mettre son nez et la déranger. Il y avait toujours dans les châteaux des lieux que tous évitaient pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Après beaucoup d'errance, elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Pourquoi celle-ci ? A cause d'un sentiment. Ou plutôt une émotion. Car si Zey n'avait aucun talent dans le domaine des sentiments, elle excellait dans celui des émotions. Et qu'on le veuille ou non, c'était deux choses très différentes. Elle voulu ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Peu importe. Elle sortit de sa manche de fins instruments, et s'en servi pour crocheter la serrure en quelques secondes et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

C'était ce qui semblait avoir été une chambre de noble. Elle savait que personne d'autre n'était venu car il n'y avait pas de traces de pas sur le sol poussiéreux. L'endroit semblait avoir été laissé tel que son-sa déduit rapidement Zey en remarquant des bijoux- propriétaire l'avait quitté. Zey ouvrit une armoire, faisant voler de la poussière autour d'elle. Elle agita sa main devant son visage pour repousser les particules importunes. Toutes les robes entreposées là étaient faites des plus beaux tissus et auraient sans doute été resplendissantes si on ne les avait pas délaissées. Zey referma l'armoire et regarda les divers objets éparpillés sur la coiffeuse : des parures de toue beauté, des fioles de parfum, du maquillage… En tant normal, elle aurait tout prit, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas. Car Zey avait pour principe de ne voler que ce qui n'appartenait pas à celui chez qui elle logeait. Quel dommage, il y avait tant de belles choses ! Oui, si on oubliait les toiles d'araignée qui n'auraient pas dû être là, celle qui vivait là avait vraiment une belle vie ! Et pourtant…

Toutes ces ondes négatives dans un même endroit… Zey décida de passer à un examen plus attentif de la pièce. Elle couvrit ses yeux de ses mains, inspira profondément, fit le vide dans sa tête et retira ses mains sans rouvrir les yeux.

A présent, elle voyait.

Toutes les émotions qui avaient emplis cette pièce et l'avaient marquée. Zey pouvait voir la joie en orange pale, du respect en bleu clair, l'amitié en vert clair, l'empressement en indigo, une idylle d'un orange chaud et doux, et un amour naissant en rose tendre. Mais Zey savait ne pas se laisser avoir par un premier regard : les émotions négatives sont plus insidieuses, mais aussi plus fort, et on peut les manquer si on ne regarde pas avec attention. Et à force de chercher, elle trouva une véritable armée qui lui piqua les yeux. La peur en marron, le doute en kaki, le mensonge couleur de boue, le chagrin gris comme un jour de pluie, et la haine, ô tant de haine, noire comme la nuit. Mais c'est alors qu'elle vit une autre teinte qui venait de sous le lit. Zey alla s'accroupir et regarda. Là, elle observa une petite poupée qui avait été pendue sous le lit et baignait dans la couleur ocre. Elle s'en saisit, se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Toutes les couleurs s'évanouirent. Et dans sa main, Zey tenait ce qu'elle savait être une effigie magique. Enchantement. Ou plutôt nécromancie, vu la couleur qui enveloppait l'objet. L'ocre. La couleur de la lâcheté.

Zey rangea la poupée dans une sacoche qu'elle avait à la taille : une effigie magique appartenait toujours à celui qui en avait subit l'influence. Et Zey décida qu'elle retrouverait cette personne. Elle demanderait l'aide de Völükyä. Et de Wylä quand celle-ci serrait rentrée. Et éventuellement, si il fallait vraiment beaucoup de puissance magique, l'assistance de l'autre. Merlin. C'était un nom qui butait sur la langue. Zey n'aimait pas trop le prononcer. Elle préférait la façon dont les druides l'appelaient : Emrys. Mais personne d'autre ne devait savoir qu'il s'appelait comme ça, lui avait-on précisé. Zey secoua la tête. Le mensonge. Depuis le temps qu'on lui en parlait, elle n'en avait pas toujours pas comprit l'intérêt.

Zey alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce dans laquelle l'ambiance était vraiment lourde. Elle tira le loquait et entrouvrit légèrement la vitre. Elle appuya sa tête contre la surface froide et regarda vaguement ce qui se déroulait en bas.

**{-}**

Völükyä attendait patiemment que Merlin s'éloigne un peu puis elle murmura.

-_Feng obecede watashi! Purgare jiàn lugar! _

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'un vent puissant s'engouffrait dans les écuries et nettoyait jusqu'au dernier brin de paille, faisant des petits tas bien proprets.

-Völükyä ! S'exclama Merlin en se retournant aussitôt, mi-fâché, mi-admiratif. Plutôt admiratif d'ailleurs.

- Ils sont violents les courants d'air par ici ! Lança Völükyä d'une voix exagérément surprise en descendant de sa tour de foin.

Elle lui prit le balai des mains qu'elle jeta dans un coin, puis dit :

-Bon, maintenant, si on se trouvait un endroit pour parler magie sérieusement ?

-C'était quoi ce sort ?

La mystique prit un ton taquin :

-Ah, le grand Emrys, il sauve le monde, mais il n'est pas capable de nettoyer une écurie avec sa magie ! Pour ton information, c'est un sort élémentaire de base de maitrise de l'air qu'apprennent la plupart des invocateurs vers cinq ans pour s'entrainer.

-C'est sûr que ça ne m'a pas paru vraiment capitale, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Tu en as d'autres dans le même style ?

-Je peux te faire un sort de dessalage des morues qui te ferait crever de jalousie !

-Très bien, je t'emmène aux cuisines et on va voir ça.

Ils sortirent des écuries en se lançant d'autres défis dans le même genre. Merlin passait l'une de ses meilleure matinée : il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de pouvoir parler de la magie, de ce qu'il était librement. Pas de destiné, pas de danger qui menaçait Camelot. Juste une simple conversation. Il espérait juste qu'un jour, il pourrait avoir cette conversation sans la peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Il y avait une époque aussi, où il aurait pu avoir la possibilité de parler ainsi librement, avec une amie. Mais la chance était passée, et l'époque révolue. Il ne fallait plus y penser.

Alors qu'ils traversaient tous deux la cour en plaisantant sur le fait qu'Yvna avait encore battu l'un des chevaliers, Merlin releva la tête. Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Il ne sait pas. Et pourquoi son regard se posa-t-il sur cet endroit précis ? On peut le deviner. Mais le fait est que ce qu'il vit faillit le faire trébucher. La fenêtre de la chambre de Morgana était entrouverte.

**{-} **

Zey inspira profondément. Elle regarda distraitement Yvna qui se battait avec des hommes en bas. La guerrière se battait avec son agilité coutumière. Elle sourit. Elle appréciait ce poste d'observation d'où elle pouvait voir sans être vue.

Zey remarqua alors Völükyä qui marchait aux cotés de Merlin. Ils semblaient rirent. Soudain, Merlin releva la tête et son regard se figea.

Zey se rendit compte qu'il voyait que la fenêtre était ouverte alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il détourna les yeux un instant et elle s'empressa de repousser la vitre et fermer le loquait. Puis elle quitta rapidement la chambre ne voulant pas plus attirer l'attention.

**{-}**

Pourquoi était-elle ouverte ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, il était là quand Arthur a fermé la porte, condamnant cette pièce à l'oubli. Alors pourquoi…

-Merlin !

Il sortit de ses pensés et tourna son attention vers la voix qui l'appelait. Il vit Völükyä qui le regardait intriguée.

-Alors, tu viens ? Je ne sais pas où c'est moi, les cuisines !

-Quoi ? Ah, oui, j'arrive !

Il reprit sa marche, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre avant.

Elle était de nouveau fermée.

Était-ce parce qu'il avait pensé à elle ? Si c'était le cas ça devenait vraiment inquiétant qu'une simple pensés lui fasse avoir des hallucinations. En voyant la fenêtre ouverte, il avait tout de suite pensé au jour de son arrivée à Camelot. Mais il manquait un détail pour que le tableau de son souvenir soit parfait : celle qui était à la fenêtre ce jour là.

**{-}**

-Pourquoi tu n'aime pas la ville de Camelot ? demanda Wylä en laçant une de ses fléchettes dans le tronc. Elle et Morgana faisait ça depuis une heure en perlant de choses et d'autres. Wylä était toujours gênée avec les inconnus, plus précisément ceux qui l'impressionnaient, mais dès qu'elle avait pris ses marques, sa timidité fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle devenait une véritable boule d'énergie insolente, capricieuse et curieuse.

Au son du mot « Camelot », la main de Morgana ripa sur son arc et elle manqua magistralement sa cible.

-C'est passé à deux mètres. Commenta Wylä en observant les réactions de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci reprit une flèche sans se démonter, et se prépara de nouveau à tirer.

-Ça m'étonne qu'Alessar ne t'ai pas demandé de laisser tomber le sujet. Dit-elle simplement.

-Oh, il l'a fait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête en générale. Sauf si le sujet devient trop douloureux ou trop personnel pour en parler.

-Et bien saches que c'est un sujet douloureux _et_ personnel.

Morgana se prépara à tirer.

-Problèmes familiales, je suppose ? Demanda Wylä.

Morgana manqua sa cible.

-Encore raté. Dit Wylä.

-Je n'ai pas été assez clair peut-être ? Lança Morgana visiblement de plus en plus frustrée.

Wylä baissa légèrement la tête.

-Désolée. Je ne veux pas t'embêter, mais, tu m'as tellement aidé et je voudrais te rendre la pareille en… Je ne sais pas moi… Explosant le crâne de quelqu'un qui t'ennuie, ou au moins dire le fond de ma pensé à quelqu'un qui dit du mal de toi… Ou faire cramer Camelot, enfin bref quelque chose qui te rendrait service.

Morgana se radoucit et baissa son arc.

-Faire cramer Camelot ? Répéta-t-elle amusée.

-C'est dans mes cordes. Répondit Wylä en lançant une fléchette dans l'arbre.

Il fut un temps où Morgana aurait sauté sur la proposition.

-C'est gentil de ta par de proposer, mais c'est plus centré que la ville toute entière. Dit-elle.

Elle tendit de nouveau la corde de son arc pour tirer.

-C'est à cause d'un garçon, hein ? lança soudain Wylä.

La flèche de Morgana se perdit dans les feuillages.

-Manqué pour le tir. Par contre, moi avec mes suppositions, j'ai plutôt visé juste.

-Oui, admit Morgana, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Dis-moi ce que je pense ! S'exclama Wylä en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

-Que j'ai eu une sorte d'histoire amoureuse qui s'est mal terminée. Répondit Morgana en reposant son arc, abandonnant le tir.

-Ce n'est pas loin, mais non ! Je ne pensais pas exactement à ça.

-Hey, retentit soudain une voix. C'est quoi ces discutions pendant que nous ne sommes pas là ?

Alessar et Elister apparurent entre les arbres.

-Rien que vous ne sachiez pas déjà, répondit Morgana. Pourquoi êtes vous déjà rentrez ?

Elister s'écroula sur le sol.

-On a fait deux villes et ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Et tu es chanceuse qu'on en ait fait autant !

-Pour toi, je comprends, mais pas pour Alessar.

-Trop de lumière, je m'épuise plus vite. Et on est en plein midi, c'est une horreur ! Je m'y remets dès que le soleil s'est couché.

Wylä fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il fasse jour ou qu'il fasse nuit ?

Le silence se fit.

-Ça ne fait rien… Je t'expliquerais… Finit par dire Alessar, éludant la question.

La jeune fille se montra sceptique et rajouta :

-Tu sais que je pourrais m'amuser à insister ?

Alessar se tourna vers Morgana lui posant une question du regard. Celle-ci hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Non, elle ne plaisante pas. Elle est du genre tenace en plus.

-Je vois, vous avez dû devenir amies assez vite.

Morgana lui envoya une pomme de pain qu'il rattrapa sans mal.

-Tu n'apprécie pas mes allusions ?

Elle lui tira la langue, comme une enfant.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Wylä à Elister.

-Oui, c'est bien, ça fait des petits spectacles. Tu veux de l'eau ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant une gourde qu'il avait à la taille.

-Oui, merci.

Après avoir bu, elle soumit une idée au groupe :

-Au lieu que se soit les garçons fassent tout, moi et Morgana on pourrait aller chercher dans les villes que vous avez proposez. Ca irait plus vite, et je ne veux pas m'imposer…

Elle fut coupée par Alessar.

-Impossible. Comme tu l'a dis, tu ne connais pas les environs, et il vaut pour Morgana qu'elle ne se balade pas trop dans les grandes villes.

-Pourquoi ?

Le silence accueillit sa question.

-J'insiste ? Demanda-t-elle en consultant tout le monde du regard.

-Là, non, sincèrement non. Répondit Elister.

Comprenant que le sujet est sensible, Wylä lève les mains en signe de reddition.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu veux de l'eau ? Offrit-elle à Morgana par politesse en lui présentant la gourde

Wylä aurait pu s'attendre à tout sauf à ce qui suivit : à peine avait-elle tendu l'eau à Morgana que celle-ci sursautait en reculant, une peur panique dans le regard comme si Wylä lui pointait une dague sur la gorge. La scène ne dura que quelques instants, assez cependant pour qu'on s'en aperçoive.

-Non, je n'ai pas soif. Finit-elle par articuler blanche comme un linge.

-Très bien. Dit Wylä complètement refroidie par cette réaction disproportionnée et incompréhensible.

Quand elle retourna son attention sur les deux garçons, elle vit sur leur visage un mélange de colère et de compassion. La compassion s'adressait à Morgana, même s'ils ne disaient rien. La colère, elle, n'était pas pour elle comme elle l'a tout d'abord pensé, mais pour un être qui n'était pas présent. Wylä remarqua aussi que ce qui était de la colère chez Elister devenait de la rage chez Alessar. Pendant un cours instant, elle cru voir un éclat rouge dans ses yeux. Et pendant un cours instant, elle eu peur. Cependant la tension retomba, mais le silence resta, jusqu'à ce qu'Elister leur suggère :

-Ça vous dit le jeu du caillou ?

-Le jeu du quoi ? Demanda Wylä trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce silence pesant.

-Le jeu du caillou : tu prends un gobelet que tu pose à trois ou cinq pied de distance et du dois lancer des petits cailloux dedans sans dépasser la ligne.

-Ça n'a pas l'air mal. Moi ça me va. Et vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Alessar de nouveau souriant.

-Oui, c'est très bien comme ça. Dit Morgana avec un sourire forcé.

-Bon, et bien allons-y ! S'exclama Elister en se levant le premier.

**{-}**

_« La lumière montre l'ombre et la vérité le mystère »_

_ Proverbe latin médiévale. _

La nuit était tombée. Merlin était sortit discrètement de la ville. Il avait l'intension d'aller voir Kilgharrah afin de lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver la sœur de Völükyä : on voit toujours plus de choses quand on peut voler. Et si celui-ci refusait, il pouvait toujours le lui ordonner, même si il n'aimait pas du tout en être réduit à cette extrémité.

Cependant, une chose le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait quitté Camelot : c'était le sentiment d'être suivit. Lui-même avait déjà suivit des gens, Morgana principalement, mais se sentir suivit est un sentiment tout autre. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas sûr d'être suivit, mais il avait le sentiment d'être observé. Il s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises, sans rien voir, pourtant, le malaise restait. Un instant, seulement, il avait cru apercevoir une ombre. Toutefois, il s'était vite résonné : une ombre ? La nuit ?

Il était à présent dans la forêt, et n'arrivait toujours pas se défaire de ce sentiment, surtout qu'à présent, si une personne le suivait vraiment, il serait beaucoup plus facile pour elle de se dissimuler. Il se décida cependant à appeler le Grand Dragon, même si l'impression d'être observé l'avait fait hésiter à le faire. Ce dernier arriva et se posa sur le sol en repliant ses ailes. Merlin s'était habitué à ces arrivées théâtrales.

-Et bien, que veux cette fois jeune magicien ? demanda-t-il une fois posé.

Merlin eu un demi-sourire : et lui qui croyait que les dragons étaient démiurges.

Cependant Kilgharrah reprit aussitôt la parole :

-Oh, mais je suppose que tu désire que je fasse quelque chose à propos des voyageuses qui sont arrivées hier ?

Le sourire de Merlin se fana : bon d'accord, les dragons _sont_ démiurges.

-Oui, répondit Merlin, la sœur de Völükyä ne peut pas être très loin. Elle était à pied et poursuivit. Au mieux, elle a pu atteindre la forêt, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée et ne soit pas en état de se défendre seule.

-Ne sous-estime pas l'instinct de survis. Il mène plus loin que l'on ne croit. Je me demande si c'est cela qui aide la sorcière à survivre ou ta continuelle inaction ?

« Et voila, c'est repartit… » Pensa Merlin.

-Nous n'avons pas revue Morgana depuis sept mois ! Qui vous dit qu'elle… N'a pas abandonné ?

Il se refusait à supposer à voix haute qu'elle pouvait être morte. C'était complètement idiot, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais c'était ainsi.

-N'a tu rien appris, jeune magicien ?! La sorcière n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas asservie Camelot ! Elle ne vit que pour la destruction ! Elle est l'ombre de ta lumière…

-La haine de mon amour, bla bla bla. Merci, je connais le refrain ! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas pour m'entendre répéter les mêmes choses encore et encore que j'étais venu vous voir !

Le dragon redevint silencieux. Les conversations sur Morgana se terminait toujours de la même manière. Mais Kilgharrah se satisfaisait de savoir qu'au moins à présent, Merlin considérait la sorcière comme une menace.

-Très bien. Cependant, n'oublie pas quel est son destin.

« Vous me le répétez tellement souvent que cela serait impossible ! » pensa Merlin, mais il se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire.

-Allez-vous m'aider, ou dois-je vous l'ordonner ?

Kilgharrah paraissait hésiter. Merlin soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez m'annoncer que l'une d'entre elles est destinée à détruire le monde ? Encore.

Le dragon paru agacé par cette réplique, mais répondit néanmoins de façon calme.

-Non, le problème se trouve plutôt dans l'absence d'information à leur sujet.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux : en fait, les dragons savent absolument presque tout.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune magicien. Il arrive que certaines choses soient sues par la Destinée uniquement. Je ne sais quels rôles elles joueront dans cette histoire.

Merlin était fatigué. Sa journée avait été longue et éprouvante, malgré l'intervention de Völükyä, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher. Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Écoutez, le fait qu'elles n'aient aucun rôle à jouer peut s'expliquer facilement, vu qu'elles voudront sans doute repartir une fois Wylä retrouvée ! C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence !

Kilgharrah resta interdit devant cette déclaration. Puis reprenant son habitude habituelle, il dit :

-Dans ce cas cela se produira vite : la sœur de la jeune mystique reviendra après demain. Comment, je ne le sais pas, mais elle sera là.

La mâchoire de Merlin serait tombée si elle n'était pas accrochée.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis : la Destinée nous cache certaines choses mais nous laisse la possibilité d'en découvrir d'autres.

Merlin sentait l'énervement monter.

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire tout de suite ?!

-Non.

Cette fois, Merlin abandonna le combat verbal avec le dragon. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Merci, au revoir, à une prochaine fois. » et s'en alla. Avant que Kilgharrah ne s'envole, Merlin l'entendit dire :

-Les voix de la Destinée sont impénétrables, jeune magicien. Il n'y jamais de hasard, jamais.

Puis, il s'envola, laissant un Merlin exténué retourner à Camelot en paix. Il était d'ailleurs tellement exténué qu'il avait oublié le fait qu'il avait peut-être été suivit.

Mais l'Ombre camouflée dans les arbres n'avait pas oublié, elle. Agile et silencieuse, elle suivit Merlin alors qu'il retournait à Camelot. Ce fut un peu plus ardu quand il fut de retour en ville, mais l'Ombre est une enfant de la nuit qui ne craint pas la difficulté. Et toujours aussi discrète, elle observa le jeune magicien qui rentrait chez lui.

Merlin se frottait les yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une jeune femme juste en face de lui. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Zey la plus silencieuse des voyageuses.

-Tu ne dors pas. Dit-il un peu étonné.

-Toi non plus. Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Oui, je… J'étais sorti prendre l'air.

Zey fronça les sourcils, visiblement nervée par ses paroles. Pourquoi, Merlin l'ignorait. Elle se retira, et dit en passant à côté de lui :

-Méfis-toi. Les paroles fausses ne mènent qu'à la ruine de celui qui les prononce. Pour ma part, je n'en ais jamais comprit l'intérêt.

Et Zey s'en fut, plus silencieuse qu'une ombre.

_« Même le lilas blanc a une ombre »_

_ Proverbe français._

**{-}**

Avant que la nuit tombe, Morgana avait emmené Wylä à la rivière pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer, et nettoyer ses vêtements par la même occasion. Le jeu du caillou avait détendu tout le monde. C'était un jeu très simple et stupide mais on s'y prenait très facilement et ça vidait la tête, ce qui avait été plus que bienvenu.

Quand Wylä fut propre et habillée, Morgana lui proposa de soigner ses coupures, ce que la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir. Cependant, elle fut surprise de voir que cela semblait lui demander autant d'énergie. Elle en parla à Alessar pendant que Morgana et Elister s'était éloignés pour préparer quelque chose à manger. La bonne humeur du jeune homme s'assombrit.

-C'est à cause d'une effigie magique. Cette saleté est supposée l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais Morgana est puissante et a réussit à en combattre un peu les effets.

-Une effigie magique, s'exclama Wylä. Ce n'est pas un tendre, celui qui lui a fait ça ! C'est de vraies saloperies ces petites poupées ! Enfin, pas toujours. Si on se contente de faire de petits enchantements dessus, ça va, ça peut faire une bonne blague. Mais des qu'on passe aux sorts de nécromancies… Ca devient vicieux limite pervers !

-Dis-donc, tu t'y connais bien toi ! Lui dit-il soudain intrigué.

Wylä rougit un peu.

-Oui, je suis née dans un village de mystiques et y ais passé mon enfance. Et en plus, Zey, une de mes amies, a vécu une partit de sa vie avec des nécromanciens. Et même si elle ne fait pas de magie, elle connait des sortilèges plus malveillant les un que les autres. Mais même si elle faisait de la magie, ça ne lui servirait pas : elle est du genre à attaquer de front.

-On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec elle.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Ils se turent tout les deux laissant le temps à un silence tranquille de s'installer. Le soleil était presque entièrement couché à présent.

-Quand même, murmura Wylä, une effigie magique qui draine les pouvoirs… C'est un beau petit fils de chienne celui qui a fait ça !

-Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche ! S'exclama Alessar faussement outré.

-De toutes façons, dit Wylä, avec les effigies magiques, il n'y a qu'une seule solution…

Alessar et la conjuratrice échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Tout faire cramer !

Ils rirent ensemble, plaisantant encore là-dessus un moment.

La soirée passa. Alessar était allé continuer les recherches pour Wylä, et Elister était roulé en chien de fusil à l'entré de la grotte. Wylä n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle et Morgana dormait tête à tête, et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir si son amie dormait. Elle se demanda un instant si on pouvait appeler amie une personne qu'on connaissait depuis un jour, puis décida que oui, on le pouvait. Wylä chuchota alors :

-Morgana ?

-Oui. Répondit l'autre.

-Tu dors ?

-Ca parait évident, non ?! Répliqua Morgana d'une voix qui était entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

-Oui, je sais, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours du mal à dormir de toute façon.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Et Morgana raconta. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à Wylä, mais elle raconta. Elle raconta qu'elle avait des cauchemars parce qu'elle était une prophète. Elle parla de son bracelet qui devait bloquer ses mauvais rêves, mais qu'elle avait perdu en se battant. Elle parla de certaine de ses visions. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, elle se mit à parler de Camelot. La mémoire est une pelote de laine dont il suffit de tirer un fil pour que tout se défasse. Elle parla du château, d'Arthur, des chevaliers, de Gwen, de Gaius, de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé et détesté. Au fur et à mesure que la fatigue augmentait, elle commença à parler de ce qu'elle avait fait. Des horribles choses qu'elle avait faites. Wylä ne dit rien, ne l'interrompit pas. Morgana parla aussi de ce qu'on lui avait fait à elle. Il y en a un qu'elle dont elle ne parla qu'à la fin, quand elle fut tellement endormie qu'elle ne savait put de quoi elle parlait. Et quand elle lui dit qu'il l'avait empoisonné, Wylä leva son bras et lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Avant de s'endormir, Morgana se dit que Völükyä était une fille très chanceuse d'avoir une sœur comme celle-ci.

**{-} **

Le lendemain à Camelot se déroula presque de la même manière. Après les chevaliers, Yvna fit la connaissance des domestiques, Xiane balada Gwen dans tout le château en lui disant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son statut de reine, et Zey s'amusa à marcher sur le toit du château n'adressant la parole à personne. Merlin ne savait pas comment prendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit précédente. Ce n'était pas une menace, mais ce n'était pas une parole d'amie non plus. Völükyä resta de nouveau avec lui, le suivant et l'aidant dans ses taches quotidiennes. Merlin aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que sa sœur allait bientôt revenir pour qu'elle arrête d'avoir ce visage inquiet. A par sa mère et Will d'une certaine manière, Merlin n'avait jamais eu de grande famille, et son père était mort le jour où il l'avait enfin rencontré. Si Völükyä n'attendait pas le retour de sa sœur, il l'aurait bien gardée pour jouer le grand frère.

Vers la mi-journée, alors qu'ils passaient tout deux dans la cour, Völükyä demanda :

-Qui vivait dans la chambre abandonnée dont tu fixais la fenêtre hier ?

Merlin faillit tomber à nouveau.

-Comment sait tu que quelqu'un vivait là ?

Völükyä sourit.

-C'est Zey qui me l'a dit, elle a exploré le château et trouvé cette chambre. Et par déduction, elle a supposé que quelqu'un y vivait il n'y a pas longtemps.

Zey. Cette fille avait vraiment l'art de fourrer son nez partout.

-Personne. Dit-il rapidement.

Völükyä fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle se tut un moment puis lança soudainement :

-Personne ? Et elle alors ?

Cette fois, Merlin tomba réellement. Il se releva sous les rirent de la jeune femme.

-Comment… Comment sais-tu… Commença-t-il mais elle le coupa.

-Je n'en savais rien. C'était une question piège, dont tu sais la réponse en fonction de la réaction de la personne. C'est Zey qui me l'a apprit. Elle n'est pas douée avec les gens, mais elle sait les décoder.

Encore Zey. Il commençait à avoir franchement du mal à la trouver sympathique.

-Donc, dit Völükyä, qui est donc cette « elle » qui semble te perturber autant ?

Merlin épousseta ses habits et répondit.

-Quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Quelqu'un qui est partit.

Völükyä redevint sérieuse en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Merlin.

-Partit comment ?

-Elle a changée. Beaucoup. Jusqu'à devenir méconnaissable.

-Changée… Murmura l'invocatrice.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose. Quand elle le trouva, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle se dirigea vers du lierre qui poussait sur un des murs du château et fit signe à Merlin d'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Arrivé près de Völükyä, il vit qu'elle avait une chenille dans le creux de la main. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait vu sur le lierre. Elle releva la tête vers lui et dit :

-J'adore les chenilles. C'est doux, mignon, et ça ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais il y a toujours un moment où la chenille doit s'enfermer dans sa chrysalide loin de tout et tous, intouchable. C'est un peu triste, mais c'est comme ça. On n'a pas le choix. Mais dès que c'est fini, dès que le papillon sort de sa chrysalide on ne regrette plus trop la chenille. Car si la chenille est mignonne, le papillon lui est toujours superbe.

Völükyä sourit à Merlin et reposa la chenille sur le lierre et rajouta :

-Il faut que les choses changent, si elles ne le faisaient pas, il n'y aurait aucun papillon. Et ce serait dommage, tu ne trouve pas ? Moi, j'adore les chenilles, mais je préfère les papillons.

Et elle partit presque en sautillant un sourire aux lèvres. Merlin la regarda s'éloigner un moment, puis elle se retourna et l'appela. Il la rejoignit avec un sourire après un dernier regard vers la chenille. Völükyä était de nouveau toute joyeuse. Merlin aurait donné beaucoup pour un quart de sa joie de vivre.

**{-} **

L'aube n'était pas encore levée quand Wylä fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui secouait doucement son épaule. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le regard vert de Morgana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Marmonna Wylä encore endormie.

-Tu ne voulais pas rencontrer Okean ? Répondit Morgana avec un sourire.

Piquée par la curiosité, Wylä se leva instantanément. Une fois sortit de la grotte, elle suivit la jeune femme à travers les bois. Morgana se repérait sans difficulté à travers la semi-obscurité qui précédait l'aube. Après quelques minutes de marche, les arbres changèrent de genre : ce n'était plus d'imposants chênes, mais de grands saules pleureurs dont les feuilles argentées dansaient en rythme avec la brise. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ce lieu, presque irréel. Wylä regardait autour d'elle émerveillée. Elle et Morgana avançaient dans une sorte de val. La conjuratrice se rendit soudain compte qu'elle pouvait facilement se perdre dans le labyrinthe de saules si elle ne suivait pas son guide avec attention. Finalement, Morgana poussa un des rideaux de feuillages qui les fit déboucher sur une grande rivière. L'eau était tellement claire qu'on pouvait voir les galets qui se trouvaient au fond. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans le doux clapotis de l'eau sur les rochets. Cela donnait envie d'y rester pour l'éternité.

-Alors, tu rêves déjà ? Demanda Morgana, un sourire dans la voix.

Wylä ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit.

-Oui, beaucoup. Alors, ou est Okean ?

-Attend un peu. Lui dit Morgana.

Celle-ci sortit un petit sifflet d'or de sa poche qui pendait au bout d'un fil d'argent. Elle se mit à le faire tourner dans l'air. Wylä n'entendit rien et se demanda ce que faisait Morgana, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour pauser une question, l'eau de la rivière se mit à bouillonner. Et il se produit soudain la chose la plus incroyable que Wylä ait pu imaginer. Devant l'incroyable apparition qu'elle avait devant les yeux Wylä ne puis qu'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche et s'exclamer :

- Bon sang, je n'y crois pas ! Je rêve ou quoi !?

Morgana sourit et dit :

-Ça a été ma réaction la première fois.

Wylä se tourna vers Morgana et dit encore sous le choc :

-Je suis ravie de la rencontrer, Okean.

Morgana se contenta de sourire.

**{-} **

La journée était déjà bien avancée. Yvna avait passé tout son temps entourée. Il était difficile d'imaginer un plus parfait opposé à Zey : Yvna avait une aisance naturelle pour converser avec les inconnus et s'en faire des connaissances. Zey au contraire refusait de parler à qui que se soit à moins d'y être forcée, et supportait très mal la compagnie des autres. Les seules personnes qui recevaient des paroles civils de sa par étaient ses amies.

Yvna était donc assise dans la cour avec Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon et Tristan. Ce dernier était le seul à avoir refusé d'affronter Yvna. Il avait jugé la chose inutile et décliné avec un sourire.

Le petit groupe parlait avec animation :

-… Et là tu as sauté du toit ? demanda Percival, visiblement absorbé par le récit.

-Non, répondit Yvna, la maison était complètement encerclée par les mercenaires. J'étais seule, uniquement armée d'un manche à balais.

Le suspense était palpable dans le petit groupe. Les chevaliers étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Yvna, attendant la suite de l'histoire comme de jeunes enfants. Yvna reprit :

-Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire, les mercenaires commençaient à grimper sur la maison. Toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Alors, je commence à les repousser avec le balai. Mais je sais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps. C'est alors que je remarque la grande proximité des bâtisses entres elles. A peine six mètres entre chacune.

-Sept mètres... ! Murmura Leon impressionné.

-Chut ! Soufflèrent les autres.

Yvna continua :

-Alors j'ai sauté. Le premier toit a été le plus dur à passé. J'ai pris mon élan, et je me suis élancé. La pointe de mes pieds seulement à atteins le rebord du toit voisin. Mais en jouant sur mon équilibre, j'ai pu atterrir de l'autre côté. Ensuite je suis passé de toit en toit pour tenter de leur échapper. Arrive un moment où je ne peux plus avancer sur les toits. Mais en bas se trouvait un cheval. Comme je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je saute, et atterrit sur son dos. Ma monture prend peur et part au galop. Heureusement, il n'était pas attaché. Je reprends le contrôle du cheval et me précipite vers l'entrée de la ville. Seulement, rappelez-vous que les gardes de la citée était de mèche avec les mercenaires. Et dès qu'ils m'ont repéré, ils ont tentés de remonter le pont levis.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demande Elyan tout bas.

-J'ai fais accélérer ma monture. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Ils espéraient que je m'arrêterais quand je verrais le pont levis être redresser, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai continué.

-Et ? dirent-ils tous en même temps.

-Le cheval a continué sa course, est passé sur le pont qui se refermait et à sauté. Et nous sommes passés de l'autre côté, réussissant à sortir de la ville et échappant à mes poursuivants. Finit Yvna.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, les chevaliers reprirent leur respiration.

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu mon cheval. Ca répond à ta question ? Demanda Yvna à Gwaine.

-Euh, oui, c'est moins banal que ce que je pensais mais oui.

-Bon, très bien, s'écria-t-elle en frappant ses cuisses. Ca m'a donné soif tout ça ? Vous pouvez me guider à la taverne ?

Ils semblèrent hésitants.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable… Dit Percival.

-Je vous paye les consommations. Déclara Yvna.

-D'accord, on y va ! S'exclamèrent tous les chevaliers en se levant, sauf Percival qui fut entrainé de force.

**{-}**

Le roi Arthur cherchait ses chevaliers. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que la nuit était tombée, et il ne les avait pas revus depuis ce matin. En allant dehors, il croisa enfin l'un deux assis sur les marches. C'était Tristan.

-Et bien où étais-tu ? S'exclama Arthur.

Tristan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait un air étrange.

-Je viens de rentrer.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Arthur.

Mais avant que le chevalier puisse dire quoi que se soit, Le roi entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Völükyä qui montait les marches.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-C'est un peu délicat, j'aimerai vous poser une question… Elle semblait essayer de contenir un fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'impatienta Arthur.

-Je me demandais si c'était normal que j'ais trouvé quatre de vos chevaliers complètement beurrés à la taverne ?

-QUOI ?! Hurla Arthur en se tournant vers Tristan, comprenant soudain son état.

-Oui, bon bah ça va hein, on picole pas souvent ! Répliqua celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse.

-Non, mais c'est pas… Venez avec moi vous, on va les chercher !

Völükyä le suivit toujours en tentant de dissimuler son rire. Malheureusement ses tentatives furent vaines. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir étant lui-même partagé entre l'envie de s'énerver et l'envie d'être hilare face à la situation.

Arrivés à destination, ils trouvèrent une taverne plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé : tout le monde avait une boisson à la main et chantait faux. Au milieu de cette foule en état d'ébriété, se trouvait une table avec un groupe que le roi reconnu comme étant Yvna accompagnée des chevaliers d'Arthur tous plus ou moins saouls. Leon avait la tête dans les mains, Elyan dormait sur son épaule, Percival avait le visage caché dans ses bras et était avachis sur la table, Yvna qui semblait fraiche comme une rose buvait sa pinte tranquillement et Gwaine chantait en dansait sur la table. Ceci fit rire Völükyä de plus belle.

_« -Tant que vivrai en âge florissant,_

_Je servirai Amour le roi puissant ! »*_

-Ah non ! Vraiment on aura tout vu ! s'exclama Völükyä pliée en deux de rire.

-Gwaine se met à chanter… dit Arthur désespéré.

-Mais si c'est pas le bon roi Arthur que voici donc ! S'écria l'intéressé, pas gêné le moins du monde.

Il descendit de la table et s'assit sur le banc à côté d'un Elyan endormis.

-Viens boire un coup ! cria-t-il.

-Non, ça ira, merci. Répondit Arthur. Il se tourna vers Yvna qui semblait être toujours capable de penser de façon logique et l'interrogea du regard.

Elle bu une gorgée de sa boisson avant de parler.

- Les garçons m'ont accompagné à la taverne, et je leur ai payé leur boissons et puis on s'est mis à parler et le temps à passer sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Mais Tristan était reparti pour vous prévenir.

-Ah bah ça il l'a fait, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le tavernier lança alors :

-Elle est adorable cette jeune femme ! Elle a payé pour tout le monde, même pour la petite ! Il désigna la serveuse qui était un peu pompette.

Le roi examina la situation un moment, puis après un soupire, il dit :

-Bon, allez, la fête est finie, on rentre !

Il eu des protestations de la par de Gwaine mais Yvna se leva et le força à lâcher sa pinte. Alors qu'Arthur soulevait son beau-frère aidé de Völükyä, il désigna Leon d'un signe tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?

Yvna voulu répondre, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Leon releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rougit comme s'il avait pleuré, et parla :

-Les autres m'ont prit une grande pinte et j'ai bu mais…

Yvna eu un regard désolé. Leon reprit :

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'alcool triste !

Et il recommença à sangloter. Völükyä lança un regard de reproche à son amie.

-Comment voulait tu que je le sache ? Répliqua celle-ci.

Elle aida Leon à se relever et intima à Gwaine à faire de même. Völükyä demanda alors :

-Et lui, on en fait quoi ?

Elle parlait de Percival toujours avachis sur la table. Arthur marmonna :

-Les chevaliers de Camelot tous ivres mort à la taverne, c'est vraiment le prestige qui manquait à mon blason !

Il fit signe à Yvna d'aller s'en occuper, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, Percival se releva et hurla :

-PAYS DE GALLES INDÉPENDANT !

Le silence se fit dans la taverne. Percival regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux puis dit d'une voix beaucoup plus calme :

-Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé là.

**{-}**

Wylä et Morgana s'était amusé toute la journée avec Elister. La conjuratrice n'en revenait toujours pas de sa rencontre avec Okean et en parla tout le jour durant. Alessar n'était toujours pas rentré. Mais quand il revint, son visage était indéchiffrable. Il les regarda à tour puis déclara :

-Wylä, je sais où sont tes amies.

Les yeux de Wylä s'ouvrirent en grand. La nouvelle était arrivée si brusquement, qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve la bonne réaction, Alessar rajouta :

-Elles sont à Camelot.

**{-} **

Après avoir décidé qu'ils ramèneraient Wylä vers midi le jour suivant, Morgana et Elister allèrent se coucher pendant qu'Alessar partait vagabonder dieu sait où. Wylä, contrairement à la nuit précédente, trouva très rapidement le sommeille. Un apaisement s'était installé en elle depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle retrouverait celles qu'elle considérait comme sa famille le lendemain. Morgana s'endormit aussi, mais son sommeille fut en revanche, son sommeille à elle fut agité.

_Elle était seule dans une forêt sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait de la brume autour d'elle qui l'empêchait de voir concrètement où elle se trouvait. Elle avait peur comme à chaque fois dans un de ses rêves. La brume devint plus dense et l'enveloppa. Elle se mit à paniquer. Mais la brume se dissipa presque aussitôt. Morgana se trouvait dans la cour d'un château à présent, un château qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Camelot. Elle était complètement seule dans l'endroit désert et froid. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit qu'il y avait une bougie allumée dans sa chambre. La lueur vacillait derrière sa fenêtre fermée. _

_Soudain, le mur commença à se mouvoir et les pierres bouchèrent sa fenêtre petit à petit. Morgana voulu hurler, crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche._

_-Ne t'accroche pas au passé. Lui dit une voix._

_Morgana se retourna et vit une jeune fille rousse assise sur un tonneau. Elle se tenait de dos._

_-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Morgana qui avait retrouvé sa voix._

_L'autre ne répondit pas. Elle avait une cape vers sombre._

_-Que voulez-vous ? Tenta de nouveau Morgana._

_-Ne t'accroche pas au passé, répéta simplement l'autre. Ne t'accroche pas au passé. Il n'est qu'un poids qui t'empêche de voler. _

_-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?_

_L'autre se leva mais resta debout._

_-Se détacher du passé ne signifie pas y renoncer. Cela veut simplement dire que tu accepte ce qui est arrivé. C'est peut-être le plus dur moment de ce processus._

_-Quel processus ? Demanda Morgana, confuse. Ca ne ressemblait pas ses autres rêves. _

_L'autre se retourna enfin, et Morgana pu voir un beau et doux visage en cœur dans lequel brillaient deux yeux bleus._

_-Le plus dur de tout les processus. Le pardon._

_Elle laissa tomber une rose noire sur les pavés de la cour._

_-Fais attention. Car c'est une route parsemée d'épines. Pour vous deux._

_Elle se retourna et commença à partir mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin._

_-Méfis-toi cependant. Méfis-toi de celle qui promet la justice._

_Et sur ces mots elle partit._

_Morgana eu soudain l'impression qu'on lui appuyait un poids sur la poitrine. Elle n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons._

**{-}**

Morgana se réveilla en sursaut. Son souffle était erratique comme si elle avait passé un long laps de temps en apnée. Elle se leva, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et alla s'installer à l'entrée de la grotte dans l'air nocturne. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes quand Wylä vint s'assoir non loin d'elle.

-Un cauchemar, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas toi mais mes instincts de grande sœur qui m'ont réveillé. J'ai pris l'habitude quand ma sœur était petite et qu'elle faisait des mauvais rêves.

Morgana ne répliqua pas. Wylä dit alors :

-De quoi parlait ton rêve ?

-Arrivait-il à ta sœur de ne pas vouloir en parler ? Demanda Morgana qui n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que se soit.

Wylä eu un sourire indulgent et dit :

-Oui. Je lui chantais la berceuse de notre mère dans ces cas là.

Wylä se mit à chanter une mélodie lèvres fermée. C'était un son doux et reposant. Puis elle ajouta des paroles:

« -_ Down by the river by the boats_

_Where everybody goes to be alone_

_Where you won't see any rising sun_

_Down to the river we will run _

Morgana se laissa calmer par les paroles de la chanson. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

« -_When by the water we drink to the dregs_

_Look at the stones on the river bed_

_I can tell from your eyes_

_You've never been by the riverside_

Sur le toit du château, Zey observait les étoiles. Le chat brun était roulé en boule à côté d'elle.

« -_Down by the water the riverbed_

_Somebody calls you somebody says_

_Swim with the current and float away_

_Down by the water every day_

Yvna installait le dernier chevalier dans un lit après les avoir tous ramené. Elle borda chacun d'entre eux puis quitta la pièce.

« -_ Oh my god I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside_

Xiane parlait encore avec Gwen quand Arthur arriva. Avec un coup d'œil significatif, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer. Elle sourit aux deux et se leva pour quitter la chambre. Elle jeta cependant un dernier regard à l'heureux couple avant de fermer la porte.

« -_When that old river runs past your eyes_

_To wash off the dirt on the riverside_

_Go to the water so very near_

_The river will be your eyes and ears_

Völükyä se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Sa bougie à la main elle passa devant le laboratoire de Gais. Elle vit qu'une lueur brillait par la porte entrebâillée. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil et vit Merlin, assis, une bougie à côté de lui. Il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Völükyä repoussa la porte et le laissa seul.

« -_I walk to the borders on my own_

_To fall in the water just like a stone_

_Chilled to the marrow in them bones_

_Why do I go here all alone?_

Merlin n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Toujours et encore ce que Völükyä lui avait dit tournait dans sa tête. Et si. Et si. Et si elle avait raison?

« -_Oh my god I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside_

Wylä continuait à fredonner sa douce mélodie, même si Morgana s'était endormie depuis longtemps. Au fond de la grotte, couché sur le côté les yeux grands ouverts, Elister écoutait. C'était le genre de chanson qui vous parle, peut importe qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez.

Caché dans l'ombre, Alessar aussi se laissait bercer par la musique.

« -_Oh my god I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way _

_Down by the riverside_

Non. Merlin devait arrêter d'y penser. Il connaissait le destin de Morgana. Il savait ce qu'elle était destinée à faire. Et il savait qu'il devrait l'arrêter. Il prit la bougie et se leva pour rejoindre son lit et pose sa chandelle sur sa table de nuit. Il devait oublier, ne plus y penser.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il tentait d'amputer son passé. Il voulait se reconstruire une vie, en oubliant un énorme morceau de sa mémoire. Il rêvait d'une vie où elle n'aurait jamais existée, où il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Ainsi, il ne ressentirait aucun regret, aucun remord.

Mais on a qu'une vie. Et elle nous rejoint toujours. Toujours.

« - _Down by the riverside_

Tu n'a qu'une vie, Merlin.

« - _Down by the riverside. »*_

Tu n'a qu'une vie.

Merlin souffla sa bougie.

_« Le passé, c'est une ombre qui reste attachée à nous »_

_Wong Kar-Wai._

* * *

*"Tant que vivrai" paroles de Clément Marot et musique de Claude Sermisy._  
_

*"Riverside" d'Agnes Obel.

Voilà, ce très long chapitre est finis! Ouf! Il m'a prit du temps et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, vous avez de la lecture!


	6. Chapter 6

Voila, un nouveau chapitre! Il est plus court que le précèdent (heureusement). Encore merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire! Et évidemment, merci à lolOW pour non pas le mais **les **messages qu'elle a écrit! Le premier était tellement long qu'il a du être coupé...^^. Pour répondre à sa question, je pensait pas utiliser Mordred. Non, j'ai pris des méchants encore plus méchants...(rire sadique). Non sérieusement, j'ai moi-même créé les antagonistes et je pense qu'ils seront à la hauteur. Pour le cas "Morgana", je suppose que vous avez pensez "Ça ne risque pas d'arriver." ou "Comment elle pourrait changer autant". Je répondrai tout d'abord en disant qu'il s'est écoulé sept mois entre la défaite de Morgana et le présent, et qu'elle a rencontré Alessar et Elister durant ces sept mois. C'est une partie de l'histoire qui sera racontée plus tard. Quant au fait de changer, je vous donne cet exemple: François-Ferdinand, archiduc d'Autriche est mort le 28 juin 1914. Ce fut le début de la première guerre mondiale. Donc, si la mort d'un homme peut engendrer une guerre mondiale, je trouve parfaitement normal que sept mois et deux personnes puissent changer une femme. Même une qui a fait ce que Morgana a fait. Sur ce petit pavé, je vous laisse à la lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les Retrouvailles.**

Le dragon avait dit à Merlin que Wylä serait de retour aujourd'hui. Le tout était de savoir quand. Pendant toute la matinée, il ne se passa rien de palpitant : Merlin dû assister à la séance de doléances, car Arthur le voulait impérativement à ces côté dans ces moments. Merlin était à peu près sûr que le roi n'avait simplement pas envie d'être tout seul, sa femme étant réquisitionnée par Xiane. Mais ça Arthur ne l'admettrait jamais. La matinée passa donc lentement sans qu'aucun évènement notable ne se produise. Les doléances étaient le seul moment où le peuple était autorisé à rester dans le château. La plupart ne restait pas, ayant d'autres tâches à accomplir, mais d'autres, moins pressés, aimaient à s'attarder quelques temps dans la salle du trône. Ils avaient par la même occasion la possibilité d'assister aux plaintes et savoir un peu ce qu'il se passait dans les alentours du royaume.

Il était bientôt midi et la séance touchait à sa fin. Et alors que le roi se préparait à déclarer la séance terminée, un garde entra dans la salle du trône complètement essoufflé en s'écriant :

-Votre majesté, deux personnes viennent d'arrivées, l'une d'elle dit être celle que vous avez fait rechercher !

-Wylä, la sœur de Völükyä, demanda ce dernier surpris.

-Précisément, votre majesté.

Tout ceux encore présent dans la salle se mirent à chuchoter. La sœur perdue pouvait-elle avoir été retrouvée ?

Merlin était aussi excité que les autres, mais pour différentes raisons : il était à peu près sûr de voir Völükyä sauter de joie à l'entente de la nouvelle. Arthur ordonna d'ailleurs qu'on la fasse chercher elle et les autres, afin qu'elles confirment que la personne qui arriverait serait bien Wylä. On exécuta son ordre immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent précipitamment accompagnées de Gwaine et Leon, ainsi que Gwen qui était quasiment toujours en compagnie de Xiane. Völükyä demanda aussitôt:

-Vous avez retrouvez ma sœur ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûr. C'est pour cela que vous devez être présentes : pour nous dire si c'est bien Wylä qui va franchir cette porte.

Völükyä se calma un peu pendant qu'elle et les autres s'installaient à côté de Merlin, sauf Gwen qui s'installa à côté de son mari. Zey était nerveuse à cause de toutes les personnes autour d'elle et Xiane tentait de l'apaiser. Yvna sous son apparence calme trépignait de savoir qui allait passer la porte de la salle du trône. Arthur demanda à ce qu'on fasse entrer les deux personnes qui s'étaient présentées à la garde. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Merlin releva la tête, impatient de voir qui allait faire son apparition. Deux jeunes femmes passèrent les portes. Du visage de la première, on ne distinguait rien car celui-ci était camouflé dans l'ombre d'un capuchon. Mais quand il vit la seconde, Merlin fut à peu près sûr qu'ils venaient de retrouver Wylä : sa chevelure était d'un blond très clair comme Völükyä et elle avait les yeux d'un bleu cristallisé. Son visage n'avait pas l'air enfantin que pouvait avoir celui de sa sœur, mais on y retrouvait la même douceur. Ses pensées furent presque instantanément confirmées par Völükyä criant :

-Wylä !

Elle se précipita vers sa sœur suivit des autres. Xiane conservait une attitude relativement calme, mais on sentait son soulagement. Zey ne faisait pas de grandes démonstrations d'émotions, mais le sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses lèvres brillait dans son regard. Yvna avec son habituel instinct maternel demanda tout de suite à Wylä comment elle allait, et Völükyä ne faisait rien d'autre à par étreindre sa sœur. Gwen la grande émotive, avait les larmes aux yeux. Même les chevaliers et Arthur, qui ne connaissaient pas Wylä, étaient heureux de la voir revenir, car elle ramenait avec elle la joie des jeunes femmes. Merlin était ravi lui-aussi mais un peu triste en même temps car le retour de la sœur signifiait le départ des autres. C'est fou ce qu'on s'attache vite.

Au bout d'un moment, Wylä repoussa doucement sa sœur avec un grand sourire en disant :

-Je suis tellement contente de toute vous revoir !

-Et nous donc, s'exclama Yvna.

-Comment a tu échappé à ces brutes, demanda Xiane qui n'en revenait pas de la voir en si bonne état.

-Et bien les villageois ont vite abandonné la poursuite, par contre, j'ai eu des problèmes avec des bandits.

Ses amies parurent soudain très inquiètes mais Wylä les rassura :

-Je vais bien, mais je le dois à quelqu'un !

Elle se tourna vers la femme encapuchonnée. Tout le monde fit de même.

-Sans elle, je ne serais pas là, rajouta Wylä.

Arthur prit alors la parole :

-S'il vous plait, montrez vous, que nous puissions vous récompenser pour ce que vous avez fait !

Cette fois ci, Wylä vint se placer devant la jeune femme en disant :

-Je ne crois pas, sire, que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi cela, demanda Gwen qui voulait elle aussi remercier cette personne.

-Et bien…, commença Wylä sans trouver ses mots.

Ses amies la regardaient avec incompréhension, et les autres semblaient confus. Merlin regarda la silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme quand vous reconnaissez quelqu'un dans la rue, mais que vous n'arrivez pas à retrouver son prénom. Connaitre sans reconnaitre. Merlin était dans la même situation. Il avait une sorte de pressentiment. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

C'est alors que la jeune femme parla :

-Laisse-les, après tout, je suis venue récupérer quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Cette voix, Merlin la reconnaitrait entre mille. Cette voix n'avait jamais changée, contrairement à sa propriétaire. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux semblant réaliser la même chose. La voix continua :

-Et s'ils veulent me voir…

Gwen fronça les sourcils, devinant quelque chose à son tour. Merlin n'arrivait pas y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas, ça ne devait pas être _Elle_.

-Alors ils me verront, finit la voix en retirant sa capuche.

Il eu des exclamations de surprises et de terreur.

Merlin ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il espérait que celle qu'il voyait disparaitrait quand il les rouvrirait. Mais elle était toujours là.

C'était _Elle_.

Morgana.

* * *

Et voila, Morgana est là! au début je pensais faire un seul chapitre, mais finalement j'ai décider de séparer le moment où elle se révèle devant les autre, et le dialogue qui s'en suit. Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça faisait un peu plus dramatique... Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous ira aussi!


	7. Chapter 7

Le nouveau chapitre est là! Bien plus long que le dernier! Je m'excuse platement pour les fautes que j'ai fais dans le précédent chapitre...^^'. Enfin, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut pas écrire de fic quand on est au téléphone... Bon il y aura quand même des fautes dans celui-là, je pense, mais ça devrait aller néanmoins. je suis toujours tellement pressée de publier la suite que je ne fais pas toujours attention. Je remercie encore toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de d'écrire des review. Et évidemment lowlOw pour son autre grand message (j'espère que tu te remettra vite!). Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La Réunion.**

Morgana.

Pendant un instant, personne ne réagis. Et une seconde plus tard toutes les personnes munis d'une arme s'étaient mises en position d'attaque. Zey aussi était sur la défensive, mais c'était simplement parce que la vue des gardes armées la rendait méfiante. Yvna, déroutée, ne comprenait pas cette réaction si brusque, et Xiane était complètement désorientée. Völükyä elle, cherchait des réponses sur le visage de sa sœur. Wylä ne disait rien, mais on pouvait voir dans ces yeux l'inquiétude et la colère.

Morgana observa les lames et les regards haineux autour d'elle et soupira :

-Tellement prévisible…

Merlin qui avait encore du mal à y croire fut forcé d'accepter l'évidence quand il l'entendit parler de nouveau.

-C'est drôle que vous attendiez pour m'attaquer, j'étais à peu prés sûr que vous me sauteriez dessus à la seconde où vous me verriez. Comme quoi le monde est plein de surprises.

Arthur s'était relevé et avait lui aussi son épée pointée sur Morgana.

-Ce n'est pas encore fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder. dit-il avec un air sombre.

-Sans vouloir te presser Arthur, si ça pouvait être maintenant, ça ne me dérangerait pas ! lança Gwaine qui trépignait presque.

Morgana se contenta de lui lancer une sourire froid. Le premier choque passé, Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouveau la possibilité de bouger. Cependant, si Morgana attaquait, il aurait du mal à faire quoi que ce soit sans se faire remarquer. Il y avait aussi un autre sentiment. Un qu'il eu quelques difficultés à reconnaitre tout de suite. Du _soulagement_. Le soulagement de la voir en vie. Considérant le regard hostile qu'elle lui lança quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il se devina que sa vie à lui était très probablement en grand danger. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien et détourna les yeux.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, demanda Arthur tirant Merlin de ses pensées. Te faire juger pour tes crimes ?

-Non, tu me connais, je n'ai jamais aimé les histoires dont je connaissais déjà la fin. Dans le cas présent, je suis à peu prés sûre que ça se terminera par une condamnation à mort.

-Il y a de fortes chances effectivement. confirma Arthur.

Cette fois, Wylä intervint.

-Sire, avec tout le respect que je dois à une personne royale, si vous levez la main sur Morgana, je vous explose le crâne.

La voix douce qu'elle employait n'allait pas avec ses propos. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu sais qui sait au moins, celle-là ? demanda Gwaine en pointant Morgana avec son épée.

Wylä mit ses mains sur ses hanches et répliqua d'une voix forte.

-Alors déjà, « celle-là », elle a un nom, ensuite, si tu me demande si je sais qu'elle s'appel Morgana Pendragon, ex-pupille du roi Uther Pendragon, et qu'elle vous a tous trahis et tenté à plusieurs reprises de vous assassiner, oui, je suis au courant ! Cela répond à ta question ?

Gwaine ne rajouta rien se contentant de détourner la tête d'un mouvement rageur en marmonnant « inconsciente ! ».

Mais la jeune fille l'entendit et ajouta :

-je vous signale que c'est celle qui m'a sauvé la vie !

-Et ça va racheter toutes celles qu'elle a prises ? répliqua Leon.

La conjuratrice l'ignora.

-Wylä, s'exclama Yvna, tu pourrais nous expliquer tout cela un peu plus précisément !?

Wylä leva la main, indiquant qu'elle désirait le silence.

-Je vous ferais à toutes un rapport détaillé si ça vous fait plaisir, mais il y a plus urgent pour l'instant !

C'est alors que des bruits de lutte se firent entendre venant du couloire. On vit alors un garde se faire projeter dans la salle du trône. Un jeune homme de belle stature entra à son tour à peine essoufflé.

-Elister ?! s'exclama Wylä alors que Morgana poussait simplement un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un garde arriva derrière lui près à le frapper.

-RETOURNE-TOI ! lui hurlèrent Wylä et Morgana en même temps.

Elister se tourna juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque et frapper le garde au visage.

-Non, non, pas le nez ! s'exclama celui-ci les mains sur sa face.

Elister paru alors très embêté.

-Je… Désolé, je vous demande pardon, je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force, vous savez les réflexes… Euh… Pardon je… Vraiment, désolé.

Il s'éloigna de manière pataude et trébucha sur l'homme qu'il avait fait voler précédemment et qui était toujours en train de se relever. Il gémit de douleur et Elister réitéra ses excuses en rejoignant Morgana.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question !

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce garçon ? Et comment connaissait-il Morgana ?

Cette dernière lui répondit simplement en prenant son air buté. Elister enchaina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'a pas compris dans la phrase « Ne va pas à Camelot ! » ?

Morgana attendit quelques seconde avant de tourner la tête vers lui, un air faussement surpris peint sur le visage.

C'était une question que tout le monde semblait se poser. Qui voudrait connaitre cette sorcière ?

-Pardon, tu as dis quelque chose ?

Elister leva les mains en l'air, comme si il voulait la saisir par les épaules et la secouer, mais serra simplement ses poings en soufflant. Morgana lui offrit un sourire des plus insolent.

-Des fois, j'ai envie de te donner des claques ! s'exclama Elister.

-Et tu n'es pas le seul ! lança une voix qui venait du couloire.

Un autre jeune homme à la stature bien moins imposante mais aux yeux d'un bleu intense entra à son tour.

-Alessar, dit Morgana avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de provocateur, je me demandais quand tu allais arriver !

-Ah, mais tu me connais ! Je ne résiste jamais aux réunions de familles ! répliqua-t-il de la même façon en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Arthur.

Celui-ci apprécia moyennement le regard que l'autre lui lança et dit d'une voix ferme.

-Pourriez-vous vous présenter ?!

-Oh, mais toutes mes excuses blondinet, s'exclama Alessar en s'approchant du roi, j'avais oublié mes manières ! Je suis Alessar de l'Arbre d'Argent. Absolument pas ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais que veut-tu, on ne fait toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

Leon s'énerva devant autant de désinvolture.

-Savez-vous au moins que vous vous adressez au roi Arthur ?!

-Ca pourrait aussi bien être Constantin III pour ce que j'en ai à faire !

Alessar retourna vers Morgana, un sourire insolent accroché aux lèvres. Lui et la sorcière avaient cette faculté en commun.

Merlin avait énormément de questions à poser à Morgana, mais il savait que si jamais elle y répondait sans le tuer, ce ne serait ni ici, ni maintenant. Arthur qui ne supportait plus la situation finit par dire.

- Que veux-tu ?

Il s'adressait bien évidemment à sa sœur qui reporta son attention sur lui.

-Simplement ce qui me revient de droit.

-Si c'est au trône de Camelot que tu pense, désolé, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

Morgana n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer un sourire plus méprisant si elle l'avait souhaité.

-Non, je ne pensais pas à ça. Plutôt à l'effigie magique qui m'a fait perdre ce trône.

Merlin se raidit. Völükyä redressa brusquement la tête à l'entente de ces mots. Yvna et Xiane se regardèrent et se consultèrent ensuite à voix basse. Et Zey qui ne laissait rien paraitre écoutait néanmoins avec attention.

Merlin était entièrement figé. Comment ? Comment avait-elle deviné ? Et alors qu'il se posait cette question, leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Et il comprit.

Elle _savait_.

Comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle _savait_. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il le lu dans ses yeux quand elle le regarda. Elle savait qu'il avait de la magie. Et si elle n'était pas idiote –et Merlin était convaincu qu'elle était tout le contraire du mot « idiot »- elle avait sans doute compris que c'était lui qui avait déjoué ses plans, qui l'avait toujours arrêtée. Et dans ses yeux il pouvait à présent voir, derrière la haine omniprésente, ce qu'il identifia comme du reproche.

Ce moment ne dura qu'une seconde, et seul Zey remarqua le regard mortel que Morgana venait de jeter au serviteur du roi. Et ça ne la dérangea pas outre-mesure.

Toute l'attention de Merlin revint sur la conversation quand Arthur reprit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Personne à Camelot n'a utilisé de magie contre toi. N'essaye pas de faire en sorte que ton échec soit la faute des autres.

Morgana lui sourit comme on sourit à un enfant ignare. Avec pitié et dédain.

-Mon pauvre Arthur… Je me doutais très bien en venant ici que tu ne saurais pas de quoi je parle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. La personne concernée se reconnaitra très facilement.

Merlin avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il aurait aimé lui crier que cette histoire était entre eux et qu'elle ne devait pas mêler les autres à tout cela, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment le faire ici. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le rendait vraiment nerveux : si Morgana était comme il le pensait au courant de ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait en parler devant toute la cour. Certes, il y avait peu de chances qu'on la croit, mais elle pouvait installer le doute, ce qui était encore pire.

-Et même si c'est le cas, dit Arthur, pourquoi cette personne te rendrait-elle cette effigie magique ?

Cette fois, c'est Alessar qui prit la parole.

-Permet-moi d'intervenir… L'effigie magique en question a été conçu pour drainer les pouvoirs de ta « bien-aimée » sœur. Morgana, étant l'une des mystiques les plus prometteuses que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser, à réussit à combattre cet effet et récupérer une partie de ses pouvoirs. Cependant, pour que la récupération soit complète de la magie volée, il faut, et là je demande à Wylä de finir ma phrase !

Toute sourire, la concernée termina l'explication.

-Il faut faire cramer l'effigie magique !

-Voila, s'exclama Alessar avec un geste théâtral, tout faire cramer ! Blondinet, je te présente une parfaite petite pyromane pour ton royaume ! Elle parle de tout faire flamber à longueur de journée, j'ai jamais vu ça !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton chaleureux, montrant clairement que c'était une éloge qu'il faisait à la jeune fille, qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Arthur retourna les informations qu'il venait d'emmagasiner un moment dans sa tête avant de dire :

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Pourquoi, si je trouvais cette effigie magique, vous la donnerais-je ? Cela permettrait à Morgana de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs, non ? Personnellement, c'est quelque chose que je préfère éviter.

-Et alors, dit Morgana, c'est une séance de doléances, non ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les gardes et les villageois encore présents lui lançaient des regards haineux. Elle ne fit pas grand cas de ces sentiments et reporta son attention sur son frère.

-Et ceci est une requête.

-Je n'accorde pas de requêtes aux bannies. Répliqua Arthur d'un ton sec.

Morgana l'ignora.

-L'effigie magique, et je pars. Tu ne me reverras jamais de ta vie.

La perspective de ne plus revoir Morgana déplaisait fortement à Merlin. Il se dit, pour se raisonner, que c'était comme les araignées. Mieux valait qu'elles soient à portée de vue plutôt que cachée dans l'ombre.

-Tes paroles n'ont aucunes valeurs. Tu n'es qu'une traitresse et une meurtrière. répliqua Arthur, tenant fermement ses positions.

-C'est sûr que niveau traitres, vous êtes fournis ici ! cracha Alessar entre ses dents.

Il ponctua la chose en jetant à Merlin un regard mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ecoutez, roi, dit soudain Elister pour calmer le jeu, on sait tous que Morgana n'est pas une sainte. Elle a fait des choses terribles, et je comprends la colère de ceux qui sont ici.

Il se regarda Alessar avec insistance. Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants sans faire attention, puis quand il remarqua qu'Elister attendait son appui par rapport aux propos qu'il avait tenu il s'exclama :

-Ah non, non, non, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais là je ne peux pas ! Je ne vais pas la critiquer, aussi fondées ces critiques soient-elles, alors que moi-même j'ai fais pire qu'elle ! Ce serait la plus horrible des hypocrisies !

Elister soupira, désespéré pendant que Wylä étouffait un rire. Alessar reprit la parole :

-Ah oui, et je tiens à préciser une chose, juste pour voir la tête que fera la personne concernée en l'apprenant. Une effigie magique, c'est très pratique. Et quand c'est bien fait, c'est efficace. Néanmoins, toutes les effigies magiques ont une faille, chose que le responsable n'a sans doute pas fait attention.

Merlin sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'avait-il donc oublié ? Alessar continua :

-En effet dans les livres, il y a en générale tout un paragraphe qui parle du côté double tranchant de ces sorts. Après, bien sûr, il faut prendre le temps de le lire. Dans ce paragraphe, on explique que, aussi puissante que soit cette technique, si jamais la personne enchantée venait à retrouver la poupée, et qu'elle la brulait, l'enchantement prendrait fin. Ca, je l'ai déjà dis. Mais ce que je n'ai pas dis, c'est que en plus de se libérer du sort, la personne en question s'immuniserait à de futurs tentatives. Je vais être plus clair : si Morgana détruit elle-même son effigie par le feu, plus aucunes autre effigie pourra être utilisée contre elle.

Merlin du se retenir pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention ? Gaius avait raison, il devrait être plus attentif à ce qu'il lit.

Alessar avait un sourire satisfait.

-Je sais que je viens juste de vous donner une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas retrouver l'effigie, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'étaler mes connaissances ! Et à celle de voir la tête de cet abruti. rajouta-t-il à l'oreille de Morgana.

Celle-ci eu un petit rire qu'elle camoufla en toussant. C'est alors que Zey prit la parole, surprenant tout le monde.

-Quand vous dites que vous cherchez une effigie magique, parlez-vous de celle-là.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et de sa sacoche, elle sortit la petite poupée qu'elle avait prit dans la chambre abandonnée.

-C'est exactement ça, s'exclama Wylä, Zey, tu es la meilleure !

La conjuratrice se jeta au cou de son amie. Zey haussa simplement les épaules, puis, quand Wylä l'eu libéré, elle envoya la poupée à Morgana, que celle-ci rattrapa d'un geste précis.

-Où a tu trouvé ça ? demanda Yvna, aussi surprise que les autres.

-Dans la chambre à la porte fermée dont la fenêtre donne sur la cour.

Tout le monde la regarda ahuri. Arthur ouvrait de grands yeux et Gwen avait la main sur la bouche. Merlin lui se remémorait ce moment, où il avait cru voir la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'était pas qu'un reflet du soleil sur la vitre, ni lui qui devenait fou, c'était Zey.

-Quoi, s'exclama Arthur, mais, j'avais scellé cette chambre !

-Oui, j'ai crocheté la serrure.

-Comment ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une voleuse ?

-Bah oui. Toi t'es un roi et j'ai rien dis pourtant !

Xiane et Yvna la firent taire pendant qu'Arthur s'étouffait à moitié après avoir entendu cette réplique. Gwaine, lui, essayait de ne pas rire, jugeant le moment mal choisis, et Leon l'aida à se calmer avec un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je l'aime bien moi, cette gosse ! dit Alessar à Elister.

Morgana ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait, mais on devinait grâce au sourire qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres, qu'elle avait entendu l'échange. Sans plus de cérémonies, elle se saisit fortement de la poupée, et murmura des inintelligibles. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée, et l'effigie magique prit feu. Morgana la laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre, et pendant un temps, tout le monde regarda la poupée se consumer à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand il n'en resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur le sol, Morgana inspira profondément comme parcouru d'un frisson.

-Alors, comment tu sens ? lui demanda Alessar.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

-Libre.

Mais alors que Wylä sautillait sur place pour signifier son contentement, un homme sortit de la foule des paysans encore présents en criant :

-Non, non ! ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça !

L'homme avait une dague à la main et les yeux exorbités.

-Elle n'a pas le doit de s'en tirer ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait ! Pas après avoir tué mon fils !

L'homme se jeta sur morgana, près à la poignarder. Tout se passa très vite. Prise de cours, elle ne réagis pas. Merlin amorça le geste de lever la main pour jeter un sort, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se poser la question, quelqu'un s'interposa entre Morgana et la mort. Alessar en un battement de cil s'était retrouvé devant Morgana, prenant le coup à sa place.

Il y eu dans la salle des exclamations d'horreur et de surprise. L'homme qui avait voulu tuer Morgana lâcha la dague et recula, lui-même perturbé de s'être trompé de personne.

Merlin ne comprenait comment il avait pu être aussi rapide. Xiane qui allait se précipiter pour le soigner fut étrangement stoppée par Wylä. Tous la fixèrent interloqués, mais elle se contenta de dire :

-Regarde.

En effet, les regards retournèrent vers le groupe qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Elister semblait faire un énorme travail sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme qui avait attaqué, et Morgana semblait inquiète mais sans plus. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour aider Alessar.

Celui-ci, après un temps, se saisit de la dague et la retira. Dès que cela fut fait, la plaie se referma sans même laisser une cicatrice. Alessar lâcha la dague qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sonore.

Wylä souriait. Xiane n'arrivait pas à fermer la bouche et tous les autres étaient aussi ébahis. Merlin lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Cet homme était-il immortel ? Merlin décida que ce serait l'une des nombreuses autres questions qu'il devrait poser à Kilgharrah.

Si Wylä souriait, il y en avait un qui était loin de se trouver dans le même état d'esprit. Alessar baissa la tête et regarda les dégâts fait sur son habit. Quand il la releva, ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il saisit l'homme à la gorge, et malgré le fait que l'autre ait une stature plus impressionnante, le souleva sans difficultés à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol. Sa voix était d'un calme froid et inquiétant.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Ce haut était le préféré de ma mère. Et en plus -il resserra sa prise sur l'homme- en plus, tu as tenté de tuer l'une des personnes que j'affectionne le plus. C'est presque comme si tu me priais de te tuer.

Alessar serrait de plus en plus fort, et au moment où Arthur allait réagir, une mais blanche se posa sur la poignait de jeune homme. Arthur s'arrêta net et observa : Morgana encerclait doucement le poignet d'Alessar de ses doigts fins. Et c'est avec une voix très calme qu'elle lui dit :

-Alessar. Laisse-le. S'il te plait.

Alessar tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit. Si les sourires de Morgana étaient la plupart du temps plein d'arrogance, ils pouvaient aussi être une véritable incarnation de la compassion.

Alessar retourna son attention sur l'homme et le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle. Cette manœuvre fut accueillit par des cris de surprise. Alessar réarrangea son vêtement en lançant un regard méprisant à l'homme tombé inconscient sur le sol. Puis, se tournant vers l'assemblée, il dit d'une voix forte :

-Que cela soit bien clair à l'avenir : si quelqu'un froisse ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Morgana, il mourra sur le champ et sans sommation avant de toucher le sol !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme.

-Quand il se réveillera, dites lui qu'il doit sa vie à Lady Morgana.

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Tout le monde avait été terrifié par Alessar et ce à juste titre.

Arthur s'approcha de quelques pas et parla :

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Alessar se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Tu as entendu un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ou pas ?

Arthur ne répondit rien gardant les yeux fixés sur Morgana. Celle-ci eu un petit rire sans joie.

-Et que vas-tu faire hein ? Me tuer, comme l'autre a essayé de le faire ? Tu ne peux pas ! Personne ne le peut ! Je le sais, j'ai essayé ! La première fois, je décide d'arrêté de me battre pour mourir, et là, un stupide bébé dragon me ramène à la vie ! La seconde, je me laisse dépérir dans un coin sans faire de mal à personne et, évidemment, ces deux idiots viennent me récupéré !

Elle désigna Alessar et Elister. Le premier salue tout le monde d'un geste de la main et l'autre adressa un signe de tête au roi.

Merlin resta interdit devant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un bébé dragon ? Etait-il possible que…

Morgana reprit sa tirade :

-Alors, je vais te dire un truc Arthur, vas-y ! Essaye de me tuer ! Moi je n'ai pas réussit, mais peut-être que toi tu y arriveras ! Mais je suis sûre que même si tu m'attachais au bucher, il y en aurait quand même un assez abruti pour me sauver !

Aussitôt qu'elle eu dit cela, Wylä leva la main en s'écriant :

-Comptez-moi dans les abrutis !

-Voilà, s'exclama Morgana en désignant la jeune fille, si tu veux me tuer, tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, mais que tu y arrive, ça, c'est moins sûr !

Arthur semblait perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même Leon ne tenait plus son épée aussi fortement qu'avant. Cependant, le roi s'en tint à ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tu ne peux quand même pas partir avant d'avoir été jugée.

-Pour être jugée quoi ? Coupable ? Non merci.

-Et bien, dit alors Gwaine, je suppose qu'il va falloir régler cela de façon plus brutale.

Tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle. Merlin ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il utiliser la magie au risque d'être révélé aux yeux de tous ? Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais si Morgana tentait vraiment de faire du mal à Arthur, il devrait l'en empêcher peu importe le prix. Et ça ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Et c'était peut-être ça qui le frustrait le plus.

-Non, ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! s'exclama une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Gwen se lever et rejoindre son mari.

-Arthur, s'il te plait, laisse-la repartir et ne plus jamais revenir. Je veux juste oublier tout ça ! Qu'elle s'en aille et qu'on en parle plus ! Plus jamais !

Le roi regarda sa femme avec tristesse.

-Je suis désolé. Mais il faut qu'elle soit jugée pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Gwen secoua machinalement la tête alors qu'Arthur la repoussait en arrière.

Xiane parla à son tour :

-Sire, êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien raisonnable ?

-Je pense être assez bien placé ce qu'il faut faire pour mon royaume, merci bien !

-Mais vous êtes jeune, lui dit Yvna, vous êtes loin de tout savoir.

-Et vous non plus, vous ne savez rien de cette histoire. Répliqua Arthur en levant son épée.

Sentant le combat venir, Morgana déclara :

-Bien, mais dans ce cas là, il faut que j'ai un handicape, non ?

Elle donna son arc et ses flèches à Alessar, puis plaça ses mains dans son dos. De sa manche, elle laissa glisser un petit objet doré relié à un fil d'argent. Merlin gru reconnaitre un sifflet. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Wyla sourire. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon. Elister paraissait prés à en découdre, et leva ses poings. Morgana reprit la parole.

-En revanche, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : la façon dont je vais m'échapper. Tout d'abord, je vais m'occuper de ces trois là –elle désigna les gardes à sa droite- ensuite, je vais à mon tour martyriser le nez de celui-là -elle montra le garde dont Elister avait brisé le nez en arrivant et qui était à présent en position d'attaque- et pour finir, toi –elle s'adressait à Gwaine- tu m'aideras à m'enfuir.

-Rêve toujours ! répliqua Gwaine en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Et le combat commença. Les gens reculèrent en poussant des cris de terreur. Morgana ne se battait qu'à l'aide de ses jambes et de sa magie nouvellement retrouvée, gardant ses mains dans son dos. Elle tenait sa parole en ce qui concernait le handicape. Derrière elle, elle faisait tournoyer le petit sifflet. Aucun son ne semblait en sortir.

Yvna n'arrivait pas à se décider à prendre par au combat pour un partit ou pour l'autre. Elle était tiraillée entre son amitié pour les chevaliers et l'affection maternelle qu'elle portait à Wyla. Du regard, celle-ci la priait de ne pas agir. Zey elle, semblait complètement désintéressée par la bataille, restant passive devant ce spectacle alors que Xiane ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand Merlin vit que, comme promit, Morgana s'était déjà occupée des trois gardes sur sa droite, qui gisait à présent inconscients, il se décida à intervenir. Il pensait jeter un sort de sommeil ou de paralysie, mais au moment même où il levait le bras, une main le lui saisit fermement. Il se produit alors une chose étrange. Ce fut comme si, soudain, toute la magie dans son corps était figée. Quand il tourna la tête pour voir le propriétaire de la main qui le retenait, ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la première fois ceux de Wylä. Ils brillaient d'un éclat doré.

-N'y pense même pas, l'arnaqueur. murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il tenta de résister à sa magie, de repousser son sort, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est dur de se défendre contre quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas. Il essaya ensuite de se dégager, mais la main de Wylä avait une prise d'acier sur son bras.

-Alors Emrys, on a du mal avec la magie des conjurateurs ? lui dit-elle à voix basse sur un ton sarcastique.

-Wylä ! Que fais-tu ?! s'exclama Völükyä en arrivant vers eux.

-Je protège mes amis.

-Moi aussi. répliqua Merlin, tentant une fois de plus e se dégager, sans succès.

-Commence déjà par les protéger de toi-même, ce sera pas mal !

-Wylä, s'écria Völükyä interrompant l'échange, arrêtes ! Ou alors explique-moi ! Mais ne conjure pas de cadenas de magie sur Merlin !

Les autres étaient aveugles au petit combat qui se déroulait dans un coin de la salle. Morgana faisait toujours tourner son sifflet.

-Je t'expliquerai quand Morgana sera hors de danger, répondit Wylä, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal à to nouveau copain. Sauf si il insiste.

-ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi. lança Merlin en se débattant de plus belle avec ce « cadenas magique ».

-Oh, mais ça je m'en doute. J'ai compris que tu ne reculais devant rien pour arriver à tes fins !

-Wylä… commença de nouveau Völükyä, mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Les vitres commencèrent à trembler, ébranlées par un vent violent. Merlin et les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers les vitraux.

-Elle arrive. murmura Wylä avec un sourire.

Merlin et Völükyä la regardèrent sans comprendre. Yvna, Xiane et Zey semblèrent remarquer elle aussi un changement. Une ombre arriva vers les fenêtres. Le temps sembla ralentir, le bruit de la batail diminuer et soudain… Une monstrueuse tête reptilienne allongée explosa la vitre et apparu dans la salle du trône répandant du verre brisé partout. La créature poussa un long cri, montrant deux rangées de dents acérées. Elle était couverte d'écailles bleu sombres qui luisaient comme si elles étaient humides. Tout le monde la regardait ahuris et terrifié. Seuls Morgana, Alessar, Elister et Wylä semblaient attendre cette venue extraordinaire. Merlin n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un dragon ! Un autre dragon là, dans le château ! Cependant, ce dragon semblait différent. A part sa couleur bleue, peu commune, quelque chose d'autre le troublait : le dragon ne semblait pas avoir de membres ni antérieurs, ni postérieurs. Juste un long corps, comme un serpent. Les ombres qu'il voyait le laissaient penser que la bête avait aussi des ailes.

Wylä était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Merlin s'était dégagé. Elle le remarqua trop tard. Si il n'utilisait pas sa magie contre Morgana, il pouvait au moins utiliser ses facultés contre un dragon. Il savait comment faire, il lui suffisait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Dragonlord. Il se concentra et parla dans la langue des dragons. Mais il y eu un petit problème : cela n'eu aucun effet. Au départ, il cru qu'il avait mal prononcé quelque chose. Le dragon sembla remarquer qu'on voulait s'adresser à lui et tourna la tête vers Merlin. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dorés comme ceux de Kilgharrah ou Aithusa, mais d'un bleu très clair presque blanc. Le dragon le regarda un instant avant de dire d'une belle voix de femme grave :

-Essaye encore, Dragonlord !

Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure de l'année ! Il resta ébahi pendant que le dragon –la dragonne apparemment- lui lançait un sourire triomphant.

-Whoouu ! Juste à temps ma grande ! s'exclama Elister, courant vers elle.

Sur le chemin, il envoya Gwaine à terre d'un coup d'épaule particulièrement violent qui le sonna. Il s'excusa platement avant de monter sur ce qui semblait être le cou de la dragonne. Morgana aussi souriante que lui continua à se battre avec quelques garde, frappant de nouveau au visage celui dont le nez avait déjà beaucoup souffert. Quand la voie fut libre, elle se retourna et… Se retrouva avec la lame d'Arthur sur la gorge.

-Morgana ! cria Elister.

La dragonne grogna, mais tous deux savaient que même en allant vite, le roi aurait toujours le temps de la tuer avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Alessar lui-même n'aurait pas le temps de s'interposer cette fois. Tout le monde était silencieux. Wylä ne faisait plus attention à Merlin. Lui aussi ne lui accordait plus un regard, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la scène sui se déroulait devant lui.

Arthur fixait Morgana, la lame d'Excalibur toujours sur son coup. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir peur.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, tu sais. lui dit-il.

-Alors vas-y ! lança une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers son origine y comprit Arthur qui devint pale comme la mort : là, derrière, Alessar avait attrapé Gwen et serrait fortement son cou de son bras. Elle tentait bien de se débattre, mais plus elle le faisait, plus la pression sur son cou augmentait, et elle avait abandonné.

-Vas-y, répéta Alessar, essaye pour voir.

Cette fois, même les insistances de Wylä n'empêchèrent pas Yvna et Xiane de sortir leurs armes. Mais alors que d'autres gardes s'approchaient, Alessar recula, et saisit fermement la tête de Gwen, la maintenant par les épaules de son autre bras.

-Houlà, houlà, s'exclama-t-il, attention, vous savez, moi les épées, ça e rend nerveux, et quand je suis nerveux je tremble beaucoup. Je peux faire des gestes assez brusques, et une nuque, c'est si fragile…

Il renforça son emprise sur Gwen. Les combattants se stoppèrent.

-Si fragile qu'un faut mouvement pourrait la briser. Et on ne veut pas que ça arrive, pas vrai ?

Les gardes baissèrent leurs armes. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage de Gwen.

Merlin voulu de nouveau lancer un sort, Wylä l'arrêta encore. Cependant cette fois, elle n'utilisa pas de magie.

-Ne fais rien, il ne va pas la tuer ! murmura-t-elle.

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr que ce sera le cas ?

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr que ça ne le sera pas ? C'est la première fois que tu vois cette personne et tu peux tout de suite dire quand elle est sur le point de tuer quelqu'un ? C'est un don rare que tu as là !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient à voix basses, Arthur, sa lama toujours sur la gorge de Morgana disait :

- Que veux-tu ?

Il tentait de parler d'un ton ferme, mais tout le monde sentait sa voix trembler. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Gwen.

-je n'ai pas été assez clair apparemment tout à l'heure, dit Alessar parfaitement calme, je vais donc préciser ma pensée : je deviens très soupe au lait par rapport à tout ce qui concerne la sécurité de Morgana. Mais je suis aussi un homme éduqué, toi aussi, je suppose. Nous allons donc nous conduire comme tel : Morgana quitte ce château et cette ville sans une égratignure pour ne plus jamais y revenir, et la reine ici présente s'en sort dans le même état. Marché conclu ?

Arthur le fixa un moment.

-Comment je sais que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Tu ne le peux pas plus moi. Mais là, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des histoires de confiance. Alors, marché conclu ?

Arthur regarda Gwen, puis, lentement, il retira son épée et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Le bruit attira l'attention de Merlin et Wylä qui arrêtèrent leur dispute. Morgana s'éloigna, et quand elle fut hors de portée, Alessar relâcha Gwen. Celle-ci couru vers Arthur qui la prit dans ses bras en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur. dit Alessar en se dirigeant vers la dragonne lui-aussi. Gwaine, qui commençait à peine à se lever, fut repoussé au sol par Morgana qui l'utilisa comme marchepied pour grimper sur la créature.

-Je te l'avais dis que tu m'aiderais. Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

-Va en Enfer ! cracha-t-il.

-J'ai déjà été là-bas, dit Alessar en montant lui aussi sur la dragonne, tu devrais essayer, en été, c'est magnifique !

Elister se tourna alors vers Wylä.

-Tu nous feras une petite visite de temps en temps ?

-Aussi souvent que je pourrais ! répondit elle.

-Bien, après tout, tu connais le chemin ! lui dit Alessar.

Elle les salua, puis, dans un mouvement qui fit trembler tout le château, la dragonne prit son envole. Merlin vit que, comme il l'avait deviné, elle possédait des ailes, mais aucun autre membre. Son corps ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un serpent.

Un silence de mort tomba. Leon alla aider Gwaine à se relever.

-Ca doit être la panique à l'extérieur. dit celui-ci.

Arthur ordonna que l'endroit soit vidé et qu'on réunisse les chevaliers. Il repoussa doucement Gwen, et Xiane prit le relais pour la réconforter, puis quitta l'endroit avec les gardes et les chevaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Merlin lui, fixait Wylä.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'explique.

Wylä le toisa d'abord avec mépris, puis d'une voix ponctuée d'une fausse douceur, elle dit.

-Toi, tu me parle ? On ne t'a pas dit qu'il y avait un ordre de parole dans ce monde ? Il est pourtant simple, le voici du premier au dernier : dieux, déesses, rois, reines, princes, princesses, nobles, bourgeois, serviteurs, paysans, voyageurs, vagabonds, criminels, vermines, saletés, _Merlin _!

Elle insista sur le dernier mot avec hargne, puis tel un ouragan, quitta la pièce.

-Wylä ! s'exclama Völükyä en se lançant à sa suite.

-Ne parle pas comme ça aux gens ! Et pour l'amour des dieux, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ! cria Yvna en les suivant.

Gwen, encore sous le choc, n'avait rien entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Xiane qui s'excusa auprès de la reine pour suivre les autres.

-Désolée. dit-elle en passant rapidement devant Merlin.

Celui-ci les regarda partir en soupirant. A ce moment là, Colleen la suivante de la reine, qui avait été appelée, entra dans la salle et se précipita vers sa maitresse. Elle la conduit dehors saluant Merlin d'un signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Ce dernier se retrouva alors seul avec Zey, ce qui n'était pas à son sens la plus heureuse des positions. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Wylä ne t'aime pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne te comprends pas. Tu parle faux.

Et sur ces mots, elle suivit la même direction que celle qu'avaient prise les filles. Ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle à déclaré qu'il « parlait faux », il ne le savait pas, mais il avait comprit une chose : avec Zey et Wylä, la cohabitation allait être difficile. Il avait cependant, des problèmes plus importants à régler, et des questions à poser à Kilgharrah.

Avec un dernier soupire, Merlin quitta la pièce.

* * *

Alors, c'était bien? Vous aurez des explications dans le prochain chapitre. Et j'avais envie de faire un petit sondage à chaud, pour savoir quel était le nouveau personnages (donc un de ceux que j'ai inventé) qui vous plaisait le plus. Quand je parle de sondage à chaud, je parle de ce que vous pensez d'eux sans connaitre leur histoire. C'est un sondage de première impression quoi. Si ça marche bien, j'en referais un "à froid" plus tard dans l'histoire quand vous en saurez plus. Donc voila, je vous le demande, qui est votre (ou vos) préféré(es)? Yvna, Zey, Völükyä, Wylä, Xiane, Elister ou Alessar? Vous pouvez aussi dire si vous n'avez pas de préférence particulière.


	8. Chapter 8

Un autre chapitre écrit assez vite, je trouve! J'ai bien relu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne trouverez pas deux trois fautes, mais normalement, il ne manque aucun mot. Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont laissé des review! Ah et le trailer dont j'ai parlé avance bien d'après ce que je sais. Oui, ça prend du temps, mais que voulez-vous, elle a une vie ma monteuse! Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Allégeances.**

Voilà. L'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Morgana était repartie comme elle était venue. Yvna et les autres quitteraient sans doute le château sous peu à leur tour, et tout finirait. Oui, l'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Le fait est que ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, car en effet, inconsciemment, Wylä allait, dans des circonstances que nous verront plus tard, jouer entre Merlin et Morgana le rôle providentiel de trait d'union.

Merlin avait quitté la ville aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait. Tout le monde avait été terrifié par la vue du reptile ailé. Dans l'agitation générale, son départ ne fut pas trop remarqué. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aller voir Kilgharrah en plein jour, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix aujourd'hui. Après avoir rejoint la clairière dans la forêt, il appela le Grand Dragon. Ce dernier arriva avec un air passablement énervé.

-La sorcière est venue. dit-il.

Merlin savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

-Et elle est repartie en vie !

Et voila.

-L'endroit était plein de monde, se défendis Merlin sachant qu'il n'aurait pas tué Morgana même si il en avait eu l'occasion, et en plus Wylä a bloqué ma magie avec une sorte de sort… Une histoire de cadenas…

-Un cadenas de Magie ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Qui est donc cette jeune fille ? demanda Kilgharrah.

-C'est la sœur de Völükyä, une conjuratrice.

Le dragon resta pensif un moment.

-Une conjuratrice avec la sorcière… Ce n'est pas un bon présage. dit le dragon.

-Oh, elle n'était pas la seule. Il y avait aussi le seul homme de la terre qui s'excuse après avoir frapper quelqu'un et un qui survit aux coups de couteau.

Cette fois, Kilgharrah paru bien plus concerné.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'il s'est fait poignardé, a retiré la dague et a cicatrisé instantanément !

Le dragon n'appréciait visiblement pas cette réponse.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas, méfie-toi jeune magicien, personne n'échappe à la Mort. Et ceux qui en reviennent ne sont que ses subalternes.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose…

Kilgharrah reporta son attention sur Merlin aussitôt.

-A un moment, une dragonne est arrivée.

Le dragon ouvrit de grands yeux. Merlin continua :

-J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur elle mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle ne vous ressemblait pas vraiment, elle avait des écailles bleues sombres, une tête allongée, mais surtout, elle n'avait que des ailes, pas de membres.

Kilgharrah resta silencieux. Merlin n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Lentement l'autre dit :

-Ce n'était pas une dragonne.

-Ca y ressemblait beaucoup !

-Cette espèce a abandonné ce titre quand elle a refusé de jurer allégeance aux Dragonlords.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Kilgharrah soupira.

-L'alliance entre les dragons et les Dragonlords remonte à bien longtemps. A cette époque il y avait aussi une autre espèce de dragon qui proliférait. Elle a refusée tout type d'accord, quel qu'il soit, décrétant qu'elle pouvait se protéger elle-même. Ces dragons n'ont jamais put cracher de feu, ils étaient liés à l'eau. En refusant tout type d'alliance, ils ont été chassés et rejetés par les autres. Ils se sont donc rapprochés de leur élément, devenant des esprits gardiens. Gardiens des lacs, des rivières, des mers... Ils se sont fondu dans leur élément, plongeant dans un sommeille profond, ne se réveillant que si le point d'eau qu'ils gardaient était attaqué. Cela fait des siècles qu'on n'en avait pas entendu parler.

Merlin mit quelques secondes pour emmagasiner les informations qui venaient de lui être donné, puis dit :

-Et je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kilgharrah attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à cette espèce, mais pas son manque de loyauté. Si la sorcière s'est faite une alliée de cette trempe, nous avons des raisons d'être inquiets. Quand une dragonne gardienne jure de protéger et défendre, aucune tentation, ni aucune menace ne pourra les soutirer à leur devoir.

-Donc, ce n'est pas bon.

Merlin soupira. C'est incroyable, à quel point les choses peuvent basculer en si peu de temps. Il reprit la parole :

-Donc, je résume : Morgana a avec elle un immortel qui prend facilement la mouche, un type qui s'excuse quand il frappe des gens, une conjuratrice teigneuse et moi je gagne en prime une voleuse qui ne m'apprécie pas parce que… Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je lui ai parlé en tout et pour tout deux fois, et la seconde, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Enfin, peu importe, elles vont sans doute bientôt partir…

Ce constat le rendait un peu triste, même si il aurait souhaité que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Le dragon parla à son tour :

-Et cela est peut-être pour le mieux, tu dois te focaliser sur ta mission : t'assurer que la sorcière ne détruise pas le rêve d'Albion.

L'agacement gagna Merlin : il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi, le dragon revenait toujours au même sujet.

-Elle ne reviendra pas troubler Camelot. Je ne le crois pas.

-N'as-tu rien appris du passé…

-Bien sûr que si, coupa sèchement Merlin, mais il faut être un peu logique ! Cela faisait sept mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ! Et quand elle revient, on apprend qu'elle a à sa disposition deux personnes visiblement prêtes à donner leur vie pour elle, et dont l'une ne peut _pas_ mourir ! Et si ce n'était que ça ! Elle, en plus, une dragonne à disposition ! Sérieusement, si elle voulait attaquer Camelot, elle aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps !

Le dragon resta muet face à cette tirade pleine de vérité. Oui, si Morgana avait voulu prendre le trône, elle aurait pu le faire bien avant, et aurait en plus bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Kilgharrah, pour qui il était hors de question de rester sur un échec ajouta donc :

-Sans doute, mais dans ce cas là, tu dois te demander ce qu'elle prépare, et quand elle frappera de nouveau.

-Vous ne pouvez pas intégrer l'idée qu'elle n'en a peut-être vraiment plus rien à faire ?

-Cela est impossible, jeune magicien, dit Kilgharrah en déployant ses ailles, car c'est sa Destinée de tout détruire.

Et une fois ces mots prononcés, il s'envola.

Merlin soupira. _Sa destinée_. S'il gagnait une pièce d'or à chaque fois que le dragon disait cette phrase, il serait plus riche qu'Arthur.

Il allait se relever, quand une chose blanche et aillée lui tomba sur le dos.

-Aithusa ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le dragon le regarda de ses grands yeux en couinant de manière joyeuse. Merlin sourit et le plaça sur ses genoux. Il le regarda un long moment avant de dire :

-C'est toi qui a soigné Morgana, pas vrai ?

Aithusa prit une mine contrite. Merlin le rassura :

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, mais il faudra s'assurer que Kilgharrah ne soit pas au courant.

Le petit dragon hocha vigoureusement la tête absolument ravi.

Merlin sourit de nouveau, puis, après l'avoir gratté sous le menton pendant un temps, il annonça qu'il serait grand temps pour lui rentrer. Aithusa sembla fort déçu par cette nouvelle, mais consentit néanmoins à se lever et prit son envole. Merlin le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue, puis s'en retourna vers Camelot.

**{-} **

-C'est quand même incroyable ça, de ne pas en savoir plus sur ces deux personnes ! s'exclama Leon.

Lui, Arthur et Gwaine avaient été rejoints par Elyan, Percival et Tristan peu de temps après qu'ils soient sortis du château. Ils s'étaient assuré que tout allait bien dans la ville malgré la panique générale. Puis, ils avaient tenté, en vain, d'en savoir plus sur ceux qui accompagnaient Morgana.

-Attendez, s'écria Gwaine, le petit avec les yeux bleus, je me souviens qu'il a dit être de l'Arbre d'Argent.

-Ca a bien l'air d'être un titre de noblesse, mais l'Arbre d'Argent, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quelle famille c'est ! dit alors Elyan.

-Moi, ça me dit quelque chose… murmura Leon.

-Oui, renchérit Arthur, je crois me rappeler que c'était un duché très puissant il a de cela cinq siècles, mais qui a été presque entièrement rasé suite à des attaques successives. La lignée est éteinte depuis longtemps.

-Mais alors, il est duc de quoi si le duché a disparu ? demanda Tristan.

-De mes fesses ! lança Gwaine qui ne portait visiblement pas l'homme dans son cœur.

Tout le monde ignora la remarque.

-Il devrait avoir plus cinq cent ans ! s'exclama Percival.

-Cinq cent ans, bah bien sûr, dit Arthur n'adhérant pas à la proposition, tu as raison, je vais le mettre sur la liste, juste après « immortalité » !

Les autres aussi repoussèrent cette option, optant plutôt pour la magie.

Et pourtant…

**{-} **

Merlin était à peine rentré dans le château, qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Hors, ce quelqu'un se retrouva être Wylä.

-Qu'est ce que tu étais allé manigancer toi encore ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Le jeune magicien n'avait pas envie de discuter après sa précédente conversation avec le dragon.

-Rien qui te concerne. Et puis tu as été assez claire tout à l'heure sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas me parler, alors tenons-nous en à ça.

Wylä releva le menton et croisa les bras, alors que Merlin passait à côté d'elle.

-Non mais regardez-moi ça : ça ment, ça trompe, ça trahis, et après, ça veut faire la victime ! Tu m'étonne que Morgana ait eu des pulsions meurtrières ! Non, parce que, ce comportement à longueur de journée, au début, ça lasse, après, ça énerve, et puis au final soit tu te suicide, soit tu deviens barge. Mais bon, je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse la première option, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Wylä avait touché la corde sensible, et Merlin s'énerva.

-Arrête de parler comme si savais tout, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne peux pas me juger, parce que tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis, tu ne sais rien !

A peine les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres que déjà l'adrénaline retombait. Merlin ne levait la voix que quand on frappait au bon endroit et se calmait assez vite une fois le moment de colère passé. Cependant, si Merlin perdait rarement son calme, Wylä elle, s'échauffait très vite et ne refroidissait qu'après de longues heures.

-Holà, holà, dit-elle d'un air passablement irrité, toi, tu vas changer de ton avec moi, parce que, pour faire des leçons de morale, il faut déjà en avoir une soi-même ! Et pour ce qui est de savoir, j'en sais assez sur ce qui est arrivé à Morgana pour pouvoir te juger toi !

L'énervement monta de nouveau.

-Et ce qu'elle a fait, _elle_ ?!

Maintenant, Wylä était chauffée à blanc.

-Ce qu'elle a fait ? C'est sûr, elle s'est conduite comme la reine des salopes, mais toi, tu t'es comporté comme l'empereur des lâches, et sans circonstances atténuantes comme Morgana ! Oui, j'ai choisis d'être du côté de Morgana ! Parce qu'entre l'ex-salope et le lâche, mon choix est vite fait ! Mais _le pire_, c'est quand, une fois que tu l'as empoisonnée et qu'elle soit revenu un an plus tard, tu as joué les offusqué quand elle t'a trahis !

-Je croyais qu'elle avait comprit ! Qu'elle m'avait pardonné ! Au lieu de ça, elle nous a tous trompé !

-Alors là, je m'étonne que quelqu'un si familier au sujet ne sache pas que quand on trahit quelqu'un, _on ne lui dit pas_ à l'avance ! Ensuite, tu joues l'innocent, mais t'as forcément vu le truc arriver !

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Merlin, confus.

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi, continua Wylä, c'était évident : tu trahis cette fille, elle disparait et revient un an plus tard, et t'annonce toute sourire qu'elle comprend et qu'elle t'a pardonné ?! Je suis désolée –en fait non, je ne le suis pas- mais pour n'importe qui, ça équivaut à se promener avec une pancarte où on voit écrit « JE VAIS TE TUER DANS TON SOMMEILLE !» !

Merlin devint muet de stupeur. A cette époque, après avoir suivit Morgana, il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas sincère, mais avant cela, il ne l'avait pas réellement remit en question. En voyant son visage, Wylä se calma quelque peu et dit :

-Attends, attends, t'as pas sentis le coup de pute venir ? Sérieusement ?

Merlin resta silencieux. Il était vrai que lorsque l'on regardait les événements avec plus d'attention, et surtout plus de recule, la trahison de Morgana semblait bien plus prévisible.

-Ah non, mais alors là, ça, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup là, s'exclama Wylä, t'as rien vu venir. Mais mon pauvre gars, déjà que les filles en générale, c'est la contradiction incarnée, mais si en plus tu crois, que quand tu les arnaque, elles vont te pardonner et faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil et profond ! Et tu n'y connais, mais lors vraiment rien aux femmes, parce que même ma sœur, qui est la meilleure nature du monde, ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement un coup comme ça !

Wylä marqua un tour temps de pause puis reprit :

-En fait, t'es pas juste un salaud, t'es aussi un abruti !

Wylä s'approcha de lui et rajouta :

-Mais encore, si tu n'étais qu'un abruti, ça irait, mais non, toi, c'est pire. Tu l'as vraiment trahi. Morgana t'as juste renvoyé ce que tu lui avais lancé. Mais toi, toi ! Toi, tu es un _lâche _!

Elle lui cracha le dernier mot au visage avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai choisis mon allégeance. Je sais ce que tu as fais. Je t'ai à l'œil.

Et Wylä partit, plus enragée que jamais.

Merlin resta encore là un long moment.

Lâche.

Il l'avait souvent pensé. Mais le prononcer à haute voix rendait tout bien plus réel.

**{-} **

Quand merlin retourna enfin dans le laboratoire de Gaius, il vit tout de suite que le vieil homme était absent, mais qu'en revanche, Völükyä et Xiane étaient présentes. Merlin soupira : il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'un autre sermon aujourd'hui. Pourtant, aucune des eux ne semblait prêtes à lui en faire un. Mais rien qu'au silence qui régnait, il se doutait qu'elles savaient.

-Je suppose que vous avez parlé avec Wylä. dit il.

-Oui, c'est vrai. répondit simplement Xiane avec douceur.

Merlin eu un rire sans joie.

-Et bien les nouvelles vont vite ! Si vous voulez me crier dessus, attendez demain s'il vous plait, j'ai eu ma dose de la journée.

-Merlin… commença Xiane.

-On ne va pas te crier dessus, coupa immédiatement Völükyä, ma sœur est parfois très violente dans ses critiques, mais c'est parce qu'elle met toujours tout son cœur dans quelque chose. Elle passionnée et butée, et quand elle veut faire mal, elle sait toujours où frapper.

Passionnée et butée. Merlin rit : pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi vite devenue amie avec Morgana.

-Tu sais, dit alors Xiane, je ne suis pas bonne juge dans cette histoire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai passé tout mon temps à essayer de te trouver des excuses… Même là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

Elle eu un petit sourire réconfortant pour n'importe qui, qui viendrait de se faire verbalement incendié par Wylä. Völükyä prit la suite.

-Ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas juste. C'était même tout le contraire. Mais… Je crois que je peux comprendre. Je t'ai rencontré avant tout cela, et je sais, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Ces paroles étaient de véritables vagues d'apaisement. Merlin s'autorisa à les accepter avec un sourire puis demanda :

-Et Yvna ?

Là les regards parurent moins assurés.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi vindicative que Wylä, dit Xiane pensive, elle n'a rien dit et est allée trouver le roi pour lui parler de notre départ. Elle ne te blâmera, mais c'est une guerrière avec un code strict. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très indulgente sur le poison.

Merlin eu un frisson. Même après tout ce temps, la mention de ce funeste jour le faisait trembler. Merlin se reprit et dit :

-Je crois quand même que la moins indulgente reste Zey. D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qu'elle veut dire quand elle dit que je « parle faux » ?

-Tu mens. répondirent Xiane et Völükyä en même temps.

Merlin resta interdit.

Le voyant, Völükyä reprit aussitôt :

-Non, pardon, on s'exprime mal, ce que Zey veut dire, c'est que tu mens.

-Pourquoi elle ne le dit pas simplement ? demanda Merlin.

Cette fois, Xiane répondit :

-Pour elle, les mensonges n'existent pas, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Le concept lui est inconnu, elle n'a jamais comprit.

-Mais dans ce cas elle peut juste dire qu'on ne dit pas la vérité, non ?

Les deux jeunes filles rirent, sous les yeux intrigués du jeune homme.

-Mais enfin Merlin, dit finalement Xiane, si il ni avait pas de mensonge, la vérité n'aurait aucune raison d'exister !

Et c'est là que l'évidence frappa Merlin. Il y a dans ce monde des choses qui sont sous notre nez mais qu'on ne voit jamais. Sans vérité, pas de mensonge, sans mensonge, pas de vérité. L'un ne vient pas sans l'autre.

Völükyä rit encore un peu devant son expression.

-Bon, apparemment, il vaut mieux te laisser méditer là-dessus ! Et puis je dois retrouver ma furibonde de sœur avant qu'elle n'agresse quelqu'un !

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça. lui dit Merlin avec un sourire.

Völükyä fronça les sourcils un instant avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh non, je lui avais dit de te laisser tranquille !

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'écoute jamais ! dit Xiane avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais quand même !

-Ce n'est rien, je m'en remettrais, coupa Merlin avec un sourire, j'ai subis pire.

Xiane lui sourit puis se tourna vers Völükyä et dit :

-On y va ?

-Comme si on avait le choix !

Les jeunes filles saluèrent Merlin et quittèrent la pièce, mais avant de partir, Völükyä dit :

-Tu sais, Merlin, tout à l'heure, j'ai dis que je comprenais tes actions.

Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas :

-Ne crois pas en revanche, que je les accepte. Ça n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout.

Et cette fois-ci, elle s'en alla réellement laissant Merlin seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Je sais que je laisse les gens un peu en plan dans ce chapitre (en tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai), mais la suite va arriver (je suis malade, donc ça peux prendre du temps). Dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire!


	9. Chapter 9

Oui, c'est encore un autre chapitre, mais il est assez court. Tout d'abord, si d'autres avaient remarqué la baise du niveau d'écriture dans le chapitre précèdent, je m'en excuse. C'était malheureusement UN chapitre (majuscule volontaire). Mais si, vous savez bien, c'est CES chapitres qui vous donne envie de foutre un coup de boule à vos ami(e)s, et d'aller tuer 18 personnes dans un micromania (pourquoi un micromania, je n'en sais rien). Ce sont ces chapitres, que vous savez que vous devez faire, mais que vous n'avez **pas du tout** envie de faire! C'est long, explicatif et ça vous ennuis, mais vous ne pouvez pas y couper! Voila, le chapitre précèdent était un de ceux-là. En étant honnête, il faut que j'avoue que je l'ai écrit le plus vite possible pour m'en débarrasser et passer à la suite(oui, je sais, c'est pas bien). Ça n'excuse en rien la baisse de niveau, je vous l'accorde, mais ça a au moins le mérite de l'expliquer. Et de toute façon celle qui fait une histoire à chapitre multiple et qui n'a jamais connu ça, c'est une menteuse! Bon bref, merci encore à celles qui m'ont écrit, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre du temps pour ça! Bon, bref, ah oui! Pour lowlOW, continu à dire ce que tu pense, c'est très bien, je préfère, comme ça, je peux corriger ce qui ne va pas! Et tu peux continuer à raconter ta vie aussi, ça ne me dérange pas! Je ne me prononcerais pas sur la fin, c'est spoiler. Et pour Row-Helena oui, il y aura un mergana, mais croyez-moi, ça va être long! Oui, je n'aime pas quand les personnages se tombent dans les bras, c'est ridicule. Ensuite, pour la dragonne, elle n'a pas de membres car elle appartient à une autre espèce de dragon. Comme les chimpanzés et les orang-outans: ils sont de la même famille mais ne se ressemble pas.

Bon, je vais peut-être me calmer sur l'écriture, et vous laisser lire! (moi aussi, je commence à raconter ma vie). Donc voila, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à votre gout que le précédent!

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Celle qui promet la justice.**

_« Les humains sont égaux dans la mort_

_Car c'est ensembles qu'ils avancent vers ce sort_

_Et il n'y a pas d'être_

_Sauf les dieux peut-être_

_Qui dans ce monde bien triste_

_Peuvent se permettre de promettre la justice. »_

_Anonyme. _

Morgana n'était pas de bonne humeur. Et ce constat l'énervait encore plus. Tout s'était pourtant passé à merveille, non ? Elle avait ramené Wylä à sa sœur, récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, et était rentrée en vie de Camelot ! Bon, elle s'était un peu aidé avec Okean, c'est vrai, mais quand on a un avantage, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Okean. La plus fidèle des dragonnes gardiennes. Dès qu'ils avaient quitté le château, Okean s'était tout de suite dirigée vers le val où se trouvait son point d'eau, et là, déjà, Morgana se sentait frustrée. Elle avait raccompagné Alessar et Elister hors du val. Elle seule pouvait s'y balader librement. Sans guide, les autres s'y perdaient pour toujours. Cependant, Morgana était restée dans le val avec Okean. Elles ne s'étaient rien dit, le silence les comblant amplement. Mais même le calme du val n'arrivait pas à apaiser sa frustration. Car c'était bien ça qu'elle ressentait : de la frustration.

-Toujours énervée ? demanda finalement Okean.

Morgana était allongée dans l'herbe, dont les brins lui caressaient doucement les joues. Elle tourna la tête vers la dragonne qui se trouvait dans la rivière, et hocha la tête d'un air las. Okean soupira.

-Ne te fais pas tant de mal pour eux, alors qu'aucun n'a fait cet effort pour toi.

-Certains ont essayé.

Morgana repensait à Arthur et Guinevere avec tristesse et amertume. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, dire qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle leur avait fait, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être mêlés à ça, qu'ils ne savaient pas. Mais les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, sans arriver à passer ses lèvres. Et tous ces gens, si seulement ils n'avaient pas été là… Cependant, même sans ça elle n'aurait pas réussit. Les justifications, les excuses, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle était trop fière pour ça. Alors elle s'était montrée insolente, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle s'était battu, avait mit son masque de mépris, alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, c'était crier : « Oui je suis coupable ! Oui c'est moi ! Mais lui aussi ! Lui aussi ! ». Lui aussi. Morgana fronça les sourcils, sentant la frustration augmenter._ Merlin_. C'était Alessar qui avait découvert qu'il avait de la magie.

-Menteur, menteur, menteur… murmura-t-elle en continu.

-Arrête donc de penser à ce Dragonlord, ça en devient presque ridicule, s'exclama Okean pour qui le mot « menteur » était suffisant pour deviner à qui pensait Morgana, il ne mérite pas tout cette attention !

Mais ce n'était pas du domaine du possible. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit que Merlin avait de la magie, Morgana ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : lui mettre une gifle. Et lui crier dessus. Et l'insulter. Et pleurer des torrents de larmes quand il serait partit. Enfin, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de la dernière partie.

Morgana se redressa, la colère bouillonnant en elle.

-J'ai juste envie qu'il paye lui-aussi ! J'ai été trainée dans la boue, traitée de tous les noms, méprisée, détestée, condamnée à mort et que sais-je encore, et lui ? Lui, RIEN ! Non, lui c'est le gentil serviteur d'Arthur qui ne fait de mal à personne ! Un traitre oui ! Un traitre, un menteur, un faible et un lâche ! Ah, ça c'est sûr, personne ne le sait, qu'il s'est conduit comme un enfoiré ! Où est la justice là-dedans ?!

Morgana faisait les cent pas en débitant son monologue à toute vitesse. Okean se contentait d'écouter en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas rare que Morgana ait des épisodes comme celui-là. Et si la colère et la déception semblait en être les principales motivations, Okean avait finalement comprit que leur l'origine véritable était la haine. Et la haine, la vraie haine, pas celle dont parle tant de gens à tord et à travers, non, la vraie haine, nait toujours d'un autre sentiment plus fort. Et savoir cela attristait grandement Okean.

Morgana continuait sa tirade.

-… Rien que de le voir, j'ai des envies de meurtre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer !

-Mais oui bien sûr… répéta Okean sur un ton sarcastique.

Morgana s'arrêta net.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-C'était quoi, quoi ? demanda Okean l'air innocente.

Morgana, les mains sur les hanches, répondit.

-Ça là ! Cette phrase, ce ton !

-Je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas de quoi tu parles. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me sens un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais me reposer !

Et Okean commença à s'enfoncer dans la rivière.

-Non ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Okean ! Okean, reviens !

Mais la dragonne s'était déjà fondue dans l'étendue liquide. Morgana soupira en regardant l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement.

-Lâcheuse… grommela-t-elle avant de partir.

Le mécontentement de Morgana s'était atténué, comme toujours, après qu'elle ait pût libérer son esprit de ce poids en en parlant. Mais le plus dur était de trouver les mots pour le dire.

Elle prenait tranquillement le chemin du retour quand elle vit une femme accroupis, un capuchon couvrant son visage, qui ramassait des marrons apparemment échappés d'un panier tombé sur le sol. Morgana allait passer son chemin, puis se ravisa, décidant que ça ne lui coutait rien d'aller voir.

-Vous allez bien madame ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

En apercevant les mains ridées de la femme, Morgana comprit que celle-ci devait être âgée.

-Oh oui, oui, dit l'autre d'une voix qui confirma ce pensait Morgana, juste des petits chenapans qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et qui m'ont bousculé. Ah je vous jure ma petite ! Des brigands, tous des brigands !

-Ils ne vous ont pas blessé ? voulu savoir Morgana en se penchant vers la vieille femme.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit elle en finissant de ramasser ses marrons éparpillés, je ne suis qu'une pauvre vieille dame, je n'ai rien qui puisse les intéresser, ces petits voleurs. Pouvez-vous m'aider à me relever ?

Morgana hocha la tête et s'exécuta avec un sourire. Elle parlait rarement à d'autres personnes qu'Alessar et Elister, par mesure de sécurité, et ne sortait que rarement de la forêt. Mais là, qu'avait-elle à craindre de cette femme chargée d'années et d'un panier de marrons ?

-Merci, dit la vieille femme le visage toujours caché par son capuchon, c'est bien aimable à vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise des jeunes gens serviables !

-Oh, ce n'est rien vous savez.

-Ah et ces voyous qui ne seront jamais punis ! Je crois que c'est ce qui m'attriste le plus !

Morgana eu un sourire compatissant, ne comprenant que trop bien cette situation.

-C'est vrai, mais on fond ça ne les changeraient pas…

-Mais vous, coupa brusquement la vieille femme, si on vous faisait du tord, ne voudriez-vous pas que justice soit faite ?

Morgana resta interdite un moment, un peu étonnée par cette énergie soudaine. L'ancienne sembla s'en rendre compte et s'adoucit aussitôt.

-Oh désolée de vous brusquer mon enfant !

Morgana répliqua par un sourire.

-Non, ce n'est rien ! Et puis, vous avez raison…

L'autre fut tout de suite aux aguets et redressa légèrement la tête sans pour autant dévoiler son visage. Morgana, perdue dans ses pensées ne le remarqua pas vraiment.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on me rende justice.

Elle pensa à Merlin. Oui, ce serait bien, pour une fois. Dissimulés sous son capuchon, Morgana ne vit pas les yeux de la vieille femme briller.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et son souffle sortit de sa bouche sous la forme d'une très légère vapeur blanche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si froid. Soudain, le sentiment d'être observée l'envahit et elle détourna les yeux.

Le souffle de Morgana lui, se figea dans les airs, puis, descendit doucement et alla se loger dans une minuscule fiole que tenait l'ancienne au creux de sa main. Elle remit le bouchon discrètement et referma son poing sur la fiole.

Morgana retourna son attention vers la vieille femme.

-Pardonnez-moi, que dissions-nous ?

-Oh quelque chose sur la justice, répondit l'autre avec un geste évasif, vous savez, j'ignore pourquoi j'espère, le monde n'est pas équitable de toute façon !

-Oui, c'est vrai. confirma Morgana. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais n'avait plus l'impression d'être épiée.

-Ah, mais pour vous c'est différent !

Morgana se tourna vers l'ancienne qui s'éloignait.

-Vous, vous aurez la justice que vous désirez. Je vous le promets.

Et elle s'en alla en faisant un signe de la main à Morgana. Celle-ci resta là un instant, déconcertée. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose sans arriver à trouver quoi. Elle reprit finalement sa route sans avoir trouvé ce qui la dérangeait autant.

Plus loin, la vieille femme marchait avec empressement, tenant toujours serrée dans sa main la petite fiole. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de nouveau, et sur cette même main, les rides s'estompèrent. Sa peau se tendit, devint lisse et douce, tout son corps semblait reprendre de la hauteur et ses jambes de la vigueur. Et sur ses lèvres roses bien dessinées s'étirait à présent un sourire sombre, présage d'un malheur imminent.

* * *

Voilààà! Je vous abandonne là-dessus! (oui, c'est machiavélique) je vais m'occuper du prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas être trop imposant lui non-plus. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué, les "méchants pas beaux" vont commencer à faire doucement leur apparition!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Là c'est un petit chapitre, mais il est très important pour la suite. Encore merci à celles qui m'ont écrit, c'est vraiment sympa de prendre du temps pour ça! Bon, rien de plus à rajouter cette fois, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Souhait de minuit.**

_« Le sage ne peut rien souhaiter sur terre, sinon de rendre un jour le mal qu'on lui a fait »_

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

La nuit avait enveloppé Camelot depuis longtemps. Le départ des voyageuses était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Mais pour la nuit, elles logeraient dans des chambres de bonnes inoccupées, dans les étages près des toits. Zey avait refusé ce qu'on lui offrait et dormait où bon lui semblait. Xiane et Yvna avait leur chambre respectives, et Völükyä et Wylä partageaient une chambre, comme elles l'avaient souvent fait étant plus jeunes.

La nuit était bien avancée mais elles parlaient encore. Völükyä dans sa tenue de nuit était assise sur le lit jumeau, les jambes ramenées vers la poitrine et un drap autour des épaules. Wylä, dans la même tenue, se tenait près d'une petite table où se trouvait divers objet ainsi qu'une carafe. Sur le mur au-dessus il y avait un miroir bien entretenu sans aucune monture particulière.

Le flot continu des paroles de Wylä emplissait l'air nocturne depuis un moment déjà.

-… Mais non, disait-elle, je ne dis pas que Merlin est un être sans cœur, ni moral, ni raison!

-Mais tu le pense.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et alors ? Je ne le dis pas, non ?

Völükyä haussa un sourcil. Wylä reprit la parole.

-Bon, si d'accord, peut-être. Mais il le mérite ! Je sais bien que Morgana n'est pas parfaite, mais elle ne l'a jamais prétendu ! –elle attrapa un gobelet d'eau sur la petite table et bu une gorgée- J'admets qu'elle a abusé parfois, comme quand elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait attaché Merlin dans sa cabane et…

-Stop ! Là, y'a trop de détails !

Wylä jeta le reste de son eau vers sa sœur.

-J'en parlais pas comme ça, pauv' tâche !

Elle essaya, et échoua, à avoir l'air énervée, alors que Völükyä se protégeait des projections d'eau en se cachant sous les draps, riant aux éclats. Wylä reposa violemment le gobelet dans un dernier effort pour paraitre en colère.

-Non, mais avoue, dit Völükyä en sortant de sous son abris, que vu la façon dont tu avais commencé ta phrase, on aurait pu croire que…

-Oui, mais si tu m'avais laissé terminé, on n'aurait pas cru ! coupa Wylä.

-Oh, ça va ! Et puis, moi, tant que ce n'est pas Baba Yaga, ton amie, tout va bien !

Sur ces mots, Wylä soupira.

-Il n'y a pas de Baba Yaga, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? C'est une histoire pour faire peur aux petites filles. Même si maintenant que tu m'en parles, je me dis que ce ne serait pas si mal, d'avoir une vrai Baba Yaga.

-Alors, petit un, elle existe ! Petit deux, pourquoi, au nom de tous les dieux, voudrais-tu que cette horrible sorcière existe ?!

-Parce que, dit Wylä en lui parlant comme à une attardée, si Baba Yaga était réelle –car elle n'est pas réelle- je pourrais lui demander de donner une leçon à Merlin ! Toi qui est une partisane inconditionnelle de cette sombre mystique, tu devrais savoir qu'elle peut maudire les gens en répondant à un souhait.

Völükyä devint pâle.

-Oh non, ne me le rappel pas, c'était ma pire terreur avant, je n'osais plus m'approcher d'un miroir !

Wylä rit.

-Oui, c'était assez idiot d'ailleurs, même en imaginant que Baba Yaga existe. Car elle ne répond qu'aux souhaits des filles et ne jette des sorts que sur les hommes.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama Völükyä, comment c'était déjà ? Ah, je me rappel ! Il faut se mettre devant un miroir, et après le conte disait :

« _Baba Yaga, par trois fois tu appelleras,_

_ Un souhait formuleras, _

_ Et celui que tu haïs_

_ Maudis sera. »_

Wylä finis la phrase avec elle en souriant, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur s'exclame :

-Oui, mais hors de question que tu maudisses Merlin, c'est compris ?!

-Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas, parce que Baba Yaga n'existe _pas_ ! Et maintenant, dors Kyä, demain on part, il faut que tu sois en forme !

Völükyä lui tira la langue avant de s'enrouler en boule sur le lit. Wylä n'alla pas se coucher tout de suite, attendant encore un peu en lisant un vieux manuel de conjuration. Elle sortit également d'une sacoche de l'encre et une plume afin de rajouter des annotations comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

La petite sœur s'endormit assez vite. Wylä continua de lire jusqu'à ce que la bougie soit tellement fondue, qu'elle ne pouvait plus lire les lettres. C'était une bougie à graduation, qui lui indiquait qu'il était presque minuit. Ses yeux tombaient de sommeil. Elle referma le livre, rangea sa plume, et allait souffler la flamme de la chandelle quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir.

Même petite, Wylä n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de sorcière nordique qui mange les vilaines fillettes et maudis les hommes qui ont commis des fautes. Mais à présent, dans ce demi-sommeille, elle se disait « Et si… ». Presque inconsciemment, elle se mit debout, inspira et murmura :

-Baba Yaga, Baba Yaga, je souhaite –elle trempa ses doigts dans le pot d'encre- que tu maudisses cet homme nommé Merlin -en même temps qu'elle le disait, elle écrivait le nom de Merlin à l'aide de l'encre sur le miroir- que les druides appellent Emrys, au nom de mon amie Morgana. Je veux qu'il sache ce que cela fait de se sentir rejeté, je veux qu'il ait mal au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il ait lui aussi l'impression, d'être un monstre ! Je veux –elle hésita un instant- je veux qu'il souffre comme Morgana à souffert, –elle inspira une dernière fois- Baba Yaga.

Wylä resta là, devant le nom de Merlin dont les lettres noires luisaient dans la faible lueur qui restait de la bougie. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Elle soupira, épuisée.

-De toute façon, je savais que ce n'était pas réel… grommela-t-elle en allant se coucher.

Wylä souffla la bougie, mais ne prit pas la peine d'effacer l'encre. Elle pourrait toujours le faire demain. Elle chercha le lit à tâtons, et s'écrasa dedans sans réussir à réveiller sa sœur. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt, accablée de fatigue.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Le nom de Merlin brillait, éclairé par un rayon de lune. Quand minuit arriva enfin, la surface du miroir commença à se mouvoir comme de l'eau et les lettres noires se mirent à pétiller à la manière de l'acide en fondant doucement. La silhouette d'une personne se dessina dans la glace et une voix froide et mordante comme la bise du nord chuchota :

-_Si tel est ton souhait._

Un impact apparu au milieu du miroir là où se trouvait le nom de Merlin, et se propagea en fissure sur le reste de la surface, et quand un rire de cristal se fit entendre, la glace se fendit complètement et les débris couvrir la table tandis que d'autres roulaient sur le sol.

Le bruit ne réveilla pas les deux jeunes filles profondément endormies.

C'est donc ainsi que, sans le savoir, Wylä venait de prendre sa place d'actrice dans cette pièce, et ce, en tendant entre les deux personnages principaux un fils mince comme la toile d'araignée, mais tout aussi solide.

* * *

Je l'avais dis que ce serait court! Si ça vous intéresse, le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Rituel", et il est en cours de rédaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, voila le nouveau chapitre! Je remercie encore Celles qui m'ont envoyé des review, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part! Et je tiens à préciser qu'il y a vraiment un épisode où Morgana a attaché Merlin. Alors oui, bien sûr, il ne s'est pas passé ce que Völükyä a si délicatement insinué. Je n'ai pas vu l'épisode en entier, mais ils se sont bien engueulé, comme d'habitude quoi... Merlin et Morgana, c'est vraiment** le** couple "je t'aime, moi non plus".

Bon, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à dire à part bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Rituel.**

Dans la nuit noire, au milieu d'une clairière, trois bûchers de bois avaient été disposés en forme de triangle. Leurs flammes dansantes éclairaient l'obscurité, et une odeur de viande brûlée se répandait dans l'air. A quelques pas de là, deux personnes masquées par des capes sombres regardaient le spectacle, impassibles. La première était de haute stature, un peu en retrais, et la seconde, plus petite et plus fine ressemblait presque à une statue. Le feu dessinait sur eux des ombres étranges.

-Es-tu absolument sûr que tout a été fait comme prévu ? demanda la petite silhouette, une jeune fille d'après la voix.

-Oui, Milady, les tourterelles ont été immolées sur le bûcher de gauche, le bélier sur celui de droite, et la brebis noire pleine sur celui du milieu. Tout est près. répondit l'autre avec une voix d'homme.

-Bien.

La jeune fille sourit. Des plis de sa cape, elle sortit trois petits sacs de toile, puis s'avança, se mit au centre des bûchers et se mit à parler :

- _S__orores meas __ultionem__, E__go __invocant!_

Dans le bûcher de gauche, elle jeta une fleur de narcisse qui se trouvait dans le premier sac de toile.

-Mégère !

Elle se retourna et jeta dans le bûcher de droite une fleur de safran venant du second sac.

-Alecto !

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le bûcher qui formait la pointe du triangle, et du dernier sac sortit des baies de genièvre qu'elle jeta dans le feu.

-Tisiphone !

Les flammes grandirent et se mirent à crépiter. Des étincelles volèrent dans tous les sens, et un liquide noir et épais commença à sortir des bêtes qui étaient immolées. Il s'éleva doucement, s'entortilla dans l'air pour finalement prendre la forme de silhouettes féminines et dégoulinantes. Aucune n'avait de visage ou de traits précis. Elles étaient juste ça : des silhouettes.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les trois silhouettes parlèrent alors, et leurs voix semblaient se muer en une seule.

-_Qui sur cette terre se permet de faire appel aux sœurs vengeresses ?_

-Une personne qui demande la justice.

Il y eu un silence avant que les voix ne reprennent.

-_Tu n'as souffert d'aucune offense._

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour une_ « ami e »_.

-_Dans ce cas, elle prononcera elle-même sa demande. Car seule la victime peut demander la justice._

La jeune fille eu un rictus sinistre avant de sortir la minuscule fiole dans laquelle se trouvait figée la vapeur blanche en disant :

-Je n'en attendais pas moins des Euménides. Un véritable respect des règles.

Elle ouvrit la fiole et le souffle de Morgana s'en échappa. Il flotta quelques instants dans les airs avant qu'à travers les crépitements des feux, on entende résonner :

« _J'aimerai bien qu'on me rende justice. »_

La voix de Morgana se faisait entendre dans la clairière aussi clairement que lorsqu'elle avait parlé elle-même. Le souffle s'évapora dès que la phrase fut dite, puis le silence se fit.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, les voix parlèrent de nouveaux.

-_La demande est acceptée. Nous allons à présent décider la sentence. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que nous attendions de pouvoir juger ce crime. Il sera considéré avec la même impartialité que tous les autres._

La jeune fille hocha la tête satisfaite. Le silence tomba de nouveau, on entendait seulement le crépitement des bûchers. Les silhouettes se tenaient là, immobiles, comme de sinistres juge.

La jeune fille attendit, puis, après quelques minutes, l'impatience la saisissant, la jeune fille sortit trois nouveaux sacs de toile. Dans le feu de gauche, elle jeta de l'aubépine, dans celui de droite, un chardon, et des baies de sureau dans le dernier. Les flammes s'élevèrent de plus belle et la jeune fille demanda :

-Alors, avez-vous rendu un verdict ?

-_Oui._ dirent les trois voix, sereines.

-Comment condamnez-vous Emrys ? on sentait l'excitation dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait.

-_Coupable._

-Qu'elle est sa sentence ?

-_La Mort._

La jeune fille jubilait : c'était gagné. Elle s'empressa de finir le rituel.

-Dans ce cas, l'arrêt est prononcé ! Allez ! Vengez !

Et dans un dernier mouvement précipité, comme si elle avait peur que les Euménides changent d'avis, elle lança de l'hièble dans le bûcher de gauche, du cèdre dans celui de droite et de l'aune dans le dernier. Cette fois, les flammes s'élevèrent plus haut que les fois précédentes. Des braises volaient, et la chaleur était presque étouffante.

-Allez-y, continua-t-elle, faites que la justice triomphe !

Les silhouettes liquides se mirent à frémirent, bouillonner, et soudain, elles s'affaissèrent, toutes trois en même temps, éteignant les feux. La nuit et le silence retombèrent sur la clairière.

L'homme finis par s'approcher de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vous savais pas férue de justice. dit-il sur un ton ironique.

L'autre éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

-Comme si j'en avais quoique se soit à faire ! Cette sorcière de la petite semaine ne m'intéresse pas ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant qui n'arrive même pas à garder les jouets qu'elle vole ! Et maintenant, elle vit dans la forêt avec deux minables ! C'est pathétique.

-D'après ce que je sais, elle est très puissante. Peut-être même plus que vous.

La jeune fille se retourna dans un mouvement de fureur pour faire face à l'homme et siffla entre ses dents :

-Il n'y a _aucune_ sorcière meilleure que moi ! Tu m'entends ?! Aucune ! Il n'y a que moi, MOI ! C'est clair ?!

-Oui, Milady. répondit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, menaçante.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu dois d'être là. Je peux facilement reprendre ce que j'ai donné.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de l'homme avec une vitesse impressionnante.

-Bien sûr, excusez-moi, Milady.

Ceci sembla satisfaire la jeune fille et elle retrouva son calme.

-Je me fiche bien de la sorcière, mais si elle peut m'aider à me débarrasser de ce Merlin, c'est tout aussi bien. Ça me fera déjà un nuisible en moins. Et si cet insecte à qui tu attribue le terme valorisant de sorcière devient gênante, je ferai ce qu'on fait toujours avec la vermine.

Sa voix devint basse et venimeuse.

-Je la détruirai.

L'homme garda un instant le silence, jugeant ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

-Êtes-vous sûre que cela va marcher comme vous le désirez ? il avait retrouvé son calme respectueux après avoir été remis à sa place.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent de nouveau en un rictus malveillant.

-C'est des Furies dont on parle. Tu peux considérer Merlin comme déjà mort.

Et d'un mouvement de cape, la jeune fille et son sbire s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Voilà. Le décor est en place et les acteurs sont prêts. Maintenant le spectacle peut commencer.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre! Je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris, mais Merlin va mener la vie dure! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, mais le scénario est venu comme ça dans ma tête. Mais bon, vous allez voir comment ça va se passer dans les prochains chapitres! Ah, et j'espère que le peu que vous savez de la grande méchante vous plait!


	12. Chapter 12

Salut! Merci encore à celles qui ont écrit, ça fait toujours plaisir! Voila un autre chapitre toujours un peu court, mais qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, sinon que la monteuse de mon trailer avance (je sais, ça fait trois chapitre que je dis ça). Bon, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Maudis.**

Merlin se leva tôt comme à l'accoutumée. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut une douleur qui le tira du sommeil. Une douleur qui emprisonnait sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux, confus, et aveuglé par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers sa fenêtre. Il se redressa, et l'affliction n'en fut que plus forte. Merlin décida de l'ignorer, songeant que ce n'était qu'un problème passager, qui passerait dans la matinée. Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva pour récupérer son haut, la souffrance revint encore, à tel point qu'il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où la douleur était la plus forte. Quand il la retira, il y avait du sang dessus.

-Qu'est ce que ?...

Merlin pencha la tête et vit sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, découpé dans sa peau, un grand « M » sanglant.

**{-} **

Arthur se levait à présent à la même heure que celle des serviteurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa femme n'avait pas perdue cette habitude, et trouvait, de plus, exaspérant le concept de se réveiller à midi : on n'avait rien le temps de faire de sa journée ! Et Arthur, en mari obligeant avait plié. Certains appelaient cela l'amour, d'autres la stupidité. Ça dépendait du point de vue. Il s'était même –ô miracle- habillé seul aujourd'hui sans attendre Merlin. Ça le prenait quelques fois ces derniers temps, et cela aussi était à mettre sur le compte de la charmante Guinevere. Comme disaient les serviteurs, elle n'aurait aucun problème à élever ses enfants : elle éduquait déjà son mari.

C'est donc pour cela que le roi Arthur était dans les écuries à cette heure matinale, et observait les préparatifs du départ des cinq voyageuses.

-Sire ! Je ne pensais pas vous croiser ici !

Arthur se retourna et vit Yvna avancer vers lui.

-Vous croyez que je ne vais jamais aux écuries ? demanda-t-il un peu vexé.

-À part pour demander à un serviteur de faire préparer votre cheval ? J'en doute !

Le roi ne répondit pas à ça : elle avait raison. À la place, il dit :

-À ce propos, je n'avais pas ordonné qu'on vous prépare vos chevaux ?

Yvna sourit.

-C'est le cas. Mais je crains que vos palefreniers n'aient été terrorisés par Éclipse.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Qui est Éclipse?

-Mon cheval.

Le roi se souvenait effectivement de comportement peu engageant du gigantesque louvet dans la salle du trône. Même lui y aurait repensé à deux fois avant de s'en approcher.

-Et si il n'y avait que mon cheval, ça irait, mais Zey a elle aussi été assez désagréable : elle est très pointilleuse en ce qui concerne sa monture.

-Désagréable ? Oh, vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué ! lança Arthur d'un ton sarcastique.

Cela dérangea visiblement Yvna.

-Vous ne devriez pas le prendre comme ça, dit-elle calmement, vous voyez les choses d'un seul point de vue, sans essayer de comprendre. Zey n'est pas un modèle de sympathie, c'est vrai, mais le fait de repousser les palefreniers ne montre que le désir qu'elle a de prendre soin de son cheval elle-même. C'est une marque d'affection, chose rare et précieuse venant de sa part. Vous ne pensez que de votre point de vue, sans tentez de vous déplacer de celui des autres. Avant de juger leurs comportements, apprenez ce qui les fait agir ainsi.

Maintenant, Yvna avait vraiment embarrassé Arthur. Son père lui faisait aussi des leçons de moral, mais c'était en général en hurlant ou sur un ton méprisant. Et ça ne concernait certainement pas la « compréhension de l'autre », mais plutôt la meilleure façon de le massacrer. Mais surtout, elles n'avaient pas le même effet : celles d'Uther imposaient des avis et des jugements. Celles d'Yvna étaient calmes, clairs, posées, elle exposait simplement les choses et laissait l'esprit faire sont propre raisonnement. C'était gratifiant en un sens, car cela prouvait qu'elle le croyait capable de faire le bon.

Ce qu'Yvna dit ensuite était emprunt de cette même douceur ferme, mais beaucoup plus irritant :

-Vous faites pareille avec Morgana.

Arthur se retourna brusquement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

Yvna soupira.

-Au contraire, c'est exactement pareil : vous ne voyez chez elle que la trahison, les conséquences, mais avez-vous jamais cherchez la cause ?

-La cause c'est la magie !

-C'est là un bien maigre argument. Xiane est une mystique, Wylä en est une aussi de même que Völükyä, et je n'en connais pas une qui ne se couperait pas le bras si ça pouvait me sauver la vie.

Arthur se renfrogna de nouveau voyant sa justification perdre de la solidité. Mais il en trouva rapidement une autre :

-Ce n'est pas que la magie, c'est aussi la faute de Morgause ! Cette sorcière lui a empoisonné l'esprit pendant un an !

Mais à ça, et toujours avec un calme olympien, Yvna répliqua :

-Vous octroyez donc si peut de crédit à cette jeune fille pour la croire capable de croire n'importe qui sans réfléchir ? L'estime que vous lui accordez est, à juste titre, faible aujourd'hui, mais il fut un temps où vous l'appréciez, n'est ce pas ? En l'honneur de cette époque là, n'auriez-vous pas pu lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, lui parler ?

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai essayé ! s'énerva Arthur.

Yvna le regarda, compatissante, avec un sourire triste.

-Là. Vous voyez, vous êtes en colère, et je n'ai même pas élevé la voix.

Le roi se tût immédiatement, frappé par ces mots. Yvna reprit.

-Vous entendez sans écouter, vous apprenez sans comprendre, à partir du moment où une possibilité vous révulse, vous ne la prenez pas en compte. Si on veut vous parlez, vous avez déjà votre idée avant qu'on ouvre la bouche. Dès que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, vous butez et refusez d'aller voir plus loin, d'y réfléchir, on fond de vous, vous ne voulez pas savoir, au cas où ça vous déplaise. Donc vous fermez les yeux et vous oubliez. Comment voulez-vous qu'on se confit à vous ? On a trop peur de ce que vous allez dire ! Et je sais ça après avoir passé trois jours avec vous. Morgana a grandi ici et devait avoir mille autres raisons de ne pas vous parlez ! Je parle de votre refus de comprendre les sentiments d'autrui, mais rien que votre façon de parlez de la magie est un frein suffisant à quiconque est un mystique !

Durant la tirade d'Yvna, Arthur n'avait rien dit, car ce qu'on lui disait, il y avait déjà pensé. Il aurait dû agir à la seconde où il a vu quelque chose de différent chez Morgana, mais au lieu de ça, il avait détourné les yeux, se disant que ça allait passer. Mais ça n'est pas passé. Au contraire, comme une plaie restée ouverte, ça s'est infecté devenant de pire en pire. C'était parfois un de ses regrets, car il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Morgana. Pourtant, il ne s'était conduit ni comme un bon ami, ni comme un bon frère. Les seules fois où Arthur avait pris un moment pour tenter de comprendre les actions de la jeune fille, il restait devant lui le trou noir de l'ignorance. Il y avait forcément un élément déclencheur à sa haine, mais quoi ? Même après ce qu'elle avait fait, et il méprisait fermement chacune de ses actions, ainsi que leur auteur, ça lui restait au fond du cœur comme un regret : le pourquoi, le grand pourquoi qui a déclenché tout cela.

Mais s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Arthur refusait de transiger, c'était la magie : rien de bon n'en ressortait, quoi qu'on fasse. La magie avait tué sa mère, bon sang ! Et c'est là-dessus qu'il se remit à grogner.

-J'aurais aimé comprendre moi-aussi, mais les choses sont ainsi : la magie est mauvaise, et je la hais.

-Alors vous haïssez le monde. dit Yvna imperturbable.

Arthur releva brusquement la tête, confus.

-Le monde, bien sûr que non ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Yvna secoua la tête.

-Ça a tout à voir. Le monde est rempli de magie : l'hiver se transforme en printemps, les petits deviennent grands. Tout évolue et se métamorphose. Ce n'est pas de la magie, peut-être ?

Arthur, un peu perdu, répondit en balbutiant :

-Et bien, c'est… C'est… C'est le monde…

-Et il est fait de magie.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Yvna ne paraissait pas prête à changer ses positions et de plus, ses propos n'étaient pas dénués de sens.

-Mais il y a une chose encore plus bête à rester brouillé avec Morgana : vous ne pouvez pas profiter de ce qu'elle a à offrir.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Arthur ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Yvna poussa un long soupire, visiblement un peu lasse. Quand elle recommença à parler, elle s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant.

-Morgana a montré par le passé une certaine persévérance et grand entêtement à vouloir vous détruire, n'est ce pas ? De plus, et ce par deux fois, elle n'est pas passée loin d'y arriver, ce qui montre une certaine puissance.

-C'est vrai. confirma le roi en se souvenant des coups d'éclat les plus impressionnants de la jeune fille.

-Maintenant, imaginez, juste une seconde, que toute la passion et l'ardeur qu'elle a fournie pour vous combattre, elle s'en serve pour vous aider. Que sa force ne soit pas contre vous mais avec vous.

Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui faire voir. Yvna le vit et sourit.

-Ah bah oui, là tout de suite, ça ouvre des possibilités, on voit plus grand ! Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une histoire de point de vue et de largeur d'esprit et… Ce n'est pas encore au point là-dedans ! finit-elle en tapotant contre le crâne du roi.

Celui-ci repoussa sa main en disant.

-Même si c'était possible, je ne crois pas que ça arriverai : le peuple ne voudrait pas que je travail avec une ennemie.

-Et c'est là tout le raisonnement : elle n'est plus une ennemie, vu qu'elle est une alliée, et, il y a une ennemie en moins, vu qu'elle n'en est plus une, mais en plus, vous, vous gagnez une alliée, donc au final, c'est un bénéfice !

Arthur avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte : Yvna avait débité son texte à une vitesse impressionnante sans respirer, tout ça associé au fait que les mots se ressemblaient et se mélangeaient, faisait que l'information mettait du temps à parvenir au cerveau du roi. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire :

-Oui, oui, je suppose, oui… Mais de toute façon, elle ne reviendra pas. Il faudrait un changement gigantesque pour la faire changer de côté.

-Du genre de celui qui l'a tourné contre vous ?

Arthur resta muet un moment avant de déclarer :

-Oui, de ce genre là.

Yvna sourit de nouveau.

-Gardez bien en tête que les choses ne changent pas pour rien. Dans le cas de Morgana, je crois que le changement a déjà opéré. Mais qu'elle veuille revenir de votre côté, ça c'est autre chose. Méditez là-dessus quand on sera parties.

Et alors qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut coupé par la voix de Wylä qui accourait, l'air particulièrement agacé.

-Yvna ! Yvna ! On ne peut pas s'en aller tout de suite, Xiane et Kyä ont des soucis !

-Quel est le problème ? demanda la guerrière, inquiète.

-Ça commence par un « M » et ça finit par un « N ». répondit l'autre avec un regard significatif.

-Merlin ?! s'écrièrent en chœur Arthur et Yvna.

-Bingo !

Les deux personnes s'observèrent un instant avant de suivre la blonde vers le château.

**{-}**

La douleur était assez proche de l'insupportable et relançait continuellement Merlin. À chaque mouvement elle revenait, si bien que c'est à peine s'il avait pu sortir de sa chambre pour demander de l'aide à Gaius. Celui-ci avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais à par le « M » taillé dans sa chair, Merlin ne présentait pas de réelles blessures, en tout cas visibles. Le vieil homme nettoya donc la blessure du mieux qu'il pu, mais le saignement, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il fini par aller chercher Colleen pour l'aider. Mais la jeune servante était à ce moment là avec Gwen qui, dès qu'elle su Merlin souffrant, voulu venir. On tenta une nouvelle fois d'améliorer les choses mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors que, de façon très étonnante, la reine proposa d'aller chercher Xiane pour qu'elle examine cela. Merlin fut surpris qu'elle le propose d'elle-même, mais ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec la suggestion. On fit donc venir la clerc qui ramena avec elle les deux sœurs mystiques. La situation devint vraiment inquiétante quand, au bout de trois essais, la blessure n'allait toujours pas mieux, et que la douleur continuait d'assaillirent Merlin à chaque mouvement. Sa respiration aussi commençait à faire mal à présent. C'est à ce moment là que Xiane demanda à ce qu'on fasse chercher Yvna pour lui dire qu'on ne partirait pas. Wylä le fit de mauvaise grâce, l'esprit préoccupé par d'autres pensées : depuis ce matin, le sentiment désagréable d'oublier quelque chose la tiraillait. Elle se souvenait avoir fait une action importante, mais elle était tellement fatiguée à ce moment qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas clairement. Et pendant qu'elle allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait, Xiane essayait ses sorts en boucle dans l'espoir que cela ait un effet à l'usure. C'est donc ainsi qu'Yvna et Arthur les trouvèrent.

-_Zhùyi heekin-teki na ! _s'exclamait Xiane au moment où ils entraient.

Sa main s'illumina et une vague d'étincelles bleues en sortirent, allant envelopper la poitrine de Merlin. Mais quand elles se dissipèrent, rien n'avait changé. La clerc, semblant de plus en plus inquiète, renchérit de plus bel :

-_Zhùyi shuyoo na ! _

Sa main brilla de nouveau et cette fois, c'est une sorte de matière visqueuse qui s'échappa des pores de sa peau pour aller se poser sur la blessure, mais là encore, ça ne changea rien. Xiane poussa un soupire de frustration.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Arthur à sa femme.

-Merlin s'est apparemment réveillé ce matin avec une forte douleur et une marque ensanglanté en forme de « M ». Depuis, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. répondit celle-ci visiblement angoissée.

-C'est pas possible ça, s'exclamait Xiane en regardant Merlin, plus de vingt ans de sorts de soins sans une anicroche et voila que je n'y arrive plus ?!

Colleen, la servante qui était dans les nuages depuis un bon bout de temps déjà déclara soudain.

-C'est drôle. T

out le monde se tourna vers elle. En remarquant tous ces regards, elle s'expliqua.

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas banal. Je me rappel des histoires que me racontait ma mère, et je trouve que c'est un peu comme si il avait été maudis.

-Ne dis pas de sottises… commença Gaius, mais Yvna le coupa.

-Non, elle a raison.

Elle s'approcha de Merlin, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et examina la plaie avec plus d'attention.

-Ça expliquerait tout : la blessure en forme de lettre inhabituelle et le reste.

Xiane le regarda de plus en plus anxieuse, de même que Völükyä qui murmurait :

-Une malédiction… C'est sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que c'est sérieux. Il est maudis. C'est clair pourtant.

Tout le monde eu un violent sursaut et se retourna pour voir Zey qui se tenait dans le fond de la pièce. Personne ne l'avait entendu rentrer.

-Elle fait souvent ça ? demanda Merlin qui se tenait toujours la poitrine.

-Assez souvent, oui. répondit Völükyä qui semblait avoir l'habitude de ces arrivées surprises.

Zey haussa les épaules, et se mit à regarder tous les petits objets autour d'elle sans plus s'intéresser à la conversation. Wylä, elle, ne réagissait pas. Un mot lui tournait en boucle dans la tête : malédiction. Ça lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

-J'ai été… Maudis, dit Merlin, incrédule, mais par qui ?

Arthur et Gwen échangèrent un regard évocateur avec Gaius, puis la reine commença avec douceur :

-Et bien, peut-être que Mor…

Mais Völükyä, qui avait comprit où ils voulaient en venir, les coupa aussitôt.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit Morgana !

-Tu ne la connais pas ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que vos relations avec elle sont _tellement _plus cordiales ! répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix sarcastique.

Arthur ne répondit rien, surpris : il venait enfin de trouver une ressemblance entre les deux sœurs qui ne soit pas simplement physique. Völükyä aussi, si elle s'en donnait la peine, pouvait avoir la langue aussi affutée qu'une lame.

Dans son coin, Wylä commençait à retirer la brume de ses souvenirs. Une étrange connexion de mots clef se faisait dans son cerveau. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

Morgana. Merlin. Malédiction. Oups.

Pendant qu'elle faisait cette réalisation le désaccord s'élargissait, et des camps se formaient : ceux qui croyaient que Morgana avait maudis Merlin (Arthur, Gwen et Gaius), ceux qui croyaient qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait (Yvna et Völükyä), et ceux qui étaient incroyablement gênés par ce qui se passait (Colleen, Xiane et Merlin). Wylä, qui comprenait doucement ce qu'elle avait fait, commença à dire d'une voix mal assurée :

-Euh… Hey, tout le monde…

Personne n'écoutait pas un mot.

-Elle a déjà essayé de nous tuer plusieurs fois, pourquoi elle ne recommencerait pas ?

-Si, et je dis bien si, c'est elle, elle a dû le faire pour une raison, et elle en a sans doute certaines de valables. répliqua Yvna.

En disant ça, elle avait envoyé un regard appuyé à Merlin qui savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

-Valables ? Quelles…

-Elle ne l'a pas fait ! s'écria soudain Wylä, coupant Arthur.

Gwen tenta de dire avec douceur : -Je sais qu'elle t'a sauvé, mais…

-Non, je veux dire je sais que ce n'est pas elle !

Cette fois, tout le monde se retourna vers elle et la fixa avec une attention décuplée. Wylä sembla soudain gênée par toute cette attention, mais elle prit cependant une grande respiration et se lança.

-Tout d'abord, ne vous énervez pas…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant ses mots.

-Mais… Je crois que… C'est moi.

Tous la regardèrent intrigués. Völükyä, elle, commençait à avoir une idée vague de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser tant que ce ne serait pas dit à voix haute.

-Toi qui a fais quoi ? demanda Xiane qui commençait à s'inquiéter elle-aussi.

Wylä ferma les yeux un instant, puis finis par lâcher, à contre cœur.

-C'est moi qui ai maudis Merlin.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Il y avait quelques bouches béantes, et des yeux grands ouverts, mais pas un son. Puis, lentement, très lentement, Völükyä s'approcha de sa sœur, et d'une voix tremblante d'un énervement contenu face à tant d'inconscience, elle dit :

-Tu as fais quoi ?!

* * *

Bon mon texte s'était mal enregistré sur fanfic, donc j'ai mis un temps pas possible à tout refaire. Bon je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire alors je vais juste finir en disant que le prochain chapitre s'appelera "Marquée".


	13. Chapter 13

BONJOUR! Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, je sais, honte à moi! Mais bon, j'ai passé une semaine en Italie, donc je n'ai pas trop trouvé le temps d'écrire! Un conseil: n'allez pas à Naples. C'est mal entretenu, je vous conseille plutôt Cari. Bon j'arrête le guide touristique! J'espère que ce chapitre correspondra à vos attentes. J'ai peur que malheureusement, l'action soit, là aussi limitée, mais normalement, je me rattraperai à ce niveau au prochain chapitre! Bon et bien, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Marquée.**

Le silence emplissait la pièce, et c'est à peine si l'on osait respirer. Wylä semblait hésiter sur la façon de répondre à sa sœur.

-J'ai –sans le vouloir, bien sûr- maudis –et ce, totalement par accident- Merlin.

Cette fois, c'est Yvna qui s'énerva.

-Parce que maintenant, tu maudis les gens par accident, toi ? C'est vrai, c'est le genre de truc qui arrive par hasard !

-Non, mais ce n'était pas par hasard dans ce sens là, se justifia Wylä, c'est juste que je l'ai fais sans penser que ça marcherai !

Yvna leva les bras au ciel.

-Ah bah bravo, niveau idées de cons, tu te pose là !

Xiane, jamais défaitiste et voyant que le ton commençait à monter fit une tentative de sourire et essaya de montrer les choses sous un meilleur angle.

-Voyons le bon côté !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement dubitatif. Xiane attendit un peu puis s'expliqua :

-Au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas Morgana qu'il l'a fait !

Arthur eu un rire sans joie.

-Oui, maintenant, on sait que c'est notre propre camp qui nous frappe dans le dos !

-Votre propre camp ?! faillit s'étouffer Wylä. Alors là, je vous calme tout de suite, moi, je n'ai signé nulle part, et je ne suis pas prête de le faire !

Et elle ponctua son abjuration en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle arrivait tant bien que mal à ignorer le regard furieux d'Yvna et celui plein de reproche de Xiane, sa mauvaise foi aidant beaucoup. Völükyä, elle, était complètement désespérée. Une réalisation la frappa soudainement.

-Mais alors, le miroir brisé ce matin dans la chambre…

-Ah oui, c'était ça ! s'exclama Wylä en se mettant une grande claque sur le front.

-Baba Yaga! T'as invoqué Baba Yaga! T'es totalement malade ! Elle a invoqué Baba Yaga ! hurla Völükyä hystérique en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Oui, bon bah ça va là, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

-« Pas fais exprès » ?! « Pas fais exprès » ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! s'écria Merlin avec force.

Il le regretta aussitôt car la douleur le reprit de nouveau, toujours plus puissante, le faisant gémir. L'attention se reporta immédiatement sur lui. Gwen s'approcha de lui, inquiète, et Völükyä semblait elle aussi concernée par l'état de son ami. Même Arthur était anxieux, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Xiane fronça les sourcils et se mit à sermonner Merlin comme un enfant.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas me crever dans les bras, toi ! Quand on est en mauvaise santé, on se tient tranquille, on attend et on écoute la gentille clerc quand elle dit de ne pas bouger ! D'ailleurs redresse-toi, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Merlin s'exécuta en serrant les dents. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avait déjà tout essayé, mais si elle voulait tenter de l'aider, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Xiane posa sa main sur la blessure et murmura :

-_Shi von an téngtòng._

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Xiane dont la main s'éclaira, mais Merlin dont le torse fut parcouru de vagues bleu clair. Merlin sentit une sorte de douceur l'envahir complètement, effaçant la douleur. Quand Xiane retira sa main, le « M » de sang était toujours là, mais Merlin ne sentait plus rien. Il regarda alternativement sa blessure puis Xiane et demanda, surpris :

-Tu l'as soigné ? Xiane secoua la tête, l'air désolée.

-Non, c'est un sort d'antidouleur. J'insensibilise ton corps, pour qu'il ne ressente plus la souffrance, mais le mal est toujours là. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Et c'est déjà très bien, lui assura Merlin, trop heureux de ne plus se tordre de douleur à chacun de ses mouvement. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

-Une journée, si on a de la chance.

« Ça risque de faire court », pensa Merlin en remettant son haut.

-Il faut se dépêcher de lever cette malédiction alors. dit Arthur, se tournant vers Yvna visiblement en quête de réponses.

Cette dernière ne savait malheureusement pas ce qui pouvait arranger les choses. Colleen, toujours ailleurs, se lança alors sur un sujet différent qui allait néanmoins les mener à la solution.

-Dans les histoires de malédiction, les deux personnes sont touchées. Parce que, la malédiction, c'est quelque chose de mauvais, donc ça touche toujours les deux personnes.

-Ah oui, fit Wylä, le truc, c'est que, moi, j'ai pas de marque.

-Ah bon ? dit Colleen, étonnée.

-Bah non.

Xiane et Yvna se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et Völükyä s'exclama :

-Tu n'as pas de marque ?

-Mais non, puisque je vous le dis !

-Ce n'est pas normal, dans le conte, Baba Yaga marque toujours les _deux_ personnes ! À moins que…

L'invocatrice s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir. Elle continua de fixer sa sœur pendant un moment avant de demander d'une voix étrangement calme :

-Pourquoi tu l'as maudis, _toi_ ?

Wylä répondit à sa sœur en haussant les épaules, trouvant la question inutile.

-Je ne l'ai pas fais pour moi particulièrement, je l'ai surtout fais pour…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ses yeux s'élargissant à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Et voir sa sœur hocher la tête d'un air fataliste n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire. Xiane, l'air désolée, dit, après un soupire :

-Tu l'as fait pour Morgana, pas vrai ?

Wylä ne prit même pas la peine de répondre elle avait les poings plaqués contre ses tempes et répétait :

-Dites moi que je n'ai été aussi conne !...

-Attendez un peu, j'ai manqué quelque chose, s'exclama Merlin qui ne suivait plus, qu'est ce que Morgana vient faire là-dedans ?

Xiane lui répondit.

-C'est Wylä qui a t'a maudis, mais elle l'a fait pour Morgana. En son nom. C'est donc elle qui doit être marquée. Enfin, je suppose.

Yvna paraissait particulièrement énervée contre Wylä, mais cela était assez inutile, considérant le fait que celle-ci semblait s'en vouloir déjà assez elle-même.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Arthur.

-Ce qu'on fait ? demanda Wylä, choquée, comme si l'évidence ne sautait pas aux yeux de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je vais trouver Morgana et réparer mes erreurs !

Elle se préparait à bondir hors de la pièce, mais s'arrêta quand Merlin l'apostropha.

-Donc, si c'est Morgana qui a un problème, tu te précipite pour l'aider, mais si c'est moi, je peux mourir dans un coin c'est ça ?

-Et bien… commença Wylä mais sa sœur la coupa immédiatement.

-Ne répond pas à cette question !

Wylä referma la bouche, un peu déçue. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et allait partir quand sa sœur la retint.

-Je viens avec toi.

-D'accord ! concéda Wylä.

-Moi aussi. dit Merlin en se levant.

Cette fois, Wylä s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière bien moins agréable.

-C'est…

-Parfait ! finit Völükyä à sa place avec un grand sourire.

-QUOI ?!

Völükyä mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur pour la faire taire. Mais cela ne servir qu'à donner un nouveau sujet de jérémiades à Wylä.

-Maiseuh ! Ça fait mal ! Et puis pourquoi il aurait le droit de venir d'abord ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua Merlin, sarcastique, peut-être parce que c'est _ma_ malédiction ?

Wylä fit une moue et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Yvna la coupa aussitôt :

-Merlin viendra que tu le veuille ou non ! Premièrement parce que c'est le moins que tu puisses faire pour t'excuser, deuxièmement, parce que, comme il l'a si bien exposé, c'est aussi _sa_ malédiction !

Wylä serra les dents, inspira profondément puis, lâcha en grognant :

-Bien.

-Je préfère venir aussi. dit Arthur en se levant. Cette fois, c'était trop pour Wylä.

-Alors là, non, non, non et re-non ! C'est hors de question !

Elle croisa les bras d'un air décidé et buté, la mine féroce.

-Elle a raison sire, dit Yvna, plaidant en sa faveur, il vaut mieux que vous n'y alliez pas. Si on se limite à Wylä, Völükyä et Merlin, je pense que ce sera largement suffisant, surtout quand on connait vos… relations houleuses avec Morgana.

Arthur dû se rassoir, encouragé d'un regard par sa femme ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air contrarié.

-Bon, vu que tout est décidé, déclara Wylä en frappant dans ses mains, allons-y !

Elle se préparait à partir, mais elle fut de nouveau arrêtée.

-Wylä. rappela Yvna.

-Quoi encore ? demanda celle-ci en se retournant avec un soupire.

-Des excuses. À Merlin.

Wylä fit la grimace.

-Des excuses ? Pourquoi ?

Völükyä lui donna un coup de coude auquel Wylä répondit en grognant et Yvna lui lança un regard qui signifiait « tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ». Merlin observait l'échange, les bras croisé, attendant la suite. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

-Excuse-toi pour l'avoir maudis. demanda Yvna.

-Non s'il te plait, ne me fait pas faire ça ! supplia la jeune fille les mains jointes en prière. Elle se conduisait un peu comme une petite fille qui fait un caprice.

-Tout de suite. ordonna calmement Yvna, intransigeante.

Wylä mit les mains sur ses hanches, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle cherchait une issue. Finalement, elle planta son regard dans celui de Merlin et lança d'un air dédaigneux :

-Désolée.

-La sincérité de tes paroles m'émeut au plus haut point. répliqua Merlin amusé malgré tout.

Wylä se contenta de répondre par un sourire méprisant et forcé avant de sortir de la pièce, plus rapide qu'une étoile filante, le regard plein de reproches de Völükyä la suivant de près.

**{-}**

-Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que ce n'était pas fait exprès ?! s'exclama Wylä, sa voix résonnant dans l'immensité de la forêt.

Ils marchaient dans cette immensité vert sombre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, suivant les pas de la conjuratrice. Cette dernière n'était pas le moins du monde ravie de devoir amener Merlin à Morgana, chose qu'elle considérait comme « un crime ultime contre la confiance qu'on avait mit en elle », ce à quoi sa sœur avait justement répondue que si elle ne voulait pas faire des choses qui lui déplaisent, elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Et c'est à ce moment que Wylä avait reprit son argumentation, qui restait en général, basée autour de « je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ».

-Mais exprès ou pas, tu l'as fait, alors arrêtes de te chercher des excuses ! répliqua Völükyä.

Wylä poussa un soupire de frustration, puis, dans un ultime mouvement de mauvaise foi dit :

-Bah oui, mais de toute façon, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi ! elle désigna Merlin avec des gestes désordonnés.

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer.

-C'est de _ma_ faute si _je_ suis maudis, maintenant ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais demandé de me maudire !

-Oui, mais si tu n'étais pas un sale type, l'idée ne m'aurait jamais traversée l'esprit !

-C'est sûr que l'idée, elle a dû traverser et tourner en rond ! Il doit y avoir de la place non, depuis que tu as retiré le cerveau ?

Völükyä étouffa son éclat de rire avec sa main et Wylä se retourna, furieuse.

-Vas-y, répète ! Comme ça, j'aurai une bonne raison de te graver l'empreinte de ma main droite sur la tronche ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

Völükyä s'interposa entre les deux, et parvint à dire, entre deux gloussements :

-Bon, ça va aller, les enfants, on se calme ! On fait la paix, et on continu le chemin.

Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer et Wylä se détourna d'un mouvement rapide en lançant :

-D'accord. On n'est plus très loin, alors peu importe. Et elle reprit sa route à grand pas, la tête haute, sans même se retourner.

Un peu en retrait, Völükyä tentait de garder un visage sérieux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de tressauter de manière incontrôlable. Ils poursuivirent leur marche en silence quelques temps encore. Völükyä rejoignit sa sœur à l'avant, et se mit à discuter à voix basse avec elle. Merlin lui restait en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées : il appréhendait la nouvelle confrontation avec Morgana. Et en même temps, se mêlait en lui, le désir de lui reparler et la colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont il réagirait quand il pourrait lui parler, réellement lui parler. Allait-il crier, attaquer, ou se mettre à genoux pour lui demander pardon ? Ces trois choses se mélangeaient toujours en lui dès qu'il la voyait. Bref, tout était assez confus en lui, si bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir à l'approche de cette rencontre.

Il en était là de sa pensée, quand il se rendit compte en relevant la tête qu'il était seul. Complètement seul. Il tourna sur lui-même, mais n'aperçut pas l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde qui aurait pu lui indiquer la présence de l'une ou l'autre des deux sœurs. Il appela. Pas de réponse. Il était seul et ne savait absolument pas où aller. Génial. Il poussa un soupire : évidement, il fallait qu'il perde de vu _le seul_ guide qu'il avait ! Il espérait seulement que les deux sœurs s'apercevraient assez vite qu'il manquait à l'appel. Même si il était à peu près sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Wylä.

C'est alors qu'il entendit dans son dos un son. À peine audible. Et pourtant il résonna comme une alarme à ses oreilles dans le silence de la forêt. Merlin connaissait ce son. Il l'avait assez souvent entendu à Camelot pour savoir que, si il venait de derrière vous, ce n'était jamais bon signe, en particulier quand vous savez que vous êtes supposé être seul. Ce son, était celui d'une corde d'arc qu'on bande.

-Retourne-toi, les mains bien en vue. ordonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il leva ses mains, et, lentement, il se retourna. Morgana n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres derrière, son arc braqué sur lui.

-Morgana. dit-il.

-Merlin. répondit-elle.

Et le silence retomba. Cependant, il fut bientôt brisé par Morgana :

-C'est une forme de suicide personnel ? Venir, jusqu'ici, pour que je te tue ? C'est plutôt lâche, mais enfin, la lâcheté, c'est ta spécialité.

Elle n'avait pas décoché sa flèche, mais ce qu'elle dit le toucha droit au cœur. Oui, ce qu'elle avait envoyé, c'était une de ces flèches de mots avec lesquelles Morgana sait si bien viser.

-Morgana, je…

La sorcière tendit un peu plus la corde de son arc.

-Si tu me sors encore une de tes excuses minables, _je te jure_ que je te tire dessus !

Merlin referma aussitôt la bouche : finir avec une flèche dans la poitrine ne faisait pas partit de son programme de la journée. Mais en y repensant bien, la malédiction non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda brusquement Morgana, l'arc toujours bandé.

-Juste de l'aide. répondit-il, et pour une fois, il ne mentait pas.

Morgana éclata de rire.

-De l'aide ! Et bien tu t'es trompé d'endroit, parce que la seule aide que tu recevras ici, c'est mon coup de pied au cul pour te renvoyer à Camelot !

Merlin laissa échapper un soupire. Il était énervé, mais pas contre Morgana : contre lui-même. Il était énervé que le rejet de la jeune femme le blesse alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à un tapis de fleurs pour l'accueillir. Merlin avança d'un pas. Morgana redressa son arc qu'elle avait légèrement baissé.

-Recule. ordonna-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Merlin s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent droits dans les yeux. C'était cependant inutile car il y avait bien longtemps que Morgana ne le laissait plus lire en elle comme dans livre ouvert.

-Tu crois que je suis content d'être ici, répliqua-t-il, que ça m'amuse d'avoir dû venir ? Non, pas du tout, je le fais parce que je n'ai pas le choix !

-Comme tu n'a pas eu le choix de ne pas me dire que tu avais de la magie ?!

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la forêt. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Merlin était aussi figé qu'une statue : il avait eu des soupçons, mais à présent, il était sûr. Morgana savait. Et dans un sens, ça le soulageait d'un grand poids. Dans l'autre, il craignait pour sa vie.

-Comment ? finit-il par articuler.

Il n'y avait aucun besoin de donner des précisions, chacun savait de quoi parlait l'autre.

-Alessar. C'est fou ce qu'un homme comme lui peut découvrir en si peu de temps, avec de la persuasion et les bonnes questions.

-Je n'ai pas demandé qui, mais _comment_ ?

Morgana lui envoya un sourire insolent.

-Ça, c'est un secret que je ne partage qu'avec les_ amis_. C'est triste que tu ne fasses pas partie de cette catégorie.

-Morgana… commença Merlin en s'avançant, mais avant que la jeune femme ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva à genoux, avec un bras inconnu qui exerçait une pression plus que désagréable sur sa gorge.

-Alessar ! s'exclama Morgana, surprise, en abaissant son arc.

-Morgana. fit l'autre.

Merlin savait maintenant qui était à moitié en train de l'étouffer.

-C'est pas très galant de menacer les jeunes filles dans la forêt, tu sais. l'entendit-il dire.

-« Menacer » ?, réussit à articuler Merlin malgré sa gorge comprimée, c'est elle qui avait un arc pointé sur moi !

-Mais c'est qu'il lance des accusations en plus ! s'exclama Alessar, une certaine moquerie mêlée d'amusement dans la voix, en resserrant sa prise.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Arrêtez tout ! hurla soudain une voix.

Wylä débarqua comme une folle furieuse en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et freina avec une sorte de glissade maladroite, manquant de peu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

-Wylä ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Morgana, surprise.

La jeune fille se calma aussitôt. Elle réfléchie un instant puis dit :

-Et bien… Je te cherchais, vous cherchais d'ailleurs –elle fit un grand geste circulaire pour inclure Alessar dans ses propos- car… En fait, j'ai, pour ainsi dire, eu des petits « raté » qui font que…

-Elle a juste fait la conne ! s'écria Völükyä en apparaissant, accompagné d'Elister.

Et quand l'invocatrice vit Merlin prisonnier de la poigne de fer d'Alessar, elle s'exclama :

-Hey ! Laisse-le respirer !

-T'es sûre qu'il en a besoin ? demanda Alessar d'un ton faussement interrogatif.

-Alessar ! dit alors Morgana en lui lançant un regard significatif.

Il poussa un profond soupire.

-D'accord !

Il relâcha donc à regret, sa prise sur Merlin. En revanche, quand celui-ci voulu se dégager complètement, Alessar le rattrapa fermement.

-Pas de précipitations ! Reste donc près de moi, mon _ami _!

Merlin dû s'y soustraire à contre cœur. Morgana reporta son attention sur Wylä.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Tout d'abord, dit la conjuratrice en joignant ses mains en prière, promet-moi que tu ne me haïras pas !

-Bien sûr que je ne te haïrai pas, répondit Morgana avec un sourire, maintenant, dis-moi quel est le problème.

Wylä inspira profondément puis se lança.

-As-tu –elle marqua une pause- as-tu une marque, un « M » peut-être qui est apparu sur ton corps ce matin ?

Morgana devint soudain très pâle et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte apparu dans son regard. Lentement, très lentement, de sa main libre, elle repoussa le haut de son habit et découvrit sa peau.

-Une marque dans ce genre ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Là, au niveau de sa clavicule, sous la peau, fin comme une veine, se trouvait un « M » dessiné à l'encre noire.

* * *

Oui, je sais, les échanges privés entre Merlin et Morgana sont courts pour l'instant et j'ai peur que ce soit le plus long de l'épisode... (oui, parce que, je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais je travaille avec plusieurs épisodes et chaque épisode contient plusieurs chapitres, et si ça vous intéresse, j'ai prévu 13 épisodes, mais le nombre de chapitres par épisode n'est absolument pas choisis à l'avance). Il y aura de plus longs échanges entre les deux dans le prochain épisode. Mais pas d'inquiétude, si les conversations entre eux ne seront pas nombreuses pour l'instant, il y aura d'autres discutions avec les autres personnages, qui j'espère vous satisferons! Voila, voila, je finis en disant que le prochain chapitre s'appellera " Le procès est ouvert". J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, voila, encore un chapitre! Je remercie tous celles qui m'ont mit des reviews, surtout celle de lowlOW qui était vraiment géniale, merci! :) Ah et au fait, mon trailer est enfin sur you tube! Tapez ceci: **Merlin Fanfiction Trailer - Destiny: Book V,** et vous serez directement dessus! La monteuse a passé beaucoup de temps dessus, j'espère donc que ça vous plaira! Bon, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Le procès est ouvert.**

[Chapter's cast:

Mégère: Mandy Siegfried;

Tisiphone: Elizabeth Ann Allen;

Alecto: Tereza Srbova.]

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que qui que se soit parle de nouveau. C'est Alessar qui s'exprima le premier :

-« Malédiction » ! Voila ! Je me souvenais bien que les marques qui apparaissent sans raisons, ce n'étaient pas bon signe, mais je ne savais plus à quoi ça correspondait ! Une malédiction, c'était ça !

Il partit d'un petite rire, s'amusant de sa propre étourderie, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Wylä lui envoyait un regard meurtrier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit :

-Oui. Ça craint un peu quand même.

-« Malédiction » ?! demanda Morgana, visiblement inquiète.

-Oui, répondit Wylä, très gênée, j'ai… Maudis Merlin.

-Bon boulot, gamine ! Tu me plais encore plus qu'avant! s'exclama aussitôt Alessar.

-Ne l'encourage pas, en plus ! s'écria Völükyä.

-Quoi ? demanda Alessar, sincèrement surpris que sa réplique la gêne, c'est un enfoiré ce gars !

-Hey, je suis juste là ! rappela Merlin.

-Oui et alors ?

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, se demandant qui avait eu la stupide idée de venir ici et se rappela amèrement que c'était lui. Morgana reprit alors le contrôle de la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de malédiction ? Elle semblait confuse et fixait Wylä, attendant visiblement des réponses.

-On ferait mieux d'en parler dans un endroit plus calme. conseilla Elister, interrompant la discussion.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et tous se mirent en marche. Alors que le groupe disparaissait derrière les arbres, Merlin rencontra un sérieux problème en voulant se lever : Alessar le maintenait toujours en le tenant par le cou.

-Je dois y aller. dit alors Merlin. Alessar ne desserra pas sa prise d'un iota.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr. Ton absence ne manquera pas à grand monde, ici.

Quelque chose commença à s'installer dans le cœur de Merlin : la nervosité. Alessar était la personne la plus imprévisible qu'il ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et ce fait ne le rassurait pas. Alors qu'il étudiait la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, l'autre, comme lisant ses pensées, dit :

-C'est vrai, tu pourrais te servir de la magie. Mais pour ça, il te faudrait du temps pour prononcer l'incantation. Et moi, avant même que tu ais ouvert la bouche, je t'aurais brisé la nuque. Donc, ça ferait une victoire par K.O. Moui. Pas très impressionnant comme mort, je te l'accorde.

Sa voix n'était pas menaçante, au contraire, il parlait de cela d'un ton badin, comme s'il commentait la météo. C'était ça, le plus terrifiant au fond. La peur remplaçait lentement la nervosité. Merlin avait du mal avaler sa salive, et l'effroi qu'Alessar semblait avoir le pouvoir de distiller et répandre dans l'air n'arrangeait rien. Pas plus que la réplique qui suivit :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ? Je te tue maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?

Et alors que Merlin ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une autre voix le fit à sa place.

-Alessar !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et virent Morgana qui les observaient d'un air désapprobateur. Ses yeux céladon analysèrent rapidement la scène, puis d'une voix neutre, elle ordonna :

-Lâche ça, tu ne sais pas où ça a trainé.

Alessar la fixa quelques secondes, avant de repousser violemment Merlin dans sur le sol, le libérant de son emprise. Il fit ensuite un grand sourire amicale à Morgana et inclina légèrement la tête. Elle regarda d'un air entendu Merlin qui se redressait tant bien que mal, puis se détourna et repartit.

-Pendant un moment, dit Merlin une fois debout en se massant la nuque à l'endroit où Alessar l'avait saisit, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer.

Alessar eu un rire méprisant.

-Te tuer ? Moi ? Pitié, je ne bois pas n'importe quoi !

Et il prit congé du jeune homme, suivant les pas de Morgana. Merlin resta bêtement sur place quelques temps en murmurant :

-« Boire » ?...

**{-}**

Quand tout le monde se fut installé dans la caverne, Wylä raconta les évènements depuis le début, et les parties qu'elle oubliait volontairement étaient aimablement rappelées par Völükyä ou Merlin.

À la fin du récit, Alessar fut le premier à s'exprimer :

-Baba Yaga, quand même ! Alors toi, quand tu maudis quelqu'un, t'y vas pas de main morte ! Baba Yaga !... Si on te demande un jour, tu pourras dire que niveau malédiction, t'as tapé dans l'exception !

Wylä fit la moue, puis tira la langue au jeune homme.

-En tout cas la prochaine fois, j'essaierais de ne pas impliquer des gens qui n'ont rien demandé là-dedans !

-Et moi, j'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! lui dit sa sœur.

-C'était pas fait exprès !

-Tu ne l'as pas répété déjà, quelque chose comme… Cinq fois ? demanda alors Elister avec un sourire.

-Ah voila, s'exclama Völükyä en le montrant du doigt, enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Merlin, tu avais déjà tout mon soutient !

Son intervention, outre le fait qu'elle agaça Wylä, eu le bénéfique effet de rappeler quelque chose à Alessar :

-Ah, maintenant que tu parle, ça me fait penser, tu nous montre ta propre marque s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

Voyant tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, Merlin finit par relever son haut, à contre cœur, révélant le « M » ensanglanté.

-Ah oui, quand même… murmura Elister.

-C'est pas très joli, tout ça… dit Alessar.

Morgana ne fit aucune remarque, mais pensa en son fort intérieure que, pour une fois, elle était plus chanceuse que lui. Une chose en revanche la dérangeait, sans qu'elle arrive à dire quoi exactement. La troublait serait d'ailleurs un terme plus exacte. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que ce qui la gênait tant, c'était le torse exposé de Merlin. À l'instant même où elle y pensa, elle sentit ses joues être parcourues de picotements, et elle pouvait dire, même sans miroir, qu'elle était en train de rougir comme la dernière des idiotes. Morgana baissa d'abord les yeux, puis, finalement, elle détourna la tête, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Fort heureusement, personne ne remarqua son malaise, trop absorbé par l'observation de la plaie.

-C'est bon, j'ai le droit de me rhabillé ?! demanda Merlin, agacé d'être l'attraction de la journée.

-Oh bah oui, je pense que tout le monde a vu, non ? dit Alessar en regardant autour de lui.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Morgana qui fixait le mur avec passion, les joues écarlates. Alessar fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, mais Wylä le remarqua également, fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Merlin rabaissa son haut d'un mouvement sec en poussant un soupire.

-En tout cas, dit Völükyä, c'est encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité qu'il meurt !

-Oh, mais il va mourir. déclara Alessar d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un même mouvement.

-QUOI ?!

Alessar les regarda tous à tour de rôle, puis dit, comme si il exposait une évidence :

-Bien sûr, il est maudis, il va mourir, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe !

-Mais je n'ai pas demandé qu'il meurt ! s'exclama aussitôt Wylä, affolée.

-Toi non, mais Baba Yaga est l'exemple même de la sorcière vicieuse. Elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, mais elle a de grosses tendances sadiques, il faut l'avouer. C'est très connu dans les pays du nord qu'il ne faut jamais rien souhaiter à Baba Yaga, sauf si vous voulez voir la personne que vous maudissez mourir. Dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence.

-Mais elle n'est pas censée avoir le droit de briser un contrat normalement ! dit alors Elister.

-Elle ne peut changer ce qui a été convenu, mais elle fait ce qu'elle veut en ce qui concerne tout ce qui n'a pas été dit ! Wylä ! –il se tourna brusquement vers elle- As-tu précisé de façon explicite dans ton souhait que tu ne voulais pas que Merlin meurt ?

-Euuuh… Non. dit la conjuratrice après quelques instants.

-Voila, s'exclama Alessar, à partir de là, c'est bon ! Baba Yaga doit infliger à Merlin ce que tu lui as demandé, mais elle n'est en aucun cas obligée de le garder en vie, tu ne l'as pas souhaité !

Wylä, désespérée, laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux, et Völükyä sembla encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Mais alors, quelles seront les conséquences pour Morgana ? Je veux dire, Merlin risque de mourir, d'accord, mais elle ? demanda-t-elle.

L'attention de Morgana fut brutalement ramené à la conversation en entendant son nom être prononcé. Alessar réfléchie un instant avant de répondre :

-Rien normalement, elle gardera simplement « l'empreinte » de Merlin toute sa vie.

-« L'empreinte » ?! s'exclama Wylä en relevant vivement la tête.

Alessar poussa un profond soupire, puis reprit, comme si il se trouvait face à un groupe d'imbécile :

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il on chacun un « M » sur eux ! Celui de Merlin représente « Morgana » et celui de Morgana représente « Merlin » ! La marque de Merlin est censée lui indiquer qui se venge de lui, et lui rappeler par conséquent qui il a offensé. Celui de Morgana est techniquement là pour être un souvenir constant du fait qu'elle a maudis quelqu'un, car, même quand c'est mérité, la malédiction n'est jamais la bonne solution. Celui qui s'en serre ne doit jamais l'oublier, d'où l'intérêt de la marque. Pour toujours se souvenir de qui a été maudis. En gros, c'est « avoir quelqu'un dans la peau » au sens propre du terme.

-Mais je n'ai maudis personne ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il soit maudis ! s'énerva Morgana.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait, vraiment rien fait, elle payait quand même !

-Et bien en fait… commença Alessar, tu n'as pas demandé, mais tu as, d'une certaine manière, donné ton accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Morgana, aussi confuse que les autres.

-Pour qu'une malédiction « au nom » de quelqu'un fonctionne, il faut que la personne pour qui on lance cette malédiction soit d'accord, même inconsciemment.

-Que veux tu dire par « inconsciemment » ? demanda alors Elister.

Alessar sembla soudain réticent à donner la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas très important, il faudrait mieux se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Si on te demande la réponse, dit Wylä, c'est bien qu'on la veut !

Alessar attendit un peu avant de répondre, cherchant les mots justes. Ce n'est qu'à contre cœur qu'il lâcha :

-Il faut que la personne pour qui la malédiction est lancée souhaite que le maudis souffre. Il faut qu'il y ait le désir que l'autre ait mal. Sans ça, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Une sorte de silence gêné s'installa alors. Les regards allaient alternativement de Merlin a Morgana. Merlin, lui, observait Morgana qui semblait avoir de nouveau trouvé quelque chose de passionnant à fixer sur le mur. Alessar poussa un soupire de frustration :

-Bon écoutez, la prochaine que je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas savoir quelque chose, vous me faites confiance, et vous ne posez pas de question, merci !

Le monde sembla se remettre en route à cette remarque.

-Bref, dit alors Morgana d'une voix forte, comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ?

-Se débarrasser de quoi ? demanda Alessar.

-De la malédiction.

Tous la regardèrent, étonnés.

-Tu veux m'aider, laissa alors échapper Merlin, sincèrement surpris, tu ne préfère pas laisser la malédiction faire son travail ?

Morgana resta un instant sans rien dire, le regard vide, comme si elle-même se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Cependant, elle se remit assez vite, repoussa de nouveau le haut de son vêtement pour dévoiler le « M », le pointa du doigt, et, prenant un air dédaigneux, elle répliqua :

-Et t'avoir sous la peau pour le reste de mes jours ?! Plutôt crever !

Merlin sembla presque déçu par la réponse, mais il détourna rapidement la tête en marmonnant :

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

-Donc, reprit Morgana en remettant son habit en place, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Alessar la regarda en soupirant, sa tête s'agitant légèrement de droite à gauche, ce qui était sa manière personnelle de lui faire comprendre, « Tu es impossible ! ». Il finit pourtant par dire :

-Baba Yaga vit dans les tréfonds des forêts enneigées, et comme tu t'en doute, ce n'est pas une distance que l'on fait à pied. De plus, sa demeure se déplace constamment, ce qui la rend presque impossible à localiser. La seule façon d'arriver à la trouver, ce serait d'utiliser une forme de téléportation.

-Très bien, alors faisons ça ! déclara Morgana.

Alessar allait répondre, mais Wylä le devança :

-Impossible. Tout mortel, pour utiliser la téléportation doit savoir où il veut aller. Tu dois pouvoir visualiser l'endroit dans ton esprit, l'indiquer sur une carte, sinon le sort risque de faire n'importe quoi et une partie de ton corps va rester ici pendant que le reste sera téléporté dans un lieu inconnu.

-Ah oui, s'exclama Völükyä, je me rappel, au village, il y en a un qui avait essayé de faire ça et il avait laissé ses jambes derrière ! On ne l'a jamais revu !

Et elle commença à rire toute seule, mais s'arrêta vite quand elle remarqua le lourd silence qui pesait autour d'elle. Elle se racla la gorge et laissa les autres continuer. Alessar reprit la parole :

-Bon, comme Wylä l'a expliqué, on ne peut pas utiliser nous-mêmes la téléportation, en revanche, il y a dans ce monde deux types de portails qui peuvent servir pour des voyages vers l'inconnu : les miroirs et l'eau. Par exemple, c'est grâce à un miroir qu'on soumet son souhait à Baba Yaga. Dans ce cas précis, il est utilisé comme canal de communication. Ça, n'importe qui pas trop nul peut s'en servir de cette façon. Par contre, pour ce qui est d'en faire des moyens de transports, là, c'est beaucoup plus délicat et pour ainsi dire, impossible. Car aucun mortel, sauf les élus de _certains _dieux, ne peuvent utiliser ces portails.

-D'accord, mais alors on fait comment ?! demanda Morgana qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors, dit Alessar, on a besoin soit d'un gardien des miroirs, soit d'un gardien des eaux.

Le visage d'Elister s'éclaira alors :

-Un gardien des miroirs, on n'en a pas, mais une gardienne des eaux, ça, on en a une de disponible !

Wylä et Morgana se fixèrent mutuellement, puis, comprenant au même moment où les deux jeunes hommes voulaient en venir, elles s'écrièrent :

-Okean !

-Exactement ! dit Elister avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il y en avait rien qui ne rayonnait pas du tout, c'était Alessar. Son visage était soudain devenu très sombre. Quand Morgana le remarqua, son propre sourire se fana et elle lui demanda :

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

Alessar la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une balade de santé, ni un truc amusant, et Baba Yaga n'est pas honnête ! Elle va certainement te demander de faire quelque chose pour elle si tu veux lever la malédiction, quelque chose de dangereux, voire impossible, mais surtout quelque chose qui lui apportera plus a elle qu'à toi ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle, elle immortelle, toi non !

-Dans ce cas, vas-y à sa place, proposa Völükyä, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu résiste pas mal à la mort, toi aussi.

Alessar soupira.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda l'invocatrice, confuse.

-Parce que je n'ai ni souhaité, ni lancé cette malédiction ! Il n'y a que celui qui l'a souhaité qui a le pouvoir de l'annuler ! Dans notre cas, on a deux personnes : celle qui a demandé la malédiction, et celle qui l'a souhaité. Et de toute façon, ma… Condition actuelle m'interdit de participer à ce genre d'épreuve, justement parce que je ne peux pas mourir, et que les trois quarts du temps, il faut mettre sa vie en jeu au cours de l'épreuve, et moi je n'ai plus rien à mettre en jeu !

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Une question brulait les lèvres de Merlin, mais avant même qu'il puisse la poser, Morgana l'interrompit en disant :

-Je n'ai pas peur, je veux y aller.

Alessar la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il poussa un profond soupire et répondit :

-D'accord, d'accord, on y va ! Okean te répétera la même chose que moi, mais bon, tant pis ! Vu que Morgana ne veut rien entendre, allons-y ! Je veux voir la tête de Baba Yaga quand elle verra six idiots débarquer chez elle ! Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu autant de visite en même temps.

Il prenait le ton de la rigolade en disant ça, mais alors qu'ils sortaient de la caverne, Merlin l'entendit clairement marmonner « Tête de mule ! » en fixant Morgana.

**{-}**

Merlin n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où allait Morgana. C'était une partie de la forêt dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Völükyä semblait aussi perdue que lui et ne lâchait pas sa sœur d'une semelle. Les autres en revanche, semblaient tous à peu près savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Ils marchaient en silence, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les bois. Quelque chose dérangeait Merlin, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il se sentait nerveux, comme si il allait se faire attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Du quoi de l'œil, il vit Wylä qui laissait sa sœur avec Elister pour rejoindre Morgana à l'avant, et entamer la conversation à voix basse, ce qui empêchait Merlin de la suivre, à son grand regret.

-Je suis désolée. dit Wylä en arrivant près de Morgana.

-C'est bon, répondit l'autre, tu es déjà toute pardonnée.

-Oui, mais je voulais quand même m'excuser, parce que je t'ai attiré dans un tas d'ennuis, alors qu'en fait, je voulais faire tout le contraire et…

-Écoute, la coupa Morgana, ce n'est pas grave ! Faire quelque chose de mal en voulant faire quelque chose de bien, je sais ce que c'est. Donc je te le dis tout de suite : je te pardonne. Pas la peine de te répandre en excuses.

Wylä la fixa un moment la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et soudain, elle s'exclama, avec une petite voix hystérique et joyeuse :

-Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !

Morgana sourit devant ce bonheur si enfantin, cette joie si simple : celle d'être pardonnée.

Plus loin derrière, Elister regardait autour de lui avec attention. Quelque chose clochait, et il le sentait. Les bruissements des arbres étaient différents de d'habitude, et l'air était très lourd alors que l'automne arrivait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le silence de la nature : pas un lièvre qui passait par là, pas un merle pour chantonner. Et cela le mettait en alerte, car ses parents lui avait fait apprendre deux règles de survis : la première était de quitter le plus vite possible un endroit si le feu y mourrait sans raison, car le feu qui s'éteint, c'est la mort qui vient. La seconde était : où que les bêtes ailles, suis-les, car elles connaissent la voie vers la sureté, et quoi qu'elles fui, imite-les, car les lieux que les bête dédaignent ne sont pas à fréquenter. Il enfreignait actuellement cette règle, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Elister s'arrêta brusquement, et Völükyä le percuta, n'ayant pas le temps de freiner.

-Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle porta la main à son front pour le masser et apaiser un peu la douleur. Elister se retourna immédiatement :

-Désolé, je t'ai fais mal ?

Il semblait vraiment concerné, ce qui attendrit Völükyä. Elle lui sourit :

-Non, ça va, je suis juste un peu sonnée, mais il n'y a pas de casse !

Il sourit à son tour rassuré.

Völükyä lui demanda alors :

-Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté d'un coup, comme ça ?

Elister regarda autour de lui. Il avait toujours le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas :

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal. Les choses ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

Un peu devant eux, Alessar et Merlin s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qui se passait. Morgana et Wylä n'avaient rien vu et continuaient d'avancer. Elles étaient presque devant l'entrée du val à présent. La voix d'Alessar qui interpellait son ami les fit se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Elister ?

-On devrait faire demi-tour, dit celui-ci, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Au moment même où il disait cela, quelque chose se fit sentir dans l'air, une sorte de vibration, et une odeur de souffre leur parvint aux narines. Rien n'apparaissait de façon clair, mais Elister fixait alternativement trois direction : la droite, la gauche, et le ciel. Soudain, son regard sembla s'arrêter un long moment sur la gauche. Les secondes s'égrainèrent lentement, puis…

-Merlin baisse-toi ! s'écria Elister en bondissant pour le plaquer au sol.

Et une seconde à peine après qu'il l'ait repoussé, un fouet vint puissamment claquer à l'endroit où Merlin se trouvait avant qu'Elister le force au sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du coup de fouet. Merlin, un peu étourdi y jeta également un coup d'œil. Des frissons parcoururent alors tout son corps : à quelques mètres de lui, une femme à la chevelure blond-roux et aux yeux clairs se tenait là. Sa toge blanche était ensanglantée, et trois serpents, un noir, un blanc et un gris s'enroulaient autour de son bras, leur langue fourchue apparaissant de temps à autres. Sa main droite tenait le fouet qui se rétracta comme un serpent après avoir manqué sa cible. Le visage de la femme était le plus haineux qu'on puisse imaginer, et c'est avec hostilité qu'elle observait Merlin.

En la voyant, Morgana et Wylä voulurent revenir vers leurs compagnons, mais elles furent bloquées par l'arrivée d'une deuxième femme, qui descendit du ciel comme un rapace en poussant des cris stridents. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec force, accroupie, puis se redressa lentement, ses ailes aux plumes ternes se repliant derrière elle. Elle se trouvait dos aux deux jeunes filles, et ne leur payait pas la moindre attention, mais leur bloquait néanmoins le passage. Des vipères s'entortillaient dans les mèches blondes de ses cheveux, et de ses yeux céruléens, coulaient des larmes de sang. La toge qu'elle portait était noire et déchirée, une longue traine trouée s'entortillant derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama alors Merlin en se redressant avec l'aide d'Elister.

-Deux gros ennuis. répondit Alessar en regardant attentivement les deux femmes au regard vengeur.

Mais au moment même où il disait cela, une boule de feu arriva de la droite et fonça droit sur Merlin et l'aurait brulé vif si la magie de ce dernier ne l'avait pas sauvé. Merlin tourna la tête et vit une troisième femme aux cheveux roux ternes emmêlés qui portait une toge rouge décolorée et poussiéreuse qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une torche qu'elle pointait actuellement sur Merlin.

-Ah, toutes mes excuses, dit Alessar, trois gros problèmes. rectifia-t-il.

Si Alessar semblait assez détendu, il y avait quelque chose qui inquiétait Merlin : les trois femmes ne fixaient que lui, avec une rage assez prononcée et elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à autre chose.

Les trois femmes prirent soudain leur élan et attaquèrent en même temps. Et là, se fut la débâcle la plus totale, car même si elles fonçaient toutes sur Merlin, tout le monde attaqua par pur réflexe : Morgana et Wylä jetèrent ensemble un sort sur la femme ailée, et ce sans même se consulter, ce qui arrêta cette dernière en plein vol, Elister la réceptionna, puis la plaqua contre un arbre, cependant, les vipères qui s'enroulaient dans les cheveux blonds de la femme vinrent le mordre, le forçant à lâcher prise. La rousse voulu lancer une nouvelle boule de feu, mais à peine l'avait-elle envoyée que les flammes se trouvèrent figées en l'air par un sort de Völükyä et redirigées vers celle qui les avait invoquées. La femme les fit disparaitre d'un simple mouvement de main, comme si elle dissipait de la fumée. Merlin envoya volée la femme de gauche à plusieurs mètres de lui juste à temps, et alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, Alessar la renvoya au sol et la maintint par les épaules.

-Écoute, ma jolie, lui dit Alessar qui semblait avoir du mal à maintenir la femme qui se débattait violemment, dis-moi, à par le fait que c'est l'un des plus beaux spécimens de salaud que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser, pourquoi toi et tes copines avez des envie meurtrières vis-à-vis de Merlin ?

La femme le regarda, haineuse, puis siffla entre ses dents :

-Ne te met pas entre une Érinye et son condamné, upyri !

-Quoi ?!...

La femme profita immédiatement de sa surprise pour le repousser brutalement et se remettre debout. Elle ressortit son fouet, et Merlin se préparait à utiliser sa magie, mais alors que la femme amorçait son geste, elle fut bloquée dans son élan par Völükyä :

_-Uw motus cùnzàide dongxi watashi no mono!_

Le bras de la femme se figea. Elle le fixa, frustrée et surprise. Elle força dessus, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus à sa volonté, mais à celle de Völükyä, qui vu son froncement de sourcil et la sueur qui perlait sur son front avait du mal à la retenir.

-Merlin, cria-t-elle, dépêche-toi de te tirer avant que je perde le contrôle ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est celle là, mais j'ai un mal fou à maitriser son énergie !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser là ! répliqua celui-ci.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie, lui cria Morgana qui enchainait les sorts pour bloquer le passage de la femme rousse, fais ce qu'on te dit merde !

Elle retourna ensuite son attention sur Wylä :

-Et Elister, comment il va ?

Les vipères s'étaient enroulées autour des bras et des jambes du jeune homme et ce dernier restait parfaitement immobile, par crainte de les énerver.

-T'inquiète pas, répondit Wylä en se frottant les mains, les serpents n'ont peur de rien, sauf du feu ! Et là, je leur prépare des flèches enflammées dont ils se souviendront !

-Hey je t'aime bien et tout, dit Elister légèrement nerveux, mais si tu pouvais faire attention…

-Tranquille, je maitrise ! Enfin presque… lança Wylä en se mettant en position.

-Je le sens très mal tout d'un coup…

La conjuratrice prit une inspiration puis murmura :

-_Ya cong ignis !_

Des flèches enflammée naquirent entre ses mains tendues et allèrent se planter dans les vipères évitant habilement Elister, qui pu enfin respirer. La femme blonde poussa un cri perçant, récupérant ses serpents blessés. Un peu plus loin, Alessar se redressa, remettant rapidement en place sont épaule déboité comme si de rien n'était.

-Morgana, Wylä, cria-t-il, vous êtes près du val, allez-y, vous serez protégées là-bas, même ces folles ne pourront y pénétrer !

-Et vous ? demanda Morgana en empêchant une nouvelle fois la rousse d'aller vers Merlin.

-Nous on reste là, on ne peut pas l'atteindre !

C'était vrai : Morgana et Wylä n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du val qui les mènerait à Okean. Les autres devaient encore traverser le rempart que représentaient les femmes. De plus, Völükyä n'arrivait plus à maintenir son sort et avait finis par lâcher, à ce moment, Merlin avait envoyé la femme voler à plusieurs mètres de là, mais elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps à revenir.

-Et Merlin ? demanda alors Morgana en renvoya une fois de plus la rousse manger la poussière, pendant que Wylä lui tirait la manche pour l'inciter à partir.

Alessar la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis, avec un sourire imperceptible au coin des lèvres, il lui dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, on lui sauvera la peau autant de fois qu'il le faut à l'autre con !

-Promis ?

-Oui ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que nos efforts soient inutiles, va trouver Baba Yaga et lève cette saloperie de malédiction !

Morgana hocha la tête et suivit finalement Wylä dans le val, non sans un regard en arrière. Elles disparurent rapidement dans la brume.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Elister aux prises avec la femme rousse.

-Maintenant, on trouve un moyen de se barrer d'ici, et vite !

Merlin et Wylä, eux, étaient toujours en train de combattre la même femme mais tout s'était compliqué quand la blonde s'était mêlée à la danse.

-Et moi, j'aimerais savoir qui elles sont et ce qu'elles me veulent ! s'exclama Merlin.

À peine avait-il dit ces mots que les trois femmes se figèrent. Elles abaissèrent leurs armes, et se rassemblèrent en ligne. Celle du milieu, qui possédait le fouet, ouvrit la bouche, et déclara :

-Il les vrai que le condamné doit savoir par qui et pourquoi il est destiné à mourir.

-« Mourir » ?! répéta Merlin.

-Oui, confirma la blonde, nous sommes les Érinyes, je suis Alecto.

-Et moi, Mégère. dit la rousse.

-Ce qui veut tout dire. marmonna Völükyä le plus bas possible. Alessar lui mit une claque sur la tête en l'incitant à se taire.

-Et je suis Tisiphone, finis celle du milieu d'un air calme et posé, nous somme là pour appliquer la sentence de mort sur la personne d'Emrys, aussi connu sous le nom de Merlin.

Les yeux et la bouche de Merlin s'ouvrirent en grand : qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait _encore_ ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, commença-t-il, vous faites sans doute une erreur…

Les Érinyes le coupèrent ensemble, leur voix s'unissant en une seule :

-Nous somme les Érinyes, nous vengeons l'innocence et persécutons le crime ! Nous sommes les ministres de la vengeance, nous existons depuis l'origine du monde, nous somme la justice ultime qui agis sur terre, dans le ciel et aux Enfers ! Nous ne commettons pas d'erreur !

Elles étaient en cet instant plus terrifiantes que jamais.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Merlin en essayant de les apaiser, je suis coupable, si vous le dites.

-Elles n'attendaient pas ton avis pour décider de ça ! répliqua Alessar.

-Tu les connais ?! s'exclama Elister.

-Les connaitre, non, mais savoir qui elles sont, oui. Ce sont des divinités infernales chargées d'exécuter sur les coupables la sentence des juges.

-Et je suppose qu'elles font juges et exécuteurs ? dit Merlin.

-Exactement.

-Emrys a eu un procès équitable, exposa calmement Tisiphone, comme le sont tous les procès des Érinyes, au cours duquel il a été déclaré coupable de tous ses crimes. La sentence est donc la mort. Et cette sentence, nous appliquerons.

Alors, les trois Érinyes se remettaient en position d'attaque. Mais à ce moment, Völükyä, qui semblait se préparer à cette fin, se mit devant tout le monde et cria :

-_Jikan sistere, proteger zi nummers naimhe! _

Ses yeux virèrent au doré, une lumière passa dans son corps, et ressortit sous forme d'une sorte de voile qui se mit entre eux et les trois Érinyes. Celles-ci se figèrent en plein mouvement, le voile brouillant leur visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda Merlin.

-Je suis une invocatrice, répondit Völükyä un peu essoufflée, je manipule l'énergie, et c'est ce que j'ai fais : je manipule l'énergie temporelle des trois timbrée pour la décaler avec la notre. Ça doit nous faire gagner du temps, mais pas pour longtemps, c'est le genre de sort dur à maintenir, donc il faut se dépêcher !

-Je ne demande que ça, aller ! s'écria Alessar en saisissant Merlin par le colle et en l'entrainant à sa suite.

Il fut vite suivit par Elister et Völükyä. Quand Alessar lâcha Merlin, celui-ci demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On va Camelot ! répondit Alessar sans hésitation.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question que je ramène ces folles à Camelot si elles en ont après moi !

-Oui, elles en ont après toi, exactement ! Pas après les autres ! Les Érinyes ne sont pas des tendres, mais elles ne tuent pas ceux qui n'ont pas été jugés coupables d'aucun crime ! À moins qu'elles décident que ça devient une entrave à la justice, mais ça, c'est assez rare, donc ça devrait aller ! Et puis tes « amis » sont là pour ça non ? Te sauver la mise !

Merlin ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à courir.

-Mais pourquoi Merlin, demanda alors Völükyä, pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alessar à qui cette affaire ne plaisait pas du tout, je n'en sais absolument rien.

Et le groupe continua sa course en direction de Camelot.

* * *

Voila, c'est finis pour ce chapitre! Si vous vous y connaissez en vocabulaire russe ancien, vous connaissez déjà le secret d'Alessar, sinon, bah... Vous attendrez:p! Non, mais sérieusement, vous saurez très vite, et puis je ne crois pas que ce soit dur à deviner, j'ai fais dans le classique! Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter, sauf que Merlin n'a vraiment pas de chance pour le coup et que Morgana et Wylä vont en baver pour lui sauver la vie! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera "**La sorcière du Nord**"!


	15. Chapter 15

Oui je sais, ce chapitre a mit énormément de temps à arriver, mais j'ai eu du travail, je manquais d'inspiration... Et en plus j'ai appris que la série Merlin s'arrêtait après la saison 5 :'( donc j'ai déprimé, mangé des chips devant la télé et écouté des chansons tristes...

Bref, maintenant, c'est fini car il est là! Le chapitre est (laborieusement) terminé! Je remercie bien évidemment toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi, j'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain qui arrivera normalement plus vite. Normalement. Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant! :)

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : La sorcière du Nord.**

A l'instant même, où Wylä et Morgana étaient entré dans le val, tout bruit de lutte et de combat avait cessé, comme si elles avaient complètement changé d'endroit. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce qui c'était passé. Le trajet à travers le val fut particulièrement rapide, et Wylä avait beaucoup de mal à garder le rythme car Morgana avançait à une vitesse folle qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Avant même qu'elles atteignent la rivière, Morgana sortit le sifflet d'or de sa poche et le fit tournoyer. Et alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant l'étendue liquide, Okean en émergeait, les écailles luisantes.

-Tiens donc, Morgana, s'exclama la dragonne, te revoilà déjà ? Avec Wylä en plus ?

-On a un problème. dit Morgana légèrement essoufflée après sa course rapide.

-Je me doute bien que vous ne venez pas me voir pour mes beaux yeux, alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Une malédiction, voila ce qui se passe. répondit Morgana.

-Une malédiction ?! Sur qui ?! Toi ?! s'écria aussitôt Okean, inquiète.

-Non, pas elle, l'a rassura Wylä, Merlin !

La dragonne se calma immédiatement.

-Ah c'est juste lui ? Ça va alors !

-Bah non, justement, ça ne va pas, c'est moi qui l'ai maudis. rajouta Wylä avec un air ennuyé.

-Toi, demanda Okean, étonnée, et bien on peut dire que tu t'y connais en magie pour une jeune !

-Non, mais ce n'était pas moi, moi, en fait j'ai –par accident- souhaité qu'il soit maudis par Baba Yaga, et… Bah… Il l'est.

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'Okean ne s'écrie :

-Baba Yaga ! Tu n'y vas pas de main morte à ce que je vois ! La plus puissante des sorcières scandinaves, rien que ça !

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, l'interrompit Morgana, on ne peux pas la trouver par nous même, on a besoin de toi !

Okean fixa Morgana, interloquée avant de répliquer :

-T'amener à Baba Yaga ?! Mais ma chère, tu aurais plus de chances de t'en sortir vivante si tu étais ficelée à un bûcher !

-Okean !

-Non, je ne t'aiderai pas dans ta mission suicide, surtout si c'est pour sauver un _Dragonlord _!

Elle insista sur le dernier mot avec un dégout fort prononcé puis détourna la tête.

-Okean, il faut que tu nous aide, insista Morgana, Wylä n'a pas juste maudis Merlin, elle l'a fait en mon nom, je suis marquée –cette information eu pour effet d'attirer de nouveau l'attention de la dragonne- Et on s'est fait attaquer en venant ici ! On doit régler cette affaire de Baba Yaga au plus vite et retourner les aider ! Alessar et Elister sont là-bas !

-Alessar ne risque pas grand-chose ! rappela Okean.

-Oui, mais Elister si, et ma sœur aussi ! lança Wylä en s'énervant.

Okean les regarda alternativement, puis, non sans pousser un long soupire, elle dit finalement :

-Très bien, je vous aiderai. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué de toute façon ?

-Trois barges. répondit Wylä sans hésitation.

-C'est limité comme description.

-C'est pourtant la seule qu'on a. confirma Morgana.

-Bien. Je vous ouvrirai un passage jusque chez Baba Yaga, mais vous devez savoir que je ne peux pourrai pas vous aider dès que vous serez arrivées à destination. J'ouvre les portails, mais je ne les franchis pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut se débrouiller. dit Morgana l'air décidée.

-Parfaitement ! ajouta Wylä.

Okean secoua la tête, puis replongea dans la rivière et se mit à tournoyer au fond. Lentement, l'eau se rida, formant peu à peu un siphon. L'eau se mit ensuite à scintiller légèrement, et soudain, des trombes d'eau jaillir du siphon et créèrent une arche. D'abord pleine d'irrégularités, la construction se lissa peu à peu, comme du verre, alors que son centre ondulait toujours et s'assombrissait, comme de l'eau trouble. Une sorte de ponton s'était créé entre la rive et l'arche d'eau, lui aussi poli comme du verre.

-Tu crois qu'on peut… marcher dessus ? demanda Wylä, incertaine.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. répondit Morgana en avançant un pied hésitant sur le ponton transparent.

Elle appuya finalement son pied sur l'eau polie, et fut soulagée de réaliser que celle-ci est solidifiée. Elle inspira, puis dit :

-On y va. Morgana se tourna vers Wylä qui hocha la tête, peu rassurée, mais néanmoins décidée.

Elles s'engagèrent le ponton d'eau, s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'arche. Elles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant l'eau trouble, mais après un dernier échange de regard, elles franchirent le passage. Et tout vira au noir.

**{-}**

La première chose que Morgana ressentit fut un froid intense qui l'entourait complètement. Elle eu soudain le sentiment d'être cloitrée, prisonnière d'un cocon froid où elle avait du mal à respirer, où elle ne voyait rien. Elle commença à paniquer à se débattre, son bras droit traversa la substance aisément, puis le gauche et enfin elle sortie sa tête à l'air libre, prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Morgana regarda autour d'elle : le ciel au-dessus était noir, parsemé d'étoiles et d'énormes flocons tombait en une lente valse sur le sol déjà couvert d'un tapis enneigé. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre, inquiétante et silencieuse, très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait chez elle : celle-ci était exclusivement composée de sapins, de pins et de ce qu'elle identifia comme étant des mélèzes. Elle était sûre d'une chose au moins, le portail avait parfaitement marché car elle n'était définitivement pas dans le royaume de Camelot.

C'est à ce moment que Morgana remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de bruyant, toujours prêt à lancer des répliques cassantes : Wylä.

-Wylä, appela Morgana en se redressant, Wylä où est tu ?

Morgana regarda autour d'elle fébrile, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Puis, soudain elle entendit un bruit étouffé sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit une main émerger d'un tas de neige. Elle se précipita pour aller l'aider à se sortir de la masse blanche.

-Wylä, c'est bien toi ? demanda à nouveau Morgana quand la main et sa propriétaire furent dégagées.

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que se soit, répliqua d'un ton bougon la tête pleine de flocons de Wylä, un ours en calèche ?!

Morgana sourit :

-Là au moins, pas de doute, c'est bien toi !

Elle aida ensuite Wylä à se mettre debout à son tour. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, sa tenue étant peu adaptée aux grands froids.

-Et merde, on se les gèle ici, marmonna-t-elle, en tout cas, on est sûres d'être arrivées à destination !

-Si on est arrivées, où est Baba Yaga ? demanda Morgana en regardant autour d'elle pour ne voir rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

Alors même qu'elle disait cela, un vent sauvage se mit à souffler, les arbres commencèrent à gémirent et les feuilles tourbillonnèrent dans les airs. Morgana et Wylä levèrent la tête pour voir une ombre passer au dessus d'elles. C'était celle du plus étrange des navires : un mortier de buche avec un pilon pour gouvernail. De là ou les jeunes filles étaient elles pouvaient voir une silhouette courbée et encapuchonnée effacer les effluves de vapeurs noires que le mortier laissait sur son passage à l'aide d'un balai de bouleau argenté. Et alors que cet étrange navire les dépassait, elles virent une kyrielle d'esprits gémissants et hurlants, dont les cris perçants les forcèrent à se boucher les oreilles, les survoler, suivant de prés le navire insolite.

-C'est quoi ça ?! demanda Morgana quand elles purent de nouveau s'entendre penser.

-Ça, dit Wylä en se lançant à la suite de l'étrange convoi volant, c'est; d'après mes souvenirs; Baba Yaga et sa cour d'honneur !

-Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Morgana en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Mais oui ! Et dépêche toi, il ne faut pas les perdre de vue, Baba Yaga va nous guider elle-même jusqu'à sa demeure !

Les jeunes filles partirent donc à la suite de la funèbre troupe.

**{-}**

-Donc si je résume, dit Arthur alors qu'ils étaient tous réunit à la table ronde, en plus d'être maudis, tu es poursuivit par une bande de sorcière folles à liées ?

-Alors déjà, précisa Alessar visiblement agacé, ce n'est pas des sorcières, c'est des déesses !

-Peu importe ! répliqua le roi avec un geste dédaigneux.

-J'aimerais _vraiment _te voir leur dire ça. Juste pour le plaisir de te voir dépecé sur place.

-Un peu de respect avec le roi ! ordonna Leon.

-Du respect ? Alors qu'il n'a même pas atteint la puberté mentale ?

-BON ! s'écria Yvna en frappant violemment la table de son poing pour faire taire tout le monde.

Elle obtint ce qu'elle désirait : le silence.

-Maintenant, on va reprendre ça calmement. Merlin d'après ce que tu as dis, tu as été attaqué par les Érinyes, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est en tout cas ainsi qu'elles se sont présentées. répondit Merlin.

-Bien. Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Xiane, que nous disait tu à propos des Érinyes ?

Xiane prit un temps avant de répondre, puis dit :

-Et bien, elles ne font preuve d'aucune pitié envers les condamnés, et les poursuivent sans fin même après la mort, malgré le fait qu'elles soient plutôt là pour les juger de leur vivant.

-Et pourquoi Merlin aurait-il été condamné ? demanda alors Arthur.

Personne ne répondit, sauf Alessar qui lança sur un ton ironique :

-Oui, pourquoi donc quelqu'un voudrait du mal à cet ange de bonté et d'innocence qu'est Merlin ?

Merlin lui répondit en lui jetant le regard le plus hostile possible, mais cela ne réussit qu'à accentuer l'air méprisant que portait constamment Alessar. Cependant Arthur, qui n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'on voulait bien le croire, le releva aussitôt :

-C'est quoi l'histoire entre vous deux ?!

-Rien de bien grave, ils ne s'aiment pas trop c'est tout… répondit Elister en essayant de changer de conversation.

C'était sans compter sur Alessar et son acharnement.

-Moi, ne pas aimer Merlin ? Mais comment peut tu dire ça ? s'exclama-t-il en exagérant démesurément le ton et les gestes.

Elister lui mit son coude dans les côtes avec une certaine violence.

-Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ? protesta Alessar

-Arrête de jouer au con ! rétorqua Elister en croisant les bras.

Pendant ce temps là, le roi et les chevaliers fixaient la scène comme s'ils se trouvaient au théâtre. Yvna s'interposa entre les deux pour éviter d'autres échanges du même type, et Völükyä écrasa le pied d'Alessar qui allait répliquer.

-N'ayez crainte sire, c'est un simple problème de karma ! assura cette dernière alors que le jeune homme se plaignait de son pied meurtri.

-De karma, ben voyons… marmonna Gwaine.

-Et si on cherchait à en apprendre plus sur les Érinyes, hein ? proposa alors Xiane dans un ultime effort pour changer de sujet.

-Ça c'est une idée, approuva Merlin, allons à la bibliothèque !

Arthur se leva alors et déclara :

-Yvna, toi et tes amies vous y allez avec Merlin pendant que les chevaliers et moi continuons à nous occuper de la surveillance.

-D'accord, sire. acquiesça la guerrière.

Et alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de la table ronde Völükyä chuchota à l'oreille d'Yvna :

-Depuis quand il nous donne des ordres le blond ?

-Il est roi il fait ça toute la journée, alors à force, ça s'incruste ! Et puis de toute façon on comptait faire ce qu'il a dit alors…

-Oui, je sais, mais quand même, c'est pour la forme !

Yvna ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Merlin pour demander :

-Alors, tu nous guide jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou on attend que les Érinyes te trouve ? lança-t-elle sur un ton à la fois amusé et impatient.

Merlin se leva en disant :

-Suivez-moi.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce, une voix dit :

-Mais on l'aide du coup ?

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna pour voir Zey.

-Oh la vache la trouille qu'elle m'a foutu ! s'exclama Völükyä, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu es là depuis quand toi ?! lui demanda Elister, choqué de ne pas avoir sentit sa présence.

-Depuis le début. On l'aide lui ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau en désignant Merlin d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, on va l'aider, et toi aussi. lui répondit calmement Yvna.

Zey fit une moue puis fixa un instant Merlin avec un rictus méfiant avant de lâcher :

-D'accord.

Elle passa devant tout le monde d'un air décidé, mais se retourna peu après pour dire :

-Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Et elle quitta la salle. Ses trois amies la suivirent, non sans échanger deux trois mots sur la conduite de Zey. Alessar s'approcha de Merlin avec un sourire et lui dit :

-Et bien et bien, toi entre Morgana qui te hais, Wylä qui te méprise, les Furies qui te poursuivent, Baba Yaga qui t'as maudis et cette charmante gamine qui ne t'aime pas, on peut dire que t'es vraiment nul avec les femmes ! Et encore, il y en a que je n'ai pas mentionné !

Et aussitôt les mots dit, il s'éloigna de Merlin avec un sourire goguenard coupant court à toute réplique, suivit d'Elister. Völükyä apparue alors à la porte et lui lança :

-Tu viens ? On ne sait pas où elle est nous, ta bibliothèque !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit Merlin.

Alors qu'il la rejoignait, il se demanda ce qu'Alessar savait exactement et ce qu'il avait dit à Morgana. Mais surtout comment lui et Elister l'avait-il rencontré ? Voila autre chose qu'il devrait trouver le temps de lui demander.

**{-}**

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne l'a pas perdue ? demanda Morgana à Wylä qui marchait devant.

Elles avançaient dans la neige depuis un bon moment. Complètement gelées, elles avaient tenté de suivre l'étrange convoi, sans succès pour le moment.

-Non, je ne crois pas ! répondit celle-ci.

-Comment ça « tu ne crois pas »?

-On les a suivit, mais je ne les vois plus !

Morgana revint brusquement au même niveau que Wylä et lui demanda :

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Mais je ne sais pas, je…

Wylä s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux fixant un point dans la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Morgana en scrutant son visage.

-Il y a une lumière, là-bas. « Il y a une lumière dans la forêt noir, c'est Baba Yaga qui cuisine jusqu'au soir ». récita-t-elle doucement.

-Comment ? demanda Morgana, n'ayant pas entendu ce que la jeune fille avait dit.

-Viens, suis-moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Wylä s'enfonça entre les arbres se dirigeant vers la lumière, Morgana derrière elle. Elles continuaient, suivant toujours la lueur au fond des bois, et soudain, sans avoir le temps de s'y préparer, elles débouchèrent dans une clairière. Là, sous leurs yeux se trouvait une cabane de bois, sans porte ni fenêtres, montée sur deux pattes de poulets. La cabane était entourée d'un enclos fait d'os humain surmonté de crânes, dont émanait une lumière morbide. Le portail était lui aussi fait d'os et on pouvait voir que la serrure ressemblait à une bouche garnies de petites dents acérées et pointues. Morgana se demanda un moment si elle mordait quand on mettait la clef dedans.

-Ça y est, dit Wylä, on a trouvé Baba Yaga !

-On peut dire qu'elle sait ménager son effet. commenta Morgana en regardant la clôture d'os.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les gens s'ennuie à la campagne, ils s'occupent comme ils peuvent ! dit Wylä en s'avançant vers le portail.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Morgana.

-Absolument pas. Mais il faut bien essayer un truc.

Wylä s'arrêta devant le portail et dit :

-Alors, on se contente de pousser tu crois ? Il faut peut-être faire un truc spécial ?

Morgana ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans le portail qui s'ouvrit à la volée, la neige amassée dessus s'éparpillant autour. Wylä haussa es épaules :

-Ou ça. Ça marche aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le portail et s'avancèrent vers l'échelle qui menait au perron de la maison. L'ambiance était lourde et le silence pesant. Devant l'échelle, elles marquèrent un temps de pose et se consultèrent du regard. Finalement, Morgana passa la première. Arrivée sur le perron, elle se retrouva face au second problème : la porte, ou plutôt l'absence de porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, défoncer le mur ? demanda Morgana à Wylä qui finissait son ascension.

-D'après mes souvenir, répondit Wylä en la rejoignant, il y a un mot magique qu'il faut dire pour faire apparaitre l'entrée.

-Et _bien sûr_, tu t'en souviens parfaitement. dit Morgana avec espoir.

Wylä se mordit la lèvre.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui adore les contes, c'est Völükyä.

-Fais un effort !

Wylä ferma les yeux faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Elle se remémora sa maison, le feu dans la cheminée en triangle, sa mère assise en tailleur sur le tapis de laine, le livre dans les mains, et sa voix douce, toute douce… « … Et arrivée devant la cabane, le jeune homme, ne trouvant pas l'entrée, se mit à chantonner :_ « Baba Yaga tu nous mens sur ton nom, tu n'en a pas qu'un, non, non Baba Yaga, moi je sais qu'en secret on t'appelle… » _

-Teryoshechka ! s'exclama Wylä.

Au moment où elle dit ce mot, les lattes de bois découvrirent des fenêtres et une porte apparue devant elles. -

Tu l'as fais, tu es géniale ! s'écria Morgana en emprisonnant Wylä dans une accolade.

-Oui, je m'aime aussi pour le coup, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de m'étrangler… parvint-elle à articuler.

-Ah. Oui. Oups. Désolée. s'excusa Morgana en la lâchant.

-Bon, dit Wylä en prenant une grande inspiration, quand faut y aller…

Et elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant.

-Ça par contre c'est un classique. commenta Morgana.

-On ne peut pas toujours être originale. lui répondit une très vieille voix qui grinçait encore plus que la porte.

Morgana et Wylä se regardèrent, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la cabane, mal assurées.

-Voyons, mais entrez mes petites, entrez, ne restez pas dans le froid !

Les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent donc à pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, la porte se referma dans leur dos. La cabane était beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieure qu'elle ni paraissait à première vue. À côté de l'entrée reposait un balai de bouleau et un pilon en pin. Une table de chêne brut gigantesque se trouvait au milieu de la pièce unique. On pouvait voir dessus les coupures et les rayures, œuvres du temps. En son centre était placé une large coupe en en cristal scintillant. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une seule chaise de fer forgée. Au plafond pendait des pantes séchées et des animaux morts, les étagères étaient remplies de bocaux dans lesquels flottaient des choses étranges de grimoires anciens, d'ustensiles de cuisine et de tout un tas de bricoles impossible à identifier. Çà et là on pouvait voir des malles serties de pierres précieuses et des sacs de toiles. Au fond de la pièce, tout à droite, sous un drap, quelque chose frémissait. On fond, il n'y avait qu'un rideau écarlate.

-Et bien voyez-vous ça, deux jeunes sorcières qui viennent me voir ! Êtes-vous venu de votre plein gré ou avez-vous été envoyées ? Je vous déconseille de me mentir!

La voix semblait venir de toutes les directions en même temps. Morgana et Wylä se regardèrent à nouveau. Wylä hocha légèrement la tête et Morgana répondit :

-Nous sommes venues de notre plein gré !

Alors, au fond de la salle, le rideau fut tiré. Wylä s'attendait sans doute à ce qui allait apparaitre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Morgana qui faillit laisser échapper un petit cri : le visage de Baba Yaga était entièrement caché par un voile ocre, sa robe usée n'avait pas de manches et laissait apparent ses bras maigres et flétrie. Mais le pire restait sa jambe droite qui était dévoilée par une déchirure du tissu. Celle-ci était entièrement constituée d'os, sans chaire. On ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais Morgana était certaine qu'elle souriait.

Sa voix désagréable résonna à nouveau.

-Bien, bien, bien, bonjour à vous mes petites sorcières, je suis Baba Yaga.

* * *

Voila un chapitre de bouclé! Pour une fois je suis en avance, le suivant est déjà en route (oui bon d'accord, j'ai commencé en cours alors que je devais prendre des notes, mais bon...). Donc voila, encore merci de votre patience! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Le marché".


	16. Chapter 16

Voila un nouveau chapitre, un peu (beaucoup) en retard. Je remercie lolOW pour sa critique longue mais surtout sincères, même pour les critiques! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze : Le Marché.**

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Ni Morgana, ni Wylä ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Baba Yaga une fois présentée sembla oublier la présence des jeunes femmes et s'approcha des étagères pour y chercher quelques ustensiles. Elle marmonna un sort et des herbes se décrochèrent du plafond pour aller se poser sur la table. Un bol d'étain, un couteau à la lame d'argent et quelques bocaux dans les bras, Baba Yaga prit place à sa table. Elle saisit les herbes et commença à les couper nonchalamment.

Morgana cherchait un moyen de commencer la conversation, mais Baba Yaga la devança :

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visiteurs, surtout en si grand nombre.

« On ne se demande pas pourquoi ! » pensa Wylä.

-J'ai entendu. dit Baba Yaga en tournant la tête vers elle. Wylä, prise de court, recula légèrement.

Baba Yaga reprit :

-Mais comme vous êtes de valeureuses jeunes sorcières, je t'excuse pour cette fois. Prends garde en revanche à ne plus penser aussi fort.

La voix de Baba Yaga n'avait rien d'agréable et ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise de Wylä. Morgana essaya de détourner l'attention de la vieille sorcière en changeant le sujet :

-En quoi sommes-nous valeureuses ?

-Vous avez passez le seuil de cette maison sans être brûlées à vif et vous êtes venues ici de votre plein gré. C'est la preuve que vous méritez l'immense honneur de vous tenir ici. _Vivantes_.

Baba Yaga insista fortement sur le dernier mot, puis éclata d'un rire déplaisant qui crissait comme du gravier. Les jeunes femmes eurent un mouvement de recul. Morgana n'était pas une poule mouillée le passé l'avait prouvé mais quelque chose de réellement malsain se dégageait de Baba Yaga. De plus, l'odeur de pourriture qui régnait dans la pièce n'aidait absolument pas à se sentir à son aise. Cependant Morgana prit sur elle, s'avança d'un pas, et dit :

-Nous sommes venues pour…

-Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes venues. coupa sèchement Baba Yaga.

Le silence retomba, ponctué seulement par le bruit régulier du couteau de la sorcière qui réduisait les herbes en minuscules fragments à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Si c'est le cas, déclara alors Wylä, si vous savez que nous voulons lever une malédiction, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rien. répondit simplement Baba Yaga.

-Rien ? répéta Wylä.

-Oui, rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Maudis il est, maudis il sera, ainsi soit-il, gloria !

Et elle ponctua son abjuration en mettant les morceaux d'herbes dans le bol d'étain. Elle reposa ensuite le couteau et ouvrit un bocal remplit d'un liquide noir et épais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Morgana.

-Je le peux et je le fais, dit Baba Yaga en mettant une dose infime de la substance noire dans le bol, un souhait a été formulé et exaucé, on ne revient plus en arrière maintenant !

A ces mots, Wylä baissa les yeux.

-Mais elle ne l'a pas vraiment souhaité ! s'écria Morgana.

-Toi, si. répliqua Baba Yaga en tournant son visage voilé vers Morgana.

Celle-ci se tut et avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était la pure vérité. Oui, c'était vrai mais…

-Pas comme ça, dit-elle plus calmement, jamais comme ça.

-Ah oui, et comment alors ? railla Baba Yaga en ajoutant à son mélange une pincée de sable rouge, prise dans un autre bocal.

Morgana croisa les bras.

-Quand quelque chose est à faire, je le fais et _seule_. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me tenir la main. Il n'y a que moi et moi seule qui peut prendre _ma_ revanche !

Cette fois, la voix de Morgana était ferme, sans appel et dénuée de toute forme d'hésitation.

-Je vois, je vois… répéta posément Baba Yaga en versant trois gouttes d'un liquide violet dans sa mixture.

Et alors, pendant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes femmes se prirent à croire qu'il y avait un espoir. Cependant, Baba Yaga reprit la parole :

-Néanmoins, je me trouve dans l'obligation de réitérer mon refus. Le monde est ainsi fait : certains payent, et certains font payer. Il faut bien que quelqu'un gère _la justice _dans ce monde de brutes.

Elle prit ensuite une cuillère et se mit à mélanger le contenu du bol. Wylä était à peu près sûre que cette phrase avait été dite dans le seul but d'être moqueuse, mais avec la face couverte de la sorcière, c'était impossible à dire. Mais quand elle voyait le reste du corps en ruine de la sorcière, elle se disait que, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, même si on ne pouvait plus lire ses impressions sur son visage. Morgana, dont l'énervement remplaçait peu à peu la peur, s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à Baba Yaga et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle.

-Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez comme vous voulez ? Que vous agissez noblement en réalisant ces vœux ? Vous et moi on sait très bien que ça, c'est de l'arnaque ! Il n'y a aucune leçon de justice dans ce que vous faites ! Vous n'agissez pas pour les autres, mais pour votre plaisir personnel, parce que vous êtes sadique, et que vous aimez voir les gens se noyer lentement, s'enfoncer de plus en plus ! Vous avez dit que nous étions valeureuses, très bien, alors donnez nous quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, et si nous réussissons, vous lèverez cette connerie de malédiction !

Baba Yaga se figea.

-N'importe quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Morgana hésita quelques secondes avant de continuer :

-Je veux que cette malédiction s'en aille. Nommez ce que vous voulez en échange, quoi que ce soit.

Baba Yaga resta longtemps silencieuse. Puis elle se remit à mélanger de nouveau et reprit la parole :

-Je suis d'accord pour faire un marché, mais saches que c'est une route dangereuse sur laquelle tu t'engage, alors dis-moi…

La sorcière arrêta son activité pour se tourner vers Morgana :

-Jusqu'où est-tu prête à aller ?

Morgana se pencha vers elle répondit sur un ton de défi :

-Aussi loin qu'il faudra.

Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'en cet instant, Baba Yaga souriait derrière son voile.

**{-}**

-Là, s'exclama Völükyä, j'ai trouvé la section latine !

Tous la rejoignirent. Alessar passa rapidement en revue les livres présents :

-Alors, dei, dei, dei… Dei !

Il saisit plusieurs livres comportant le même mot dans leur titre, les lançant au hasard vers les autres. Xiane en attrapa un au vol et lu le titre :

-« Divinités Florales », traduit-elle, tu crois vraiment qu'on en a besoin ?

Alessar un livre à la main prêt à le lancer s'arrêta pour la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu comprends le latin, toi ?

-_Latina verba facere_. répondit simplement Xiane.

-_Vidi_, répliqua Alessar – il marqua une pause-, _non vidi, audi_.

Xiane lui sourit en rangeant le livre des « Divinités Florales » sur l'étagère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Merlin en ramassant certains livres qu'Alessar avait envoyé volé.

-J'ai une tête a parler latin ?! s'exclama Elister qui était juste à côté de Merlin, récupérant lui aussi les livres.

Yvna soupira :

-Xiane a dit qu'elle parlait latin, Alessar a répondu qu'il avait vu, puis il s'est corrigé et a dit qu'il avait entendu.

-Tu parles latin toi aussi ? interrogea Merlin en prenant une pile de livres dans ses bras, imité par Elister.

Yvna haussa les épaules : -

C'est ma langue maternelle. répondit-elle.

Alessar posa les livres qu'il avait dans les bras sur une table et s'installa, suivit de Xiane.

-Bon, dit Alessar, les lettrés ici et par lettrés, j'entends tout ceux qui savent baragouiner en latin ! Les autres vous regardez si vous repérez des mots sur d'autres livres comme « dei » ou « deus » ou d'autres trucs dans le même type. Si vous ne savez pas lire… et bien… montez la garde, jonglez, rendez vous utile de la manière qui vous semble la plus noble ! Elister, tu nous rassemble les bouquins ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Elister poussa un soupire de soulagement comme si on lui faisait une faveur énorme en lui assignant la tâche la plus ennuyeuse. Alessar se tourna ensuite vers Xiane :

-Et elle sait lire la gamine ? demanda-t-il en désignant Zey.

Celle-ci traçait du bout des doigts les fresques sur la couverture d'un des livres. Xiane secoua la tête :

-Je n'ai jamais pu lui faire comprendre ce qu'était l'écriture. Elle n'est pas bête, mais c'est le genre de choses qui lui passent complètement au-dessus de la tête!

-Je m'en rends compte… dit Alessar en voyant Zey poser le livre sur le sommet de son crâne et essayer de le faire tenir en équilibre.

Zey se pencha un peu trop et le livre tomba ouvert sur le sol.

-Fascinante comme personne. Commenta Alessar avant de revenir au sujet principal.

Personne n'en fit grand cas du livre déchu, même pas Zey, qui porta aussitôt son attention sur autre chose. Merlin se pencha pour récupérer l'ouvrage maltraité. En regardant la page, il vit reproduit dessus avec minutie, trois visages qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier : les Furies.

-Hey, fit-il, regardez un peu ça !

Merlin tendit le livre à Alessar qui le prit d'un mouvement sec sans un mot ni un regard. Il regarda les dessins et feuilleta un peu les pages.

-Mais c'est très bien –il désigna Zey qui était à présent en train de renifler un livre de la tête- elle sert la gosse en fait !

-Mais elle est toujours utile ! répliqua Völükyä avec ferveur.

-Alors de un, je ne disais pas cela pour être blessant, de deux, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle vous aide quand il s'agit de faire des recherches littéraires ?!

Völükyä ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle finit par la refermer.

-C'est bien la réponse que j'attendais.

Alessar commença alors à feuilleter les pages, pendant que Xiane, Völükyä et Yvna continuaient à trier les livres intéressants et les autres que le jeune homme avait lancé au hasard. Merlin, qui malgré ses talents magiques n'avait pas la moindre connaissance du latin, se sentait particulièrement idiot, debout là, sans rien à faire. Il vit que Zey avait à présent disparue de la circulation sans doute pour se cacher dans le lieu le plus improbable et réapparaître au moment où on s'y attendrait le moins. Alessar remarqua vite son inactivité, et leva les yeux des pages du livre.

-Écoute, je sais bien que l'inutilité est ton activité principale, mais si tu te faisais violence pour une fois et que tu allais aider Elister avec les livres ? Ça ferait croire que tu as un semblant d'efficacité !

Avant que Merlin ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Völükyä releva brusquement les yeux du livre qu'elle consultait avec Yvna et s'écria :

-Eh ! Tu lui parles pas comme ça le nabot !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot ?! s'exclama aussitôt Alessar, visiblement très sensible à ce sujet. -

Toi, _nabot_ !

-Oh que c'est mignon, maman brebis qui essaye de montrer les crocs ! Je te signale que t'es pas plus haute que moi !

-Oui, mais chez une fille c'est mignon, alors que c'est les hommes, être _petit_ c'est juste _ridicule_ !

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! beugla Alessar en faisant sursauter toute les personnes dans la salle.

Un silence suivit durant lequel Alessar se rendant lui-même compte du ton assez haut qu'il avait employé se calma et ajouta :

-Je ne suis pas grand, c'est pas pareil.

Il retourna au livre, et le silence revint. Tout le monde était interloqué par cette réaction, pour ainsi dire disproportionné.

-N'empêche, t'es petit. déclara Völükyä.

Yvna laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération. Elle était comme sa sœur : incapable de finir une conversation sans avoir le dernier mot. Alessar reposa violemment le livre sur la table en s'exclamant :

-Bon, cette fois, ça suffit, je la bouffe !

-Ah non, hein, lui cria Elister en sortant la tête d'un rayon, tu t'amuses pas à lui faire peur juste pour ça !

-Mais elle est chiante aussi !

-QUOI, beugla à son tour Völükyä, moi ? Moi je suis chiante ?!

-Oui, toi, oui !

-Non mais je vais te…

Elle saisit un livre particulièrement imposant et s'apprêtait à le frapper avec, mais Yvna la retint.

-Assez ! Tu veux aider Merlin, oui ou non ?!

-Bah…oui. répondit Völükyä, ne voyant pas le rapport avec la discutions actuelle.

-Alors rend à ce livre son rôle premier et _lit _le !

La jeune fille prit un temps pour juger ces mots, puis reposa lentement son arme improvisée.

-Et bien tu vois, dit Elister, elle est déjà plus mature que toi ! Et puis je te signale que t'aimais bien sa sœur, et elle, dans la catégorie chieuses, elle se pose là !

-Oui, mais tu vois, Wylä, elle n'était pas chiante pareil. Elle c'était dans le bon sens du terme.

-Parce qu'il y a un bon et un mauvais sens maintenant ?

-Évidemment qu'il y a un sens ! Si tu prends tout comme ça, dans ce cas, on pourrait aussi dire que Morgana est chiante !

-Mais Morgana _est_ chiante, répliqua Elister, je l'adore, ce n'est pas le problème, mais faut l'avouer, c'est quand même une belle emmerdeuse !

-Oui non mais oui mais… dit Alessar en cherchant ses mots.

-« Oui non mais oui mais » ? Sérieusement ? Belle utilisation de la langue ! fit Yvna.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?! s'exclama Alessar.

-Moi j'ai déjà commencé… marmonna Völükyä.

Alessar ne fit pas attention à elle et reprit :

-Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Völükyä ici présente n'est pas mon type de chieuse !

-Tu as un type de chieuse toi ? demanda Merlin en prenant pour la première fois au débat.

Alessar leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, j'ai un type de chieuses très précis !

Il retourna au livre.

-Ah oui, d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Merlin, en fait, toi aussi t'es chiant.

Yvna et Xiane sourirent, et Elister fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Völükyä qui ne montra aucune retenue. Alessar releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Merlin et lâcha :

-Va chier.

Et la conversation se termina sur cette délicate note poétique. Le groupe redevint sérieux et retourna à sa lecture. Merlin alla aider Elister, car malgré le peu de sympathie qu'Alessar avait mit dans sa proposition, son idée n'était pas idiote. Il retourna donc au rayon des livres latins, et découvrit le véritable champ de bataille qu'avait créé Alessar : les livres étaient répandus partout et recouvraient presque entièrement le sol. Elister tenait une immense pile dans les bras et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout faire tomber, cependant l'édifice tanguait dangereusement. Merlin vint à son secours en le déchargeant de quelques livres.

-Merci. dit Elister en lui accordant un rapide sourire.

Elister se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères sans un mot. Il s'arrêta devant, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis se retourna finalement vers Merlin :

-Il,… il y a un ordre ou autre chose, p-pour… pour ranger les livres ?

Contrairement à Alessar, il n'était ni agressif ni méprisant, mais plutôt gêné et embarrassé à l'égard de Merlin. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Merlin ne savait pas trop s'il était naturellement comme ça ou si c'était sa présence à lui qui le perturbait tant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le magicien se surprit à l'apprécier immédiatement. Il lui rappelait Gwen dans un sens avec cette aptitude à se rendre amical sans faire d'effort particulier.

-Ils sont rangés par ordre alphabétique. répondit Merlin en regardant le titre des ouvrages qu'il avait à la main.

-Ah. fit Elister soudain figé.

Merlin le regarda, intrigué. Elister dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Tu peux… tu peux le faire s'il te plait, je…

Il baissa les yeux, inspira et ajouta :

-Je ne sais pas lire.

Il avouait cela avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il acceptait qu'on lui coupe la main. Merlin comprit alors son soulagement de tout à l'heure :

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'Alessar t'avait demandé de t'occuper des livres. dit Merlin en rangeant ceux qu'il tenait sur l'étagère.

Elister le regarda un moment :

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas le sale con que tu penses qu'il est, répondit-il en saisissant le double sens des mots de Merlin, c'est même quelqu'un de très bien.

Merlin eu un petit rire sarcastique :

-Vraiment, je me suis pas bien rendu compte, tu m'excuseras !

Elister secoua la tête :

-Oui, enfin ton cas n'aide pas vraiment. Bon, c'est vrai que là il abuse, mais rassure-toi dès que Morgana sera revenue, il recommencera à t'ignorer. Ce n'est pas très sympa, mais c'est plus agréable avec lui.

-En quoi ça a un rapport quelconque avec Morgana ?

Elister soupira :

-Il s'inquiète comme une mère poule ! Depuis le temps que je le connais, je peux le dire : là il fait son grand ténébreux, mais je sais qu'en vrai il est en train de flipper –Elister fit un signe de tête vers la table qu'on apercevait de leur position- tu vois, il se mordille le pouce. Il stresse.

Merlin se tourna et vit qu'effectivement, Alessar avait bien son pouce entre ses dents. Il se retourna alors vers Elister :

-Et quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il s'acharne sur moi ?

-Outre le fait qu'il te considère comme la dernière des merdes, il a besoin de se défouler. D'habitude, c'est moi qui prends, et avec le temps, maintenant je ne fais même plus attention, ça fait un peu comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Mais vu que tu es là, et que tu es aussi la personne qu'il supporte le moins ici, c'est toi qui fais la cible.

Merlin recommença à ranger les livres, les paroles d'Elister lui tournant dans la tête, quand soudain, il s'arrêta et demanda :

-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu ne devrais pas être du côté de Morgana ?

Elister soupira :

-C'est plus compliqué que ça : déjà il n'y pas de camps, et ensuite, comme je l'ai dis avant, Alessar fait partit de la catégorie « maman poule », ou plutôt frère poule. Quand il s'attache à quelqu'un, il vaut mieux ne pas faire de mal à ce quelqu'un. Et puis lui et moi n'avons pas la même vision de toi : pour lui tu es un connard lâche sans morale ni scrupules, alors que pour moi tu es un genre de paumé à qui on a mit un bandeau sur les yeux avant de l'envoyé dans un labyrinthe. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas, ni comment tu y vas, mais tu y vas !

Merlin se posa un moment pour analyser ce qui venait d'être dit, puis déclara :

-Donc en fait, Alessar me voit comme le plus grand des enfoirés, et toi tu me vois comme le plus grands des abrutis ?

-Oui, on peut résumer comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel je préfère.

-Si je voulais faire mon Alessar, je dirais que pour ta santé physique, il vaut mieux être l'abruti, et pour la santé de ton honneur, il vaut mieux être le connard.

Merlin sourit à cela, sans même sans rendre compte.

-Hey, s'écria soudain Alessar, les deux là-bas venez voir !

Elister reposa les livres qu'il tenait au sol, et lui et Merlin se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvait le reste du groupe.

-Bon, dit Alessar quand ils furent à leurs cotés, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous voulez laquelle d'abord ?

-La… commença merlin.

-La bonne, très bien ! coupa Alessar.

-Mais je n'ai pas…

-La bonne nouvelle donc, c'est que l'on sait comment te débarrasser des Érinyes !

-Et la mauvaise, demande Merlin, peu rassuré.

-On a besoin de Morgana pour ça.

-QUOI ?!

-Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre. dit Völükyä.

-Attendez, attendez, s'exclama Merlin en se prenant la tête dans les mains, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans_ encore_ !?

Xiane se pencha sur son livre en disant :

-Et bien les Érinyes on déjà fait ton procès et d'après les livres en son maintenant au stade l'exécution de la sentence. Cependant, cette sentence peut être annulée si la victime déclare officiellement devant les Érinyes qu'elle retire sa plainte.

-Et nous avons déduit, ajouta Yvna, que logiquement, la seule personne pouvant être considérée comme victime par les Érinyes était Morgana.

-Pourquoi ce serait _elle_ en particulier ?!

-Oh je ne sais pas, s'exclama Alessar, peut-être parce qu'il est spécifié dans ce livre que les Érinyes punissent principalement le _mensonge,_ la _trahison_, les tentatives de _meurtre_ et les _offenses à la famille_ ?! Ça te rappelle personne ça ?!

Merlin se tut et fit une rapide guerre de regard avec Alessar avant de lâcher :

-Bien, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elles viennent m'attaquer _maintenant_ ?

Xiane reprit la parole :

-C'est là que vient le problème. Normalement pour que les Érinyes rendent la justice, elles doivent être invoquées par magie évidemment et la victime doit formuler le souhait d'être vengée.

-Et ?

-Et Morgana n'a pu invoquer quoi que ce soit pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle ignorait l'existence même des Érinyes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je peux vous le promettre. De plus Elister et moi vivons avec elle et nous pouvons confirmer qu'elle n'a pas récemment trouvé le temps de convoquer des déités vengeresses. Cependant, il a bien fallu qu'elle formule oralement à un moment ou à un autre le désir d'être vengée.

-Mais alors quoi, dit Elister en fronçant les sourcils, elle a été… piégée ?

-C'est ce qui semble le plus probable, conclue Yvna, c'est facile d'inciter n'importe qui à souhaiter la justice sans que la personne sans rende vraiment compte. Il suffit d'utiliser les bons mots et de faire croire à la personne qu'elle les dit d'elle-même alors qu'on la conduite à le faire.

-Oui, confirma Alessar, d'ailleurs, dès qu'on saura qui c'est, je me ferais un plaisir de lui retirer la tête qui encombre ses épaules !

Yvna sourit à ces mots et Elister lança à Merlin un regard qui signifiait sans doute « Tu vois ce que j'avais dis sur le frère poule ».

-Mais si on doit attendre Morgana, comment fera-t-on pour garder Merlin en vie jusque là ? demanda alors Xiane.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul quand même ! dit Merlin, légèrement vexé.

-Et bien en fait non. lui répondit Völükyä.

Merlin allait répliquer mais elle le coupa :

-Nous, les gens savent qu'on a de la magie, mais toi non. Alors quand c'est que nous, ça va, mais si quelqu'un de Camelot est présent, un chevalier ou le roi, tu ne pourras plus utiliser la magie sans te faire repérer, et comme ils veulent te protéger…

-On se demande bien pourquoi… commenta Alessar.

-Il faudra qu'on soit là. compléta Völükyä en lançant un regard assassin à Alessar, et il lui répondit avec un sourire méprisant.

-Et comment on les tient à distance les trois folles ? demanda alors Merlin avec un soupir.

Xiane reprit aussitôt la parole :

-Alors cette partie là est un peu délicate ! En fait, le seul but des Érinyes, c'est de te tuer, toi. Les autres ne les intéressent pas. Cependant elles s'attaqueront à tous ceux qui veulent les empêcher de rendre la justice nous en fait mais normalement, on ne se fera pas tuer.

-Normalement ? répéta Elister.

-Il y a une marge d'erreur.

-Le gros problème, reprit Xiane, c'est que les Érinyes ne s'arrêtent jamais. Elles n'ont ni besoin de s'alimenter, ni de dormir, ni d'autre chose de la sorte. Il faut donc espérer que Morgana revienne bientôt, sinon…

-On sera très mal. finit Völükyä.

-Enfin celle dont il faudra vraiment se méfier, ce sera Alecto, parce que…

Un retentissant « Miaou ! » coupa Xiane. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et aperçu un chaton blanc qui les observait de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaah, il est trop MIGNON ! s'écria Völükyä en se levant de sa chaise comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte.

-Comment un chat est arrivé ici, demanda merlin, on n'avait pas fermé la porte ?

-Je crois bien, répondit Yvna en fronçant les sourcils, mais peut-être pas après tout…

Völükyä s'approcha du chat et se mit à quatre pattes :

-Minou, minou… susurra-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'animale qui restait assit sans bouger et fixait un point derrière elle.

Elister regardait le chat, intrigué.

-Bon, on ne va pas faire toute une histoire pour un chat ! s'exclama Alessar.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! dit Xiane en retournant au livre qu'elle lisait.

-Alors, tu nous disais quoi sur Alecto ? demanda Merlin.

Elister continuait à regarder le chat qui restait insensible aux tentatives d'approches de Völükyä.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti ? se murmura Elister.

A coté de lui, Xiane reprenait l'explication :

-Et bien, je disais qu'il fallait se méfier d'Alecto car c'est la plus dangereuse des trois dans le sens où elle n'hésite pas à prendre quelque forme que ce soit pour…

Xiane s'arrêta semblant réaliser quelque chose au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elister lui s'approchait lentement du chat.

-Völükyä, dit-il, tu devrais reculer.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, le pire qu'il puisse me faire, ce serait de me griffer, et je pense pouvoir survivre à ça.

Les yeux du chat ne semblaient plus aussi clairs qu'avant. Derrière, Xiane semblait s'être figée.

-ça va ? lui demanda Yvna.

-Elle n'hésite pas à prendre quelque forme que ce soit pour appliquer la sentence… dit Xiane plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

Elle se retourna au moment où Elister attrapait Völükyä par la taille pour l'éloigner du chat qui grossissait à vue d'œil et reprenait peu à peu l'apparence de la Furie blonde aux yeux ensanglantés.

-Alecto est _déjà_ là ! s'exclama Xiane en sortant son arme imitée par Yvna.

Elister qui avait soulevé Völükyä avec aussi peu de difficultés que si elle avait été une plume, la reposa derrière lui, puis la fit reculer au niveau d'Alessar.

-On est très,_ très _très mal ! dit celui-ci entre ses dents en fixant la Furie.

-ça devrait aller, on a pu gérer les trois tout à l'heure, on devrait réussir à tenir celle-là à distance ! répondit Merlin.

-Oui, sauf que le problème des Érinyes, c'est que quand on en voit une, les autres ne sont forcément pas loin !

Merlin regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des livres. Il s'adressa de nouveau à Alessar :

-Mais il n'y a personne d'autre !

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! répondit Alessar.

Comme si elle les avait entendus, Alecto sourit. D'un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

**{-}**

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. C'était ce que se répétait Wylä depuis que Morgana avait répondu à Baba Yaga. Ce n'était pas bon _du tout_. La concernée n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Wylä se demandait combien de temps il faudrait avant que son entêtement la tue.

-Et bien et bien, dit Baba Yaga en continuant sa préparation, comme tu es convaincue de ton choix… levons cette malédiction !

Morgana ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite qui ne tarda pas :

-En échange de quelque chose, bien évidemment.

-Bien évidemment. répéta Morgana.

C'était de moins en moins bon de l'avis de Wylä. Baba Yaga reprit la parole :

-Ce que tu devras faire sera assez simple. Dans la théorie. Tu vas devoir m'apporter des fleurs.

-Des fleurs ? s'exclama Morgana croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Des fleurs, confirma Baba Yaga sans se détourner de son travail, des roses bleues, plus précisément.

Soudain, tout prit sens dans l'esprit de Wylä. Elle se rappelait d'un passage du conte de sa mère, avec les roses bleues. Et ça la rassurait encore moins. Morgana en revanche, ne savait pas où cela allait la mener et elle répondit simplement :

-Les rosiers ne peuvent pas avoir de fleurs bleues, si tant est qu'ils peuvent pousser dans un froid pareille.

-C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des roses pour les humains. dit soudain Wylä.

Morgana se tourna vers elle et Baba Yaga eut un petit rire :

-Il y en a au moins une des deux qui connaît ses classiques. Bien –elle posa ses ustensiles et ses ingrédients et se leva- je me vois dans l'obligation de tout vous expliquer.

Elle fit signe aux jeunes femmes de la suivre. Le bruit de sa jambe d'os qui claquait sur le parquet donnait des haut-le-cœur à Wylä. Baba Yaga tira le rideau vermeille qui dévoila un petit espace remplit d'un incroyable fourbi, mais également une porte. La sorcière marmonna une incantation incompréhensible qui défit le loquet de la porte et l'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Baba Yaga passa la première. Quand Morgana arriva, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Elle n'était pas dans un espace clos comme on aurait pu le croire.

-Bon sang de… s'exclama Wylä quand elle fut à son tour dans la « pièce ».

Elles étaient dans une sorte de jardin merveilleux, remplit de fleurs colorées plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Les feuilles étaient d'un vert tendre comme au premier jour du printemps. Il y avait des oiseaux exotiques qui chantonnaient, des papillons de toutes sortes qui voletaient de tout coté et des abeilles qui butinaient. Un véritable petit paradis.

-Alors, vous venez oui ! lança la voix graveleuse de Baba Yaga cassant l'ambiance magique qui régnait.

Morgana et Wylä se frayèrent tant bien que mal un passage entre les œillets, les glaïeuls, les lys et les autres fleurs au parfum envoûtant. Elles rejoignirent Baba Yaga devant une simple source alimentée l'eau qui coulait d'un imposant bloc de quartz.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Morgana en s'approchant du bord.

-Ceci, mesdemoiselles est la Fontaine de Mimir. répondit la sorcière.

Wylä ouvrit de grands yeux, sachant visiblement l'importance que devait avoir cette fontaine, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Morgana qui le fit savoir :

-Très bien, je vais avoir l'aire de me répéter, mais _qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?

-C'est la source qui contient toute la sagesse et l'intelligence. répondit Wylä en s'accroupissant pour examiner de plus près l'eau cristalline.

-Odin lui-même a perdu un œil pour pouvoir en boire. ajouta Baba Yaga en trempant une de ses mains ridée dans l'onde.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Wylä en se relevant, ce n'est pas le dieu_ Mimir_ qui doit garder la Fontaine de _Mimir_ ?

-Il a été décapité lors de la guerre entre les Ases et les Vanes. répondit Baba Yaga en s'essuyant la main sur sa robe.

-Ah. Zut. lâcha Wylä en faisant une grimace.

-Il était du même avis que toi. Bref quelqu'un a dû reprendre le flambeau.

-Et vous avez été désignée. finit Morgana pour elle.

-Il n'y aurait aucune autre raison pour qu'on accorde l'immortalité à une mortelle.

-Oui, enfin l'immortalité n'a pas beaucoup servit à votre prédécesseur. précisa Morgana.

-Aussi immortel qu'on soit, l'immortalité est toujours acquise par voie divine, et une arme divine seule peut vous la retirer. Une lame divine dans le cœur ou pour retirer une tête et n'importe quel immortel tombe. On doit combattre le mal par le mal.

Morgana regarda encore quelques instants l'eau scintillante avant de demander :

-C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais quel est le rapport avec les fleurs bleues que vous voulez que je prenne ?

-Je vis pour l'éternité, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas la jeunesse _éternelle_. En tant que gardienne, je m'abreuve tout les matins à la source de Mimir et je peux ainsi répondre à n'importe quelle question que l'on me pose, cependant…

-Vous vieillissez d'un an lorsqu'on vous répondez à une question. coupa Wylä.

-C'est cela.

-D'accord, mais en quoi une rose bleue peut vous aider ? demanda de nouveau Morgana.

-En buvant une décoction de ces roses bleues, je retrouve ma jeunesse.

Morgana resta silencieuse un moment avant de dire :

-Je vois, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment trouver ces fleurs, je ne croyais pas leur existence possible !

-Ce ne sont pas des fleurs normales. dit soudain Wylä. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je me souviens, reprit-elle, que ma mère me racontait qu'elles avaient été créées pour le bon plaisir de divinités subalternes appelées les Nymphes, plus particulièrement les Oréades. Les roses bleues plus particulièrement ne poussent que dans les cavernes et les montagnes et sur toutes les autres terres rocheuses que la nature a abandonné.

-Il y en a au moins une qui a été élevée comme une vraie sorcière, constata Baba Yaga, c'est vrai, les roses bleues sont la propriété de ces saleté de Nymphes !

-Vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur. remarqua Morgana.

-Dans le temps, il y en a une qui m'a volé mon homme qui était allé me chercher ces roses. Depuis elles ne sont plus dans mes bonnes grâces. Mais j'envoie toujours ceux qui veulent quelque chose me rapporter ces roses. C'est le paiement pour mes services.

-Mais attendez, s'exclama Wylä, les Oréades détestent qu'on leur prenne leurs roses, ce sont de véritables psychopathes à ce sujet ! Elles considèrent que personne à part les Nymphes n'a le droit à la jeunesse éternelle ! En plus, ce ne sont pas des douces, elles chassent le cerf et le sanglier !

Baba Yaga montra Morgana en disant :

-Je me souviens s'est déclarée prête à aller aussi loin qu'il le faudrait.

La sorcière éclata à nouveau de son rire graveleux. Morgana ne se laissa pas démonter et releva fièrement le menton.

-Très bien, j'irai. Je trouve vos roses, je vous les ramène, et vous levez la malédiction, ça marche ?

-Très bi…

-Attendez, s'écria Wylä en coupant Baba Yaga, normalement, tous les voyageurs qui se montrent dignes, ont le droit de poser une question à Baba Yaga et ainsi disposer d'un peu de son immense savoir. Si on réussit ce que vous avez dit, je veux qu'on ait le droit de poser une question chacune !

Wylä ponctua son abjuration en croisant les bras l'air plus décidé que jamais. Baba Yaga réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher :

-Bien, c'est d'accord.

Wylä afficha un sourire triomphant. Baba Yaga se tourna de nouveau vers Morgana :

-Bien, vous m'apportez les roses bleues et en échange, je lève la malédiction et vous accorde une question chacune, marché conclu ?

Morgana hocha la tête :

-Marché conclu.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que sa vous a plu, et j'attends les avis avec impatience! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Oui, je sais, c'est inacceptable d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un seul autre misérable chapitre... malheureusement, ça risque de se reproduire car j'ai beaucoup de travail (pas que ça me réjouisse), et il y a des chances pour que ça continue jusqu'à mi-mai début juin. Jusque là les publication vont malheureusement être très espacées. De plus j'ai commencé à publier une autre histoire, donc je n'ai pas pu accorder autant de temps à celle-ci (sans compter celles que j'écris sans avoir le courage de les publier). j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci donc pour vos reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire pour leur patience, rassurez-vous, comme je l'ai dis avant, je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, même si la suite peut prendre du temps (beaucoup) à arriver.

* * *

**Chapitre Seize : Créatures de la Nuit.**

_[Koshchey : Tom Hiddleston.]_

-Venez, dit Baba Yaga en leur faisant quitter le lieu paradisiaque, vous ne trouverez jamais l'endroit où les roses poussent si on ne vous le montre pas.

-Vous allez nous aider ? demanda Wylä dubitative.

-Non, je vais vous faire guider jusqu'à la Cavernes des Âmes par une personne de confiance. Arrivées là, vous devrez continuer seules.

-Et quand est-ce que cette personne de confiance arrivera ? questionna impatiemment Morgana en suivant la sorcière.

-Il est déjà là. Répondit mystérieusement Baba Yaga.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée de la cabane et derrière se trouvait un homme d'apparence noble vêtu de riches habits, néanmoins prévus pur la marche. Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et il fit une révérence pour saluer les jeunes femmes.

-Mesdemoiselles, dit-il, je me présente : Koshchey, sorcier de haut rang.

-Et modeste avec ça ! lança ironiquement Wylä.

Le sourire de Koshchey s'élargit :

-On ne peut avoir toutes les qualités !

Il ne porta que très rapidement son attention sur Baba Yaga à qui il fit une rapide révérence. Cependant, le regard complice qu'il ajouta indiquait qu'il y avait plus que cette froide politesse entre eux qui tenait principalement de la mise en scène d'après Wylä.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous mijoté tous les deux ? interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse en les regardant alternativement.

-Absolument rien d'autre que ce qui a été prévu ! affirma Baba Yaga en retournant à la préparation de sa mixture.

Wylä n'en croyait pas un mot et voyait bien aux sourcils froncés de Morgana qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Malheureusement, la situation n'était pas en leur faveur et elles ne pouvaient décemment pas prendre le temps de faire passer un interrogatoire complet à deux mystiques particulièrement puissants.

-Mesdemoiselles, dit alors Koshchey en coupant le filet de pensées de Wylä, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Il les invitait à sortir avec un geste large accompagné d'une légère inclinaison, comme s'il était un parfait gentilhomme et elles, des dames de la cour. Un véritable comportement de charmeur si on rajoutait le fait qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Les deux jeunes femmes firent comme il leur avait été demandé, et la porte de la cabane de Baba Yaga se referma derrière elles alors qu'elles suivaient Koshchey vers la Caverne des Âmes.

**{-}**

-Si un jour on me demande le pire jour de ma vie, dit Merlin en évitant l'attaque d'une des vipères d'Alecto avant de jeter un sort, je crois que je prendrais celui là !

Juste après son apparition, Alecto avait invoqué des reptiles de toutes sortes dans la pièce. Ses deux sœurs étaient encore introuvables, tout comme Zey qui ne semblait pas décidée à faire son apparition.

-Ce que tu peux être sensible ! répliqua Alessar en assommant un des serpents de la taille d'une étagère avec un livre de la taille qui ressemblait plus à un pavé.

Le sol avait presque entièrement disparu sous les écailles luisantes et multicolores, et il devenait difficile de trouver un endroit où poser les pieds.

-On t'a déjà maudis et envoyé des déesses tueuses aux trousses dans la même journée ?! demanda Merlin en utilisant sa magie pour envoyé des livres à la tête des reptiles.

-Nooon, mais j'ai connu pire ! Parce qu'il y a_ toujours_ pire, fit Alessar en se baissant pour échapper à un sort de Völükyä qui partait un peu dans tous les sens, hey, tu vas arrêtez d'essayer de me tuer, oui ?!

-En quoi ça te dérange, tu ne peux pas mourir ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur d'autres serpents.

-C'est vexant !

-Et puis de toutes façons, dit Merlin qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de l'échange précédent car il aidait Xiane, pourquoi c'est moi en particulier ? Morgana est très loin d'être parfaite !

-En fait c'est tout simple, expliqua Xiane alors que le crâne d'un des serpents se réduisait en bouillit sous sa morgenstern, et un peu bête aussi. Tu as menti en premier et tu as trahi en premier, et c'est triste à dire, mais tu es puni aussi durement parce que c'est toi qui as commencé. Ce qu'elle a fait à la suite de cette trahison est donc aussi selon les Érinyes, une partie de ton crime… désolée…

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

-C'est moi qui ait commencé ?! Mais c'est quoi cette règle de gamin de cinq ans ?! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Tu trouve, fit Elister en se débattant avec trois reptiles, va lui dire alors, moi je te laisse faire !

En disant cela, le jeune homme désigna d'un signe de tête Alecto qui observait le travail de ses serpents avec un certain sadisme, ses yeux d'où coulaient des larmes de sang illuminés d'une flamme de folie. On sentait pourtant son impatience s'amenuiser rapidement à la vue de Merlin qui restait toujours bien vivant.

-Et je ne vois toujours pas les deux autres saletés qui lui servent de sœurs ! ajouta Alessar en regardant autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Au moment où il disait cela, des bruits sourds de lutte se firent entendre vers le fond de la salle. L'attention d'Alecto se détourna aussitôt d'eux de même que celle des reptiles. Tisiphone et Mégère apparurent alors à leur vue, ainsi que Zey, indiquant en même temps au groupe où se trouvait la voleuse. Les deux déesses reculaient, visiblement à contrecœur. En face, la dague à la main, Zey avançait d'un pas assuré, semblant les mettre au défi d'approcher.

-Allez-y, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, levez le petit doigt sur moi. Juste pour voir le résultat !

Tisiphone et Mégère se détournèrent d'elle, frustrées. Les lèvres de Zey s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait alors que les déesses abandonnaient l'affrontement.

Cette simple action créa une vague de surprise chez ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitué, et Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant que les muscles faciaux de Zey étaient bloqués dans une expression d'indifférence totale.

Alecto serrait les lèvres en fixant Zey comme si elle souhaitait pouvoir lui sauter au cou. Mais réalisant soudain quelque chose, ses yeux rougis par ses larmes de sang s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malveillante.

-On ne peut pas t'attaquer, mais toi non plus. Le sourire de Zey s'évanouit mais son assurance resta la même. Tisiphone s'approcha pour parler à son tour :

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner. Tu n'en as pas le rang.

Zey lui répondit par une grimace. Voyant les serpents qui envahissaient la bibliothèque, son visage s'éclaira.

-Moi je ne peux pas, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Yvna, mais _tout le monde_ peut mettre le _feu_.

Elle insista lourdement sur le dernier mot en fixant Yvna droit dans les yeux.

-Völükyä, appela alors la guerrière attirant l'attention de la blonde, les serpents n'ont peur de rien, sauf du feu !

Völükyä fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre :

-Mais je fais ça comment ?! Je n'ai pas une étincelle !

-Maintenant si !

Yvna saisit son épée et fit racler la pointe sur le sol. Une étincelle vola, et plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Völükyä s'exclama :

-_Movere fuego !_

L'étincelle se figea en l'air avant que Völükyä ne l'envoie sur la première pile de livres venue. Le feu prit instantanément sur le parchemin. Merlin en assura l'effet en lançant d'autres sorts de flammes sur les étagères. Les reptiles affolés prenaient la fuite. Toutes les créatures ont peur du feu. Les Furies poussèrent des cris de colère aiguës qui vrillèrent les tympans de tout le monde. Merlin tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il vit que la même chose arrivait à Völükyä et Xiane avant que son champ de vision ne se brouille. Le feu autour devenait un peu plus grand avec chaque livre qu'il dévorait. Merlin n'entendait plus rien à part ce cri perçant qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Ce son le maintenait au sol en le vidant de toute énergie, l'empêchant de fuir les flammes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il sentait la fumée emplir ses poumons et le faire tousser, ainsi que la chaleur des flammes, bien trop proche à son gout.

Le magicien sentit alors un bras le saisir fermement et le tirer hors de la bibliothèque enflammé sifflement et la chaleur diminuèrent peu à peu, et finalement, le bras qui soutenait Merlin le laissa tomber sur la pierre froide. Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air pur alors que son ouïe lui revenait :

-… la porte ! cria une voix masculine impossible à identifier.

Merlin tourna la tête et, sa vision revenant à la normale, il pu voir Yvna et Zey repousser les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque, isolant l'incendie. Le jeune homme se redressa en toussant et vit qu'Elister avait Völükyä dans les bras. Cette dernière toussait à en cracher ses poumons. Un peu plus loin, Alessar aidait Xiane à rester debout sans chanceler.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Furies.

-Foutre le feu à la bibliothèque… lâcha Yvna dans un soupire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas contente ? lui demanda brusquement Alessar en lâchant Xiane après qu'elle ait montré qu'elle pouvait se maintenir debout seule.

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est juste qu'il fallait vraiment être Zey pour y penser !

-Je l'aime bien, moi, elle a comprit comment réussir dans la vie : tout faire cramer !

Yvna leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut absolument éteindre ce feu maintenant ! Völükyä !

La concernée toussait toujours assez copieusement dans les bras d'Elister.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive…

Elle marqua un temps de pause pendant lequel elle regarda alternativement le sol et Elister.

-Euh… tu peux me laisser descendre ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en voyant que les regards n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui faire comprendre.

-Ah euh, oui, bien sûr, désolé ! s'exclama Elister en la lâchant.

Il baissa ensuite la tête, plus rouge qu'un couché de soleil. Völükyä se racla la gorge avant de s'avancer devant la porte de la bibliothèque et dire

-_Tine bás !_

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée pendant un instant. Elle alla ensuite vérifier l'effet de son sort en entrebâillant la porte.

-C'est bon, dit-elle en la refermant avec un soupire de soulagement, il y a plein de trucs calcinés mais sinon tout va bien, le feu est éteint !

-Calciné ? Oh non, s'exclama Merlin en se prenant la tête dans les mains, Arthur va me tuer !

-Tu n'auras qu'à mettre en avant le fait que tu as magistralement survécu à cet incendie et il te pardonnera ! répondit simplement Alessar.

-Tu crois ça toi ? demanda Merlin dubitatif.

-Non, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il va vouloir te tordre le cou quand il l'apprendra, mais avec le mal qu'on se donne actuellement pour que tu reste en vie, je peux te jurer qu'il a intérêt à être fou de joie lorsqu'il te reverra !

Völükyä pouffa et Merlin concéda même un sourire au jeune homme qui haussa un sourcil en retour.

-Où sont les Furies ? demanda alors Merlin en regardant autour de lui.

-Elles ont fui, mais elles reviendront assez rapidement. répondit Yvna.

-Comment nous ont-elles localisés aussi vite ? interrogea Völükyä.

-Une localisation d'auras, je pense. dit Alessar.

-Une quoi ?! fit Xiane.

Alessar poussa un long soupire avant d'expliquer :

-Elles nous ont toutes rencontrés et combattu dans la forêt, on est d'accord ? Pour la plupart d'entre nous en tout cas.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Elles ont donc globalement mémorisé nos auras. Une aura magique dans le cas de Merlin et Völükyä.

-On n'est tout de même pas les seuls êtres magiques dans le coin ?! s'exclama Völükyä.

-Ça m'étonnerait aussi, ajouta Merlin, surtout qu'il y a toujours les druides dans les alentours ou en tout cas les royaumes voisins.

Elister tourna alors la tête vers Alessar, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Ce dernier sembla le comprendre, mais quoi qu'Elister ait dit, Alessar répondit de manière négative.

A ce moment, Gwaine et Percival les rejoignirent :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Percival, on a entendu un son absolument atroce, et puis il y a cette odeur de brûlé…

-Évidemment que ça sent le brûlé, on a mit le feu. dit Zey en haussant les épaules comme si l'existence même de cette question était inutile.

Cela rendit muet les deux chevaliers pendant un temps avant que Gwaine demande à Merlin :

-Et vous avez fait brûler quoi exactement ?

Merlin baissa la tête en répondant :

-Les livres… de la bibliothèque… pour faire fuir les Furies…

Et au plus grand agacement de jeune magicien, quand il releva les yeux, ses deux amis semblaient retenir leur fou rire tant bien que mal :

-Arthur va te tuer ! parvint cependant à dire Gwaine non sans un gloussement.

Percival redevint soudain sérieux :

-Mais attendez, ce feu, il continu ?!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Völükyä, je me suis occupé de tout !

Percival se détendit, et Gwaine qui s'était reprit demanda :

-Comment ces saletés ont-elles si aisément su où vous étiez ? Qu'elles aient réussit à nous duper, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais pour le reste…

Völükyä allait répondre, donner sa présence dans le groupe comme justificatif, mais Elister la devança en disant :

-C'est à cause de nous. Alessar et moi.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il semblait particulièrement tendu et agité.

-Fais pas le con… murmura Alessar entre ses dents.

Elister le regarda un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et dit :

-Je suis un loup-garou et Alessar est un vampire. C'est comme ça que les Furies nous ont repéré en suivant nos deux auras.

Il en un silence avant qu'on entende Alessar s'écrier :

-Qu'il est con ! Mais qu'il est con ! Que quelqu'un le frappe, comme ça je n'aurai pas à le faire !

Zey s'avança et mit une gifle à Elister.

-Voila.

-Merci.

-Zey ! s'exclama Yvna.

-Quoi, fit celle-ci, c'est bien ce qu'il a demandé, non ?

-Oui, mais tu ne dois pas toujours faire ce que les gens te demande ! répliqua Xiane.

-Ce n'est pas pareille, lui je l'aime bien. argumenta Zey en désignant Alessar.

Ses trois amies poussèrent un soupire d'exaspération alors qu'une expression particulièrement arrogante s'affichait sur le visage d'Alessar.

-Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi dit Elister de son habituelle voix mal assurée, sa main sur la joue où Zey l'avait frappé je vais bien.

-Et puis tu l'as bien mérité celle-là ! rajouta Alessar en croissant les bras.

Merlin, lui, les regardait toujours alternativement en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il connaissait les loups-garous et les vampires. Il avait découvert le premier après la mort de Freya, quand il avait fait des recherches sur la créatures en laquelle elle se transformait, et avait apprit que ce n'était qu'un des nombreux dérivés de la plus vieilles malédiction de métamorphose, la malédiction du loup. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait faire le lien entre Elister et les monstres sanguinaires décrit dans les livres.

Il arrivait cependant très bien à se représenter Alessar en buveur de sang. De plus ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses le concernant, ne serait-ce que la fois où il avait survécu à une dague en plein ventre, ou sa façon particulièrement désinvolte de remettre son épaule démise.

-Un loup-garou ? Un vampire ? J'ai des doutes… la voix de Gwaine sortit Merlin de ses pensées en le ramenant à la réalité.

-Pourquoi croirions-nous ceux qui trainent avec la sorcière Morgana ?

Elister allait dire quelque chose mais Alessar l'arrêta et s'avança vers Gwaine. La petite taille du jeune homme était mise en avant par la haute stature du chevalier. Cela n'impressionnait pas Alessar le moins du monde, au contraire, c'est avec un mépris hautain qu'il demanda :

-Dis-moi, _chevalier, as_-tu peur du noir ?

La question parut surprenante, mais ça n'empêcha pas Gwaine de répondre :

-Certainement pas.

Alors les pupilles d'Alessar s'étirèrent comme celles d'un chat et ses iris d'un bleu si magnifique prirent la couleur du sang. Il laissa ensuite découvrir un sourire peu engageant où il dévoilait deux canines blanches bien trop longues pour la moyenne. Gwaine recula dans un sursaut en poussant un cri de surprise.

-Tu devrais. répliqua Alessar en le fixant de son regard de sang.

-Alessar de l'Arbre d'Argent, déclama-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour faire face aux autres, Duc du duché de l'Arbre d'Argent, et mort depuis cinq cent ans. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'aurai cinq cent vingt-six ans l'été prochain !

Tous l'observèrent en retenant leur souffle alors que ses pupilles s'arrondissaient, que le bleu reprenait le dessus dans ses yeux et que ses canines redevenaient normales.

-Maintenant, dit Alessar, on va faire ça à ma façon. Elister à voulu tout révéler, très bien, mais les choses ont changées. Vous avez un avantage, j'en veux un également, on va donc jouer selon mes règles, compris ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de continuer :

-Vous, les chevaliers en contrefaçon, vous faites en sorte que chaque centimètre carré de ce château soit surveillé ! Yvna et ses amies, vous faites les appâts à Furies, et Elister et moi on s'occupe de l'handicapé maudis !

-Mais ce n'est pas logique, s'exclama Völükyä, les Érinyes nous ont localisés à cause de vous !

Elister se crispa à l'entente de la remarque comme s'il avait été frappé. Alessar pour sa part, perdait son calme :

-Oui, exactement ! Et je ne pense pas qu'elles nous croient stupides ! Nous avons une clerc, une invocatrice même si j'en doute -Völükyä lui tira la langue- des personnes qui ont beaucoup voyagé, et moi, un vampire de cinq cent ans ! Elles doivent se douter que l'un d'entre nous va comprendre ! Si on se sépare, elles vont devoir choisir qui suivre car elles ne sont jamais divisées. La solution la plus logique serait évidemment qu'Elister et moi nous éloignons de Merlin. Raison pour laquelle nous ferons l'inverse !

Il se tut un instant, non pas pour reprendre son souffle, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais pour s'assurer que ses mots s'incrustaient dans le crane de ceux qui écoutaient. Il reprit ensuite :

-Les Furies vont s'attendre à ce qu'on s'éloigne de lui. Ce serait intelligent. Faisons donc quelque chose d'idiot.

-Il a raison, dit Xiane en appuyant la théorie d'Alessar, ça pourrait marcher.

-Ça pourrait être un échec un échec cuisant. dit Gwaine en observant le « jeune » homme sans aucune sympathie.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier. répliqua Alessar en lui renvoyant un regard méprisant.

-Comment peux-tu parler avec autant d'insouciance de la vie de quelqu'un ?! s'écria Gwaine en avançant vers Alessar.

Yvna l'arrêta et l'emmena lui et Percival à l'écart.

-Aussi énervant que cela puisse être à entendre, il est le plus à même de protéger Merlin !

-C'est un vampire ! s'exclama Percival.

-Et immortel du fait qu'il est déjà mort.

Cela coupa cout aux protestations pendant quelques secondes.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, demanda soudain Gwaine, qu'il soit un vampire ? Yvna secoua la tête.

-Il aurait pu nous tuer quand nous n'étions pas au courant de sa vraie nature. Il n'a jamais fait autre chose que nous aider, pas forcément de bonne grâce, mais il l'a fait, et c'est ce sur quoi je me base pour mon jugement, et puis…

Yvna se retourna un instant vers Alessar qui attendait les bras croisés, l'air nonchalant.

-Je ne prétends pas le connaitre, mais je ne crois pas qu'il fasse partie de ceux qui choisissent de devenir ces choses.

Il y eu un silence.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda alors Gwaine.

-Tant que Morgana voudra aider Merlin, oui.

Les deux chevaliers se consultèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête. Yvna leur sourit.

-Bien, trouvez Arthur maintenant, et informez-le des derniers événements, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller.

Gwaine et Percival acquiescèrent de nouveau avant de repartir informer le roi.

Percival se retourna une dernière fois pour leur lancer :

-Bonne chance !

Ils étaient partis.

-Je vais finir par croire que tes paroles sont magiques, Yvna. lui dit Alessar avec un sourire.

-Il n'y a rien de magique pourtant, pour convaincre son auditoire, il faut juste une parfaite croyance en ce qu'on dit. Si tu ne crois pas en tes propres mots, comment veux-tu y faire croire aux autres ?

-Voila un juste raisonnement qu'il aurait été intéressant de développer en une autre occasion, commenta Alessar, malheureusement ce n'est pas au programme ! Bref, je vous conseille de choisir une direction qui va dans les hauteurs, car j'ai déjà décidé que mon petit groupe et moi nous enfoncerons dans les coins les plus reculés du château.

-Vraiment, demanda Merlin, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? On ne risque pas de se retrouver coincé ?

-Et alors, je serais là pour jouer la nounou, non, répliqua Alessar avec hargne, d'ailleurs, si tu commençais à montrer le chemin à Elister, je vous rejoins.

Sur ces mots il se retourna et reprit sa conversation avec Yvna.

Merlin s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Elister l'arrêta :

-N'essaye même pas, maintenant, il est stressé _et_ énervé…

Elister baissa la tête et commença à marcher aux cotés de Merlin. Ce dernier cherchait quelque chose à lui dire pour remonter son morale qui avait baissé de manière significative depuis que son identité avait été révélée à tous. Elister était de celui qui s'était montré le moins hostile à son égard, et il avait cette tête de chiot perdu qui donnait envie de le réconforter.

-Merci. dit-il soudain.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Elister en relevant la tête surpris.

-Pour m'avoir sortit des flammes tout à l'heure, c'était toi, non ?

Elister secoua la tête.

-Non, j'étouffais là-dedans, mais j'ai réussi à prendre Völükyä avec moi. Zey et Yvna s'occupaient de Xiane. On était tous hors du feu quand on a vu que tu manquais à l'appel. Alessar est donc retourné te chercher.

-Comment ?! s'exclama Merlin qui croyais avoir mal entendu.

-C'est Alessar qui t'as sauvé des flammes.

**{-}**

-Alors, c'était quoi le truc ? demanda Wylä en sautant à cloche pied dans neige.

Morgana se tourna vers elle fronçant les sourcils. Elle pensa un instant à dire son amie d'arrêter de batifoler dans la poudreuse et de se dépêcher, car Koshchey avançait vite, et malgré ses démonstration de galanterie, -il avait conjuré un sort de protection contre le froid sur elles- il ne semblait pas prêt à les attendre ou à discuter. Cependant, la curiosité eue raison d'elle :

-De quel « truc » parles-tu ?

-Oh, tu sais, dit nonchalamment Wylä en arrêtant son jeu et rattrapant le retard qu'elle avait pris sur ses compagnons, la grotte, on cause malédiction, Merlin qui relève son haut et toi qui prend la couleur de la cape des chevaliers de Camelot. Ce genre de truc.

Morgana se stoppa net, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes alors que Wylä continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était. La sorcière se remit de sa surprise et rejoignit la conjuratrice :

-Je n'ai pas pris la couleur de la cape des chevaliers de Camelot ! Et puis je n'ai même pas regardé !

-Oui, parce que tu étais gênée ! répliqua Wylä avec un sourire malicieux.

-Seulement parce que c'était inapproprié !

-En tout cas tu as manqué un petit spectacle.

Morgana avala sa salive de travers :

-Comment ?!

Wylä fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et continua :

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est mieux : c'est toujours un pauvre abruti sans moralité qui mériterait qu'on lui scie la jambe avec une cuillère à soupe,_ mais_ il faut l'admettre, il est plutôt bien foutu ! Même si c'est vraiment désagréable d'avoir à le reconnaitre. D'ailleurs, il faut me promettre que ces mots ne quitteront pas cette forêt enneigée !

Elle finit sa phrase avec une petite mimique de dégout. Morgana releva le menton avec dédain.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche complètement.

-Et la voila qui prend ses airs de grande dame ! fit Wylä en imitant exagérément les gestes de son amie.

-Je ne prends pas « d'airs », ça n'a rien à voir. Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, c'est tout. J'aurai fais la même chose avec n'importe qui !

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…

Morgana poussa un cri frustré :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies ?!

-Être honnête serait un bon début.

-Je suis…

-Non, la coupa brusquement Wylä, justement non. Premièrement, pourquoi tiens-tu à lui sauvez la peau à Merlin, hein ? Moi, si quelqu'un me faisait ce qu'il t'a fait, je le laisse crever, puis je reviens pour cracher sur sa tombe !

D'une voix beaucoup plus calme, Morgana répondit :

-J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

-Oh que non, tu as donné une excuse à l'autre crétin pour qu'il ne pose pas de question, mais tu n'as pas été sincère et je ne te le reproche pas : tu ne lui devais en aucun cas la vérité. Mais moi, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi, au nom de tous les dieux, tu te mets en danger pour lui ?!

Morgana ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer. Wylä la suivit de près, et son esprit avide de réponse sauta très vite à une conclusion aussi folle que possible. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en s'écriant :

-T'avais le béguin pour lui ?!

Cette fois, Morgana lui frappa l'épaule :

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Jamais de la vie !

Mais Wylä commençait déjà à pouffer de rire :

-Non, sérieusement, Merlin ?!

Elle s'arrêta soudain, plus sérieuse :

-T'as des gouts un peu tout pourris en matière d'hommes quand même.

Morgana allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par une voix empreinte d'une patience particulièrement forcée :

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans vos discussions pour le moins « capitales », fit Koshchey, mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez laquelle de mes paroles vous a fait croire que je vous amenais faire une passionnante sortie durant laquelle vous pourrez admirer les paysages slaves tout en conversant ?!

Le silence tomba, mais fut vite brisé par Wylä :

-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Morgana lui donna un coup de coude.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça l'intéresse d'en parlez ?

-Quoi, je suis devenue amie avec la sorcière Morgana, le fléau de Camelot et patati et patata, répliqua Wylä en faisant de grands gestes pour ponctuer son abjuration, je peux bien taper la causette avec un sorcier maléfique millénaire !

Le sorcier maléfique millénaire susmentionné la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien, et bien, à vous deux, mesdemoiselles, vous arriveriez presque à me faire croire que les mystiques Celtes ne sont pas en complète décadence !

-Décadence ?! s'exclama Wylä, outrée.

Koshchey poussa un soupire avant de proposer :

-Et si on parlait de ça en marchant ? Il se remit en route sans attendre la réponse.

Cependant, Wylä le rattrapa particulièrement vite et s'accrocha à sa manche:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par décadence ? Y'a de très bon magiciens chez les celtes !

Koshchey éclata de d'un rire sombre :

-Correction : il y avait. Le psychopathe adultère aux tendances sadiques qui servait de roi les a fait tuer. Quant aux survivants, vous pensez bien qu'ils ne sont pas restés !

Wylä lâcha la manche, son bras retombant comme celui d'une poupée cassée. Koshchey se retourna vers Morgana :

-Sans offense, bien sûr. J'espère que cette description de votre géniteur n'était pas trop blessante. assura-t-il à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière répondit par à geste évasif auquel elle ajouta ces mots :

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai essayé de le tuer tellement de fois vous savez… Mais il était encore plus tenace que la peste !

Cela sembla mettre Koshchey d'humeur bavarde :

-Ah, les proches qui prennent tout leur temps pour mourir, et qui, quand on essaye de les aider à le faire, se rebellent ! Ah lala… Ça en fait remonter des souvenirs…

Morgana fronça les sourcils :

-Vous aviez une famille… difficile ?

-Pire que la votre, j'en suis sûr.

-Est-ce seulement possible ?

-Oh que oui ! Je me rappelle quand j'ai enterré mon père… il a voulu sortir de la fausse avant que je l'ai rebouché ! Heureusement que Yaga et Labko étaient là : ils l'ont repoussé dedans et j'ai pu finir l'inhumation !

Wylä redressa aussitôt la tête et Morgana toisa le sorcier avec une expression incertaine.

-Vous l'avez enterré ? demanda Morgana.

-C'est bien ça.

-Vivant ? rajouta Wylä.

-L'attente devenait trop longue. fit Koshchey sombre où on sentait néanmoins une certaine pointe de légèreté.

On entendait plus que les pas des trois personnes qui avançaient dans la neige.

-Et sinon, dit Morgana d'une voix enjouée pour calmer la tension qui s'était installé, c'était qui ce Labko ?

-Le mari de Yaga. Enfin Baba Yaga.

Il se tut un instant, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs avant de continuer :

-C'était le bon temps, quand on était tous humains et jeunes ! Avec la guerre entre les dieux on risquait la mort à chaque instant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait !

Wylä fit une étrange grimace en se demandant si l'inhumation de personnes toujours en vie était un loisir de l'époque. Koshchey se tourna soudain vers elle :

-On vous a déjà dit que vous pensiez bien trop fort ?

La conjuratrice se renfrogna face au renouvellement de la remarque:

-Oui, votre copine s'en est chargée !

-Ah, tant mieux !

Wylä allait répliquer, quand au détour d'un sapin particulièrement imposant, elle vit se dessiner une imposante masse de roc noir.

-Nous y voila, déclara Koshchey en s'arrêtant devant, la Caverne des Âmes.

-Et où est l'entrée ? demanda Morgana.

-Que d'impatience, s'exclama le sorcier, que croyez-vous donc, qu'elle est indiqué par un joli panneau qui précise « ici vous pourrez trouvez des fleurs qui donne la jeunesse éternelle » ?

Morgana croisa les bras et ne répondit pas.

Koshchey posa sa main ganté sur la paroi et commença une incantation.

-_Kazhdyj pustjak tajny hranit_

_Manit k sebe, kak valshebnyj magnit_

_Vot on moj klad, vot moj sekret. _

A peine les mots eurent-ils échappés ses lèvres que la pierre se fissura et laissa place à un mince passage, juste assez large pour que les jeunes femmes puissent y passer.

-Je vous suggère de vous dépêcher. Les Oréades veillent, et je ne pourrai pas maintenir le passage ouvert plus longtemps.

Wylä regarda le sombre et étroit passage avec appréhension, se demandant sincèrement si elle en ressortirait. Cependant, se rappelant qu'elles en étaient là à cause de sa stupidité, elle se décida à avancer. Morgana en fit de même mais s'arrêta à l'entrée :

-Comment feront-nous après avoir trouvé les fleurs pour revenir ?

Le sorcier lui lança un sourire indulgent, comme si elle était une simple enfant venait de lui demander de créer un soleil. Une chose qui serait merveilleuse mais impossible.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous isoler dans les ténèbres répéter trois fois « Koshchey berger de la nuit, viens à moi ». Le noir doit être complet. Ne vous avisez pas en revanche de me prendre pour une sortie de secours : je ne vous ferais sortir que si je sais que vous avez les fleurs en votre possession. Et je saurai, quoi qu'il arrive, alors pas de petits tours, j'ai quelques millénaires d'avance sur vous.

Morgana hocha la tête non sans lui jeter un regard meurtrier auquel le sorcier répondit avec un sourire arrogant:

-C'est retenu.

Elle s'introduisit dans le passage. L'obscurité l'enveloppa lentement alors que ses bras s'éraflaient sur les pierres coupantes et que ses pieds glissaient légèrement sur la pierre humide. La voix de Koshchey lui parvint une dernière fois aux oreilles :

-Ce ne sera utile que si vous êtes toujours en vie, bien sûr.

Morgana était sûre de l'avoir entendu rire avant que le bruit de la roche qui se ressoude ne résonne. La voie était close.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible à présent.

* * *

Des commentaires?


	18. Chapter 18

Alors d'abord, désolée, j'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'être malade comme un chien! Bon normalement cet épisode est bientôt terminé (oui, je sais, tout le monde avait oublié que c'était par épisode, mais bon, c'est surtout un choix pratique pour éviter de me retrouver avec des chapitres "cent trente-trois" ou d'autres trucs dans le même genre) il ne reste que 2 chapitres ("Jeux Mortelles", "Ave Fortuna")plus le prologue("Averse"). Ces derniers devraient arrivés plus rapidement (sauf maladie surprise). Ce chapitre va un peu ralentir la trame su scénario car il relate en grande partie des souvenirs, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Souvenirs.**

Merlin guida Elister au plus profond du château, dans l'ancienne prison de Kilgharrah. C'était l'endroit le plus enfoui auquel il pouvait penser.

-Tu es sûr qu'Alessar nous retrouvera ? demanda Merlin alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'immense caverne.

-Il retrouve toujours tout, ça fait presque peur.

Elister se tut un instant, impressionné par les dimensions de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? dit Merlin en coupant le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on puisse seulement attendre et voir si notre plan fonctionne.

Il y eu un silence.

-Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de se poser alors. dit Merlin en s'installant sur la pierre, imité par Elister.

Le silence qui s'installa n'avait rien de détendu, et Merlin retourna à ses pensées pour tenter d'y échapper. Même en sachant qu'Alessar était immortel, ça le surprenait qu'il soit revenu le chercher. Il ne faisait ça que pour Morgana, mais l'action avait néanmoins une certaine étrangeté. Dans la façon dont elle était rapportée, si ce n'est dans les faits. La mention de Morgana le ramena à une question qui tournait depuis longtemps dans son esprit, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer ses lèvres.

-Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Elister, surpris par cette brusque rupture du silence.

-Morgana. Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

La question prit Elister de cours. La réponse se fit attendre. Le jeune homme semblait décider s'il pouvait le dire ou non. Finalement, il pencha en faveur de la première option :

-Je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de chose que j'oublierai jamais !...

Un petit rire accompagna cette déclaration, indiquant le début du récit.

#presque huit mois avant… #

Il pleuvait ce jour là. Pas la petite bruine qui tombe habituellement, non. C'était un véritable torrent que le ciel déversait sur la terre. A cela s'ajoutait le vent et l'orage. Une météo de fin du monde. Alessar avait guidé Elister dans la forêt, mais même l'épais feuillage ne les avait empêchés de ressembler à des serviettes trempées.

-Tu es sûr que tu sais où tu vas ? hurla Elister à son compagnon qui avait prit de l'avance.

L'autre réussit à l'entendre malgré le hurlement du vent.

-Mais oui, je connais cette forêt par cœur !

C'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter à Elister depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de passer dans le royaume qui appartenait à Camelot. Le loup-garou considérait que c'était du suicide que d'aller sur les terres de ceux qui haïssaient la magie. Ils n'étaient pas magiciens, mais des créatures magiques ne seraient sans doute pas mieux accueillit que la pratique de la chose. Elister était couvert de saleté, la pluie et la terre mélangées collaient à son corps, ce qui était une sensation particulièrement désagréable. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était pouvoir trouver un endroit, n'importe lequel pour s'abriter. On verrait plus tard pour se nettoyer et ce n'était pour l'instant qu'un doux souhait que de changer ses habits.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu sais où tu vas ?demanda Elister pour la énième fois.

-Mais bon sang, oui, puisque je te dis que…

La phrase n'eut jamais l'occasion de se finir car une chose blanche tomba de la cime des arbres, s'écrasant sur le dos d'Alessar qui trébucha sur une racine avant de tomber tête la première dans la boue. Elister amorça un pas vers son ami, mais s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui l'avait fait chuter : un dragon. Oh, pas un gros ! Mais la taille d'un chien de berger tout de même ! Cependant la bête perdit tout semblant d'agressivité lorsqu'elle pencha la tête sur le coté en ouvrant en grand ses yeux bleu comme des saphirs.

-Qu'est-ce que…grommela Alessar en relevant son visage noircit de gadoue.

Sentant le poids qui l'empêchait de se relever, il se démonta le cou pour voir de quoi il retournait.

-Arrachez-moi les yeux, je rêve, s'exclama-t-il. Un dragon !

L'animal tourna son regard innocent vers Alessar, puis laissa échapper un son proche du miaulement.

-Oui, oui, tu es très gentils, mon grand. Ma grande ? Peu importe, tu pourrais aller ailleurs que sur mon dos ?

Le dragon hocha la tête, comprenant visiblement le langage humain, et s'éloigna, non sans patiner dans la boue. Le vampire se redressa en retirant du revers de sa main une bonne couche de crasse de son visage. Elister, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Co-comment… Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon fait ici !

-Quoi ?! Tu as déjà vu des choses étranges, non ?

-Oui, mais là…

-Mais là rien du tout ! Même si j'avoue que c'est étonnant d'en voir ici. C'est vraiment le dernier endroit où je serais allé en chercher, avec Uther Pendragon et la Grande Purge…

Le dragon les observait l'un après l'autre, semblant les jauger. Alessar tendit alors le bras vers Elister.

-Donne-moi ta besace de viande.

Le loup-garou s'agrippa à son sac.

-Et moi, je mangerai quoi ?

-Fais pas ton radin, je vais juste lui filer un morceau.

Elister céda de mauvaise grâce, et Alessar fouilla dedans puis lança un morceau de tripe à l'animale qui l'avala goulument.

-Regarde-moi ça comme c'est mignon !dit le vampire en frappant amicalement le dos de son compagnon qui devait reconnaitre que, en effet, la « petite » bête était attendrissante.

Finalement, après s'être allégrement léché les babines, le dragon observa de nouveau les « humains » devant lui avec attention avant de saisir l'habit d'Alessar entre ses dents et de le tirer.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!s'exclama-t-il alors que l'animal tirait plus fort.

Le dragon lâcha puis désigna un passage sinueux entre les arbres d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Il veut qu'on… le suive ?fit Elister.

Le reptile tira de nouveau le vêtement du vampire avant de montrer le passage.

-On dirait bien. confirma Alessar en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la direction qu'il leur était indiqué, et obtinrent tout de suite un petit cri joyeux de la part du dragon. Ce dernier sautilla sur place, battit des ailes une, puis deux fois avant de s'envoler. Une marche s'engagea alors, les jeunes hommes faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre le reptile ailé de vue. Ils avaient complètement oublié la pluie et la boue dont ils étaient maintenant imbibés. Les arbres commencèrent à se faire de moins en moins denses, alors que le vol du dragon s'accélérait, visiblement pressé d'arriver. Et enfin, il se décida à ralentir, et se posa dans un éclaircissement de la forêt suivit de près par Alessar et Elister. Ce dernier reprenait son souffle après avoir zigzagué entre les végétaux. Dans cet endroit dépourvu de la bienveillante protection des branches et du feuillage, la pluie tombait abondamment et le vent leur envoyait des gouttes au visage comme des fléchettes, ce qui les empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi cette bestiole nous a emmenés ici ?cria Elister pour être sûr de se faire entendre de son ami malgré le hurlement du vent.

Il ne voyait que le dos d'Alessar qui avait une avance de deux ou trois mètres.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton, je ne… Là !

Il pointa du doigt la forme blanche du dragon qu'on peinait à apercevoir au travers du rideau de pluie. Celui-ci, à l'abri entre les racines d'un chêne particulièrement imposant, semblait leur faire signe d'approcher. Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors, et la grêle commença à les frapper. Aucun des deux ne se fit prier pour aller s'abriter tant bien que mal sous l'épais feuillage de l'arbre. Lorsqu'ils y furent, le dragon se rappela à leur souvenir, sa tête apparaissant entre les jambes d'Elister.

-Nom de Brigantia, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer ?!s'exclama Alessar en s'abaissant au même niveau, imité par son ami.

La terre avait sans doute été retournée entre les racines, bien qu'il soit impossible d'en être sûr avec la pluie. Il y avait donc un espace assez large pour abriter un animal, comme une biche ou un gros chien, pour peu que celui-ci s'accroupisse ou se couche. Le dragon les regardait avec de grands yeux, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il y avait une forme noire roulée en boule derrière lui. Elister fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce c'est un autre dragon ou…

Alessar le fit taire en se penchant en avant pour tirer la forme hors de l'étreinte des racines. Et ce qu'ils virent n'avait rien de reptilien.

-C'est une fée ?demanda bêtement Elister, la mâchoire tombante.

Sur le coup, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était autre chose. Car, comment, avec une robe en haillon sale, tachée de sang et un visage à moitié caché par la boue encadré par des cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à un tas de nœud qu'à autre chose, une jeune femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle si elle n'était pas une fée ? Alessar eu un petit rire devant cette admiration spontanée et enfantine.

-Je ne cois pas non. Ou alors, on lui a coupé les ailes. Il se tourna ensuite vers le dragon.

-C'est bien elle que tu voulais qu'on trouve ?

L'animale hocha de la tête avec vigueur en regardant le jeune personne avec inquiétude. Et pour de bonnes raisons : on remarquait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme était consciente, mais elle ne réagissait absolument pas à la présence d'étrangers autours d'elle, son corps aussi lâche que celui d'une marionnette cassée. Ses yeux virides grands ouverts regardaient un point fixe dans le vide, comme une morte. Sauf qu'elle était bien vivante. Trempée jusqu'aux os avec une respiration saccadée, mais vivante.

-Il faut la sortir d'ici, déclara Alessar, prend-la, je vais essayer de retrouver cet endroit dont je t'avais parlé le plus vite possible.

Elister souleva délicatement la jeune femme comme si c'était une fine sculpture de cristal qui risquait de se briser au moindre mouvement. Alessar avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'au départ entre les arbres. La vue de cette personne dans un tel état semblait lui donner de l'énergie à revendre, et c'est moins de dix minutes plus tard qu'il déclara :

-Nous y sommes.

Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée béante d'une grotte dont le sol légèrement en pente s'enfonçait sous terre. Là, Elister la déposa en douceur, son dos contre la pierre. Toujours pas de réaction et des yeux dans le vague.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami qui avait en général réponse à tout.

-A première vue, dit Alessar en s'accroupissant pour mieux voir la jeune femme, je dirais un bon gros état de choc. Mais ce serait plus utile de savoir pourquoi.

Elister tourna de nouveau son attention vers la jeune personne. Il avait un cœur tendre qui n'aimait pas voir les autres souffrir. Surtout pas les belles fées.

Il se souvint alors de ce que sa mère faisait quand il rentrait à la maison un jour de pluie : elle prenait un linge propre et le frottait vigoureusement avec pour le réchauffer. A défaut d'avoir du linge propre, il pouvait au moins l'empêcher de geler sur place. Il imita donc cette action comme le faisait sa mère dans l'espoir de ramener un peu de chaleur dans ce petit corps tout friction eu le bénéfique effet de la faire réagir, car le corps aux muscles auparavant endormis se tendit, et une flamme réapparu dans ses yeux. Elle tourna fébrilement la tête de droite à gauche en clignant des yeux, comme quelqu'un qui se réveille. Et plus elle revenait à elle, plus la peur grandissait dans ses yeux. Elister eu la présence d'esprit de la lâcher juste avant qu'elle ne commence à paniquer. Elle s'écarta brusquement, désorientée, elle alla maladroitement se coller vers le fond de la caverne, un regard sauvage braqué sur eux et la respiration haletante. Alessar s'approcha doucement, les mains tendues vers elle, comme pour l'inviter. Elle recula.

-On ne te veut pas de mal, calme-toi. murmura le vampire d'une voix douce.

C'est alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur or, seulement l'espace d'un instant. Mais rien ne se produisit. Cela ne fit que paniquer la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença Elister en s'approchant prudemment.

-C'est une mystique, répondit Alessar. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec sa magie. Elle n'arrive pas à l'utiliser, sinon nous serions déjà à terre.

Elister tourna de nouveau son regard vers la jeune personne. Il y avait un désespoir dans son attitude qui lui faisait penser à un animal acculé par son chasseur. Alessar s'approcha d'elle pas à pas. Elle continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi et qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin. Alors, le vampire s'accroupit, à un bon mètre d'elle.

-Aller, calme-toi et reprends ta respiration.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

-Tu ne peux pas penser logiquement si tu panique, alors ressaisit-toi et ensuite seulement, nous parlerons.

Elle le toisa avec méfiance, mais peu à peu, sa respiration redevint régulière.

-Donc, dit finalement Alessar, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, personne ici ne te veut du mal, un dragon –Les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent à sa mention- nous a montré où tu étais, visiblement pour que nous t'aidions. Ce que nous allons faire.

Elle les regarda alternativement, sans conviction.

-Je suis Alessar, et lui, c'est Elister. Il t'a « ramené à la vie » si l'on peut dire.

Elister baissa la tête. Le regard vert pénétrant de la jeune femme l'intimidait.

-Regarde ça, s'exclama Alessar, il baisserait les oreilles s'il pouvait ! Non vraiment, tu crois qu'on va te faire du mal ?

Si ces mots ne réussirent pas à la détendre, ils parvinrent au moins à lui assurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un danger immédiat.

-Bien, continua Alessar, et si maintenant tu nous disais ton nom ?

Elle hésita encore avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Mo-, Mor- ?

Elle serra les poings, enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main : son propre bégaiement semblait la frustrer au plus haut point.

-Hey, du calme, on respire, dit Alessar, tu réveille brusquement ton corps après une période de léthargie et maintenant tu redeviens peu à peu près calme, c'est normal que tu aie du mal à tout faire fonctionner comme d'habitude !

Elle lui lança un regard féroce qui semblait lui dire d'éviter de remettre ses capacités en question. Ça ne fit pas battre un cil à Alessar. La jeune femme réessaya.

-Mor-, Mor- !

Elle se frappa la cuisse.

-Maureen ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

-Maura ?proposa alors Elister.

Pas ça non plus.

-Mor- ! Anna !parvint-elle a dire.

-Morana ?

Toujours faux.

-Morvana ? Mordana ?

A chaque nom, un secouement de tête. Elle devenait de plus en plus fébrile après chaque essai manqué.

-Ganna ! Mo- !

Et finalement, Alessar comprit.

-Morgana ?

**{-}**

-Morgana ?

C'est seulement la voix de Wylä qui empêcha les deux jeunes femmes de se rentrer dedans.

-T'aurais pas un sort pour y voir clair, toi ?demanda la blonde en grognant.

-Si, mais tu n'en connais pas ?

Morgana la sentit secouer la tête.

-Non, nous on ramasse du bois et on fait un sort de feu pour avoir des puis Zey voit dans le noir alors…

-Tout cramer ne résout pas toujours tout finalement… Je vais faire mon sort d'infra vision.

Morgana posa une main sur chacun de ses yeux et murmura.

- _Oíche radharc._

Quand elle les retira, elle voyait aussi bien que si la caverne était éclairée par le soleil.

Elle répéta ensuite son action sur Wylä.

-Woah, c'est génial ton truc, faudra que tu me l'apprennes !

-Dès qu'on sera sorties d'ici.

Morgana regarda autour d'elle : elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour dans ce couloir étroit, à moins de marcher à reculons, en revanche, la petite taille et le physique de liane de Wylä lui autorisait de telle manœuvre. Il fallait absolument qu'elles accèdent à un passage plus large, car en plus d'être inconfortable, celui-ci offrait peu de possibilité de fuite en cas d'attaque.

-Continuons à marcher. suggéra la sorcière.

La conjuratrice hocha de la tête, et elles recommencèrent à avancer dans cette veine de roche.

-Tu sais où on va trouver ces roses bleues, toi ?demanda soudain Wylä en enjambant un roc qui l'atteignait au genou.

-Aucune idée, répondit Morgana en l'imitant, mais si c'est si important pour les Oréades, elles doivent en prendre soin, et par conséquent, les rassembler au même endroit. Le problème étant que cet endroit s'il existe va être bien gardé et quasi inaccessible.

-Ooh ! Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !répliqua sarcastiquement la conjuratrice.

La marche reprit en silence. Le calme relatif avait quelque chose d'oppressant, qui donnait l'impression d'être observé. Et aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, ce silence avait quelque chose d'assourdissant. Il y avait un petit cliquetis continu dans leur dos, à peine perceptible derrière le bruit de leur pas et de leur respiration.

_Tictic, tictic._

Comme si l'on entendait la marche d'un million de fourmis sur le mur.

Tictic, tictic.

Quand elle le remarqua, Morgana s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête.

Silence.

Et roche noire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On devrait avancer. lui fit remarquer Wylä.

Morgana hésita un instant avant de continuer sa marche.

_Tictic, tictic._

Le son semblait venir de partout à la fois, donnant l'impression d'être encerclée. Le couloir de roche ne s'élargissait toujours pas.

_Tictic, tictic, tictic, tictic._

Wylä s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Morgana.

Silence.

Rien qu'à son regard, on devinait qu'elle avait entendu. Aucune ne sachant de quoi il retournait, la conjuratrice opta pour le silence et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'indiquer à son amie en lui faisant signe de continuer la route. Morgana acquiesça et l'avancée reprit.

_Tictic, tictic, tictic, tictic._

Les deux jeunes femmes accélérèrent.

_Tictictictic, tictictictic, tictictictic, tictictictic._

Wylä entrevoyait la fin de cet étroit couloir qui les mettait en évidente position de faiblesse face à ce danger invisible. Dans un lieu plus large, elles pourraient courir, voire lancer des sorts s'il s'avérait qu'elles étaient de taille face à cette chose. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question des boules de feu qu'elle créait si bien, et la simple pensée d'un éclair dans cet espace ridicule l'aurait fait rire si elle n'était préoccupée par sa survie.

_Tictictictic, tictictictic, tictictictic, tictictictic._

Le bruit était de plus en plus insistant.

Wylä s'extirpa de la veine de pierre en vitesse et arriva dans une sorte de large hall remplit de stalactites et de stalagmites. Morgana vint juste après mais quelque chose l'intercepta et elle tomba au sol, face contre terre. Elle tenta de se relever, mais quelque chose la retint. La sorcière tourna alors la tête et vit une main de rubis aux longs doigts fins fermement lacés autour de sa cheville. Elle sentit soudain le sol moins rigide sous elle, l'étau de rubis tirant sur sa cheville, et comprit qu'on tentait de l'entrainer sous terre. Wylä ne s'aperçut de son absence qu'au moment ou elle l'entendit prononcer un sort, et se rendit alors compte qu'il y a des mains. Partout, qui sortaient des parois, du sol, toutes d'une pierre précieuse différente. Celle qui retenait Morgana lâcha sous l'impacte de la magie et l'écho d'un mugissement retentit dans le hall. La sorcière se releva en un temps record et se mit à sprinter sans attendre son reste.

-Cours !beugla-t-elle à Wylä qui l'attendait en évitant les mains multiples qui tentait de l'amener à terre, repoussant certaines à l'aide de sa magie.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans une course effrénée. Morgana sentait le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait même les compter.

Un, deux, trois ! Un, deux, trois !

**{-}**

-Un, deux, trois !s'exclama Elister en soulevant la malle en chêne pour la ranger dans la grotte.

La pluie avait durée près d'une journée entière, durant laquelle le vampire et le loup-garou avaient délibéré pour savoir quel était la meilleure solution: aucun d'eux ne pouvait en bonne conscience laisser Morgana. Elle avait abandonné l'état de choc pour passer à un mutisme buté. Il n'était cependant pas rare de la voir assise dans un coin de la grotte, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les yeux dans le vide. Elle refusait obstinément d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir vu Elister en manger, et encore, il fallait la forcer à ingurgiter la plus infime morceau. Elle dardait son regard méfiant sur Alessar, sans doute due au fait qu'il ne se nourrissait jamais.

Elister s'essuya les mains après son effort et se tourna vers Morgana. Elle n'avait pas bougée depuis la fin de l'orage. Alessar était sortit dès qu'un rayon de soleil était apparu disant savait où trouver des affaires pour qu'ils se changent, précisant qu'ils trouveraient également un point d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Il était revenu quelques heures après, malle au bras, et avait demandé à Elister de la ranger pendant qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun regard gênant aux alentours.

Elister ouvrit l'imposant objet aux rebord cloutés posé devant lui. Dans le bois à l'avant, on voyait un arbre gravé autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent. Dedans, le jeune homme trouva une bonne grosse pile d'habits, probablement choisis à la va-vite. Il sélectionna ce qui, à vu d'œil, avait de plus grandes chances de lui aller : un vieux vêtement de fermier, rongé aux mites par endroits. Quel âge avaient ces habits ? A qui avaient-ils appartenu ? Il se tourna ensuite vers Morgana.

-Tu veux venir choisir tes vêtements ? Ils vont sans doute t'aller dans tous les cas, mais Alessar en a choisit plusieurs…

Il eu un long silence avant que le regard désintéressé de la jeune femme ne daigne se poser sur lui. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent un instant la malle avant qu'elle ne s'en détourne de nouveau sans en faire plus grand cas. Elister poussa un soupire en sortant les habits féminins qu'il posa à coté d'elle. C'est ce moment que choisit Alessar pour rentrer dans la grotte.

-Alors, elle se décide à bouger ?

-Pas vraiment.

-On va arranger ça !

Il s'avança sans hésiter, attrapa rudement le bras de Morgana et la mit sur pied d'un seul geste. Elle se débattit aussitôt, tentant en vain de le faire lâcher. Alessar subit ses protestations silencieuses sans ciller, ne desserrant pas sa prise, mais ne la forçant pas à se calmer non plus. Finalement à bout de souffle, la jeune femme abandonna la lutte et se contenta d'agresser celui qui la retenait du regard.

-Ça va, calmée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alessar de continuer.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas arrêter d'essayer d'attraper une pneumonie dans ces vêtements trempés, et venir faire un brin de toilette ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras toute ton intimité !

La jeune femme continua à se renfrogner alors que le vampire l'entrainait vers l'extérieure après avoir attrapé une tenue pour elle.

Il lança par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu viens ou tu attends le dégèle ?

-Euh, oui, oui, je viens…

-Bien !

Et il s'éloigna d'une démarche joyeuse, trimballant Morgana derrière lui, et Elister sur les talons. Tout se passa sans accrochage, même si Morgana sembla faire de son mieux pour prendre le plus de temps possible pour se laver et s'habiller. Elle pouvait difficilement mettre cela sur le compte de sa tenue qui se composait d'un jupon en lin, d'une robe en laine vert sombre et de bottine de cuire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ressentait un quelconque besoin de se justifier de toute manière. De retour à la grotte, Alessar ramassa le bois sec qu'il pu trouver –et après un orage pareille, ce ne fut pas chose facile- et alluma un feu pour que les cheveux mouillés de ses compagnons puissent sécher plus vite, lui-même faisant peu de cas des siens. Morgana regardait les flammes danser avec une lueur d'étrange intérêt dans le regard, comme si elle y voyait une salamandre.

-Il faudrait lui démêler les cheveux, dit Elister, ça sécherait plus vite et en plus ça éviterait qu'elle les garde trempés dans le dos.

-Et bien vas-y ne te gêne pas, il y a un peigne dans la malle !

-Mais pourquoi moi ?!

En vérité, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas : il avait longtemps désiré une petite sœur, et celle-ci n'arrivant pas, il avait s'était occupé de la chevelure des autres filles du village pour compenser, et il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Les concernées appréciaient beaucoup la douceur de ses mains qui ne leur tiraient pas un cheveu.

-Parce que c'est ton idée, et qu'elle ne le fera sans doute pas elle-même de toute façon !

Elister hocha de la tête non sans un soupire et alla chercher le peigne avant de revenir vers Morgana. Quand il lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour qu'il lui coiffe les cheveux, elle le regarda étrangement avant de hausser les épaule et de retourner à sa contemplation silencieuse du feu. Il prit cela comme une approbation et commença. Peu de temps après, il se mit à parler machinalement, comme il le faisait dans son village.

-Tu sais, je connais une histoire dont l'héroïne te ressemble beaucoup. Enfin, physiquement, parce que je ne prétends pas te connaitre, hein, c'est juste sa description physique qui me fait penser à toi…

Alessar sourit en entendant Elister s'emmêler dans son babillage habituel, et il était presque sûr d'avoir vu le regard de Morgana s'adoucir. Le loup-garou quant à lui, continuait son histoire.

-… et en fait, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille à la peau blanche comme neige, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang. Sa belle-mère la détestait, à cause de sa beauté mille fois supérieure à la sienne. Elle la haïssait tellement qu'elle décida de la faire tuer, mais la jeune fille s'enfuit dans les bois sombres pour lui échapper, et alors qu'elle courait…

**{-}**

Un précipice gigantesque apparu devant elles. Wylä pilla et s'arrêta juste devant et Morgana manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Toutes deux étaient à bout de souffle.

-Tu crois qu'on… qu'on les a semées ? demanda la conjuratrice les mains sur les hanches.

-Sais pas… j'espère…

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles cherchant le moindre signe de main sortant d'une cavité. Rassurées de n'en voir aucun, elles se détendirent quelque peu.

-C'était ça les Oréades ?questionna Morgana quand sa respiration fut redevenue régulière.

-On dirait bien, ça pourrait difficilement être autre chose. Et les contes ont bien raison : elles sont vraiment psychopathes avec leurs roses ! Bon, comment fait-on maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour les roses, parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'en vois pas l'ombre d'une !

Morgana réfléchit un instant, mais alors qu'elle allait répondre, un tintement retentit. Comme celui d'un petit grelot.

-T'as entendu ça ?demanda-t-elle à Wylä.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et toutes deux cherchèrent la provenance du bruit. Celui-ci se fit entendre de nouveau sur leur gauche. Ce qu'elles virent en se tournant les laissa bouche bée : un lapin, un petit lapin d'un blanc laiteux brillait à quelques mètres d'elles. Il avait une clochette d'argent nouée par un ruban d'or autour du cou. Wylä s'approcha prudemment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air dangereux… Pour l'instant.

-Évidemment que je ne suis pas dangereux ! Vous avez déjà vu un lapin tuer quelqu'un ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant une voix claire d'homme sortir de la bouche du lapin.

-Il parle, s'exclama Wylä, le lapin parle !

-Parce que pour toi il avait l'air normal au départ ?!

-Ah ! Tu l'as entendu toi aussi ! Les dieux soient remerciés, je suis toujours saine d'esprit !

-Ou alors on devient folles ensemble !répliqua Morgana.

-C'est toujours mieux que toute seule !

-Je peux en placer une ?demanda alors le lapin d'un ton impatient.

Il eu un long silence avant que Morgana, méfiante, finisse par dire :

-Allez-y…

-Bien, fit le lapin, tout d'abord, sachez que vous pouvez m'appeler Ko. Vous pouvez me considérer comme une sorte d'esprit, et le fait est que je suis là pour vous aider!

-Et pourquoi ça ?questionna Wylä en croisant les bras.

-Parce que.

Le lapin et la conjuratrice se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant que Morgana ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous ne seriez pas plutôt une créature magique créée par ces folles d'Oréades pour nous piéger ?

-Alors là, aucune chance : je ne les supporte pas !

Les deux jeunes femmes se consultèrent du regard et d'un commun accord décidèrent de s'écarter pour en discuter.

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à cette boule de poils lumineuse ?demanda Wylä.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il y a autant de chances qu'il mente, qu'il dise la vérité. On n'a pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour les roses, et le temps presse…

-C'est vrai qu'on a laissé les autres dans un beau bordel !acquiesça Wylä.

-Exactement ! Je propose qu'on accepte son aide, on verra bien…

-Oui… En espérant qu'il ne nous envoie pas dans un précipice !

Elles retournèrent vers l'animale lumineux qui lustrait son pelage.

-C'est d'accord, nous acceptons ton aide. déclara Morgana.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Suivez-moi !

Sur ces mots, Ko partit au pas de course, bondissant avec entrain sur les parois et les cavités rocheuses.

-Hey, attends, pas si vite !s'écria Wylä en se lançant à sa suite.

Si elle n'avait pas un tel enjeu, la situation aurait été comique : deux jeunes femmes courant après un lapin étincelant qui parle. Il fallait le voir pour y croire. Ko était petit et agile, ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer aisément, même dans les passages étroits, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses suiveuses. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles le perdre de vue dans un virage serré ou au détour d'une excroissance de la roche. Mais il y avait toujours un bruit de grelot pour leur rappeler la bonne direction. Et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues minutes de course que Ko se décida enfin à ralentir, puis à freiner et enfin, à s'arrêter complètement au bout d'un long couloir rocailleux. Arrivé à son niveau, Morgana et Wylä ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis. Devant-elles, s'étendait une salle aux dimensions titanesques intégralement taillée dans la roche. Des irrigations en formes d'arabesques avaient été creusées et de l'eau cristalline s'y écoulait. Il y avait des tables basses en grenat, des Chaises méridiennes en émeraude, des coupes en jade et des bols d'agate, et tant d'autres pierres précieuses qui aurait fait pâlir de honte le trésor d'un sultan.

- Par le marteau du Dagda, ça ne rigole pas niveau mobilier ici ! murmura Wylä en effleurant du dos de la main la statue en onyx grandeur nature d'une licorne qui alimentait une fontaine de diamant.

-Les Nymphes ont généralement un amour très prononcé des belles choses, expliqua simplement Ko, cet endroit est sobre à coté de ce qu'on peut voir dans certaines pièces.

Morgana avança de quelques pas, observant les lieux avec admiration. Elle remarqua qu'au fond de la salle les murs était recouvert, non pas de gravures incrustées de pierres précieuses comme partout ailleurs, mais d'un végétal grimpant qui ressemblait un peu à du lierre mais qui avait une couleur bleu argenté. D'étranges fleurs poussaient dessus…

-Là, s'exclama soudain Morgana, brisant le silence, les roses bleues, elles sont là !

Wylä arriva à son niveau pour mieux voir avant de s'écrier :

-Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Finis la misère ! Prend-toi ça dans les dents Baba Yaga !

A cet instant, le sol se mit à frémir, arrêtant net les effusions de joie.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença Morgana sans avoir le temps de finir.

Une chaleur nouvelle semblait émaner du sol et un son horriblement familier se fit entendre, plus clair que jamais.

_TICTIC, TICTIC, TICTIC, TICTIC !_

-Oh non… fit Wylä entre ses dents.

Ko arriva vers Morgana en quelques bonds et alla s'engouffrer dans la capuche de sa cape. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais la sorcière trouvait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de consistance physique : en effet, elle n'avait même pas l'impression que quelque chose s'était rajouté au poids naturel de ses habits.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, quand elles arriveront, proposez-leur des jeux !

-Quoi, tu te paye ma tronche en plus ?!s'exclama-t-elle alors que des formes colorées se matérialisaient hors du sol.

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la dernière Oréade sortait de la roche. En toute honnêteté, si les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas peur pour leur vie, elles auraient trouvé que c'était impressionnant à voir. Morgana reconnu la Nymphe de rubis qui avait tenté de l'aspirer auparavant. Elle avait une chevelure vert pomme qui frisait de manière affolante et encadrait un visage carré ou des yeux d'un bleu électrique fixait les humaines avec malveillance. La sorcière remarqua que la main qu'elle avait frappée de son sort n'était pas aussi polie que le reste de son corps. Elle semblait être la chef du groupe qui les avait encerclés car elle s'adressa directement à elles en prenant un pas en avant.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvez la serre.

Sa voix de soprano résonnait sur les murs.

-J'espère que vous avez bien profitez du décor, car c'est la dernière chose que vous verrez avant le rivage du Styx !

Les Oréades commencèrent à s'approcher, lentement, profitant de chaque seconde. C'était des chasseuses après tout.

-Propose leur un jeu !répéta Ko avec impatience.

-Mais comment peux-tu croire qu'un truc pareil va marcher ?!

-Fais-le !

Les Oréades étaient dangereusement proches quand Morgana se décida.

-Attendez ! Attendez, attendez !

Les Nymphes ralentirent, surprises, de même que Wylä qui tourna la tête vers son amie.

-Et si… On jouait à un jeu ?

Tout mouvement s'arrêta parmi les Oréades, et la conjuratrice regarda son amie comme si elle s'était faite poussé deux têtes.

-Quel genre de jeu ?demanda la Nymphe de rubis.

Morgana les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plan de Ko fonctionne.

-Euh… je, euh…

-Devinettes ! lui souffla le lapin du fond de sa capuche.

-Et si on jouait aux devinettes, avant… ?

Les Oréades se regardèrent, visiblement étonnées. La Nymphe de rubis fronça ce qui semblait être ses sourcils. Elle se mit à avancer en cercle autour des deux jeunes femmes, les jugeant.

-Un jeu de devinette, murmura-t-elle, oui, faisons cela… si nous gagnons, vous mourrez, comme prévu, mais si, cas improbable, _vous_ gagnez que voulez-vous ?

Morgana hésita un instant devant l'air prédateur de la femme rubis avant de désigner le mur du fond.

-Des roses bleues.

L'assemblée de Nymphes fut parcourue d'un murmure de désapprobation. L'Oréade rouge s'arrêta un instant puis reprit sa marche en cercle.

-Bien, combien ?

Là encore, la sorcière ne savait pas quoi dire mais Ko l'aida de nouveau.

-Trois !

-Trois… !répéta-t-elle la voix mal assurée.

D'autres chuchotements firent frémir le groupe de Nymphes.

-Trois, articula l'Oréade de rubis avec un sourire en coin, juste assez pour faire une décoction d'élixir de jouvence… Voila une connaisseuse…

Les deux jeunes femmes avalèrent difficilement leur salive, croyant que la Nymphe allait refuser.

-Bien, déclara soudain la femme rouge, j'accepte ces règles. Jouons !

* * *

Des avis?


End file.
